Uncharted
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: When 15-year old Emma Swan finds herself dropped in Neverland for a night, she has no idea that it would change her life. Years later, when a revenge-seeking Captain Hook falls through a portal into her city, they find themselves creating a life together. That life is altered once her son appears at their doorstep, looking to them to break the curse on his hometown, Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: So, this is my latest story. I hope everyone likes it. After quite a few requests, I decided to really start to play with my little ficlet "One Sweet Love." Just to be clear, this is not the same story. The characters are very different here, but the gist of the story is the same. Now, I have three very important thank yous to get out before I start. I'm not sure if anyone reads these, but I want everyone to know that writing is not a solo process for me. From bouncing ideas of people, to having people who push me through writer's block, to people who volunteer their time to edit, I wouldn't actually finish a story without you!.**_

 _ **First, I want to thank my amazing beta:**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. _**I've never worked with a beta before, and I'm so honored that you feel my stories are worth your time. It's such a compliment and you are incredible. Let me tell you all something (actually it's more of an order): GO READ HER WORK, IT'S WORTH YOUR TIME. So thank you for helping me with this.**_

 _ **Secondly, I want to thank**_ beckyzoso _ **. You help me more than you know. I love to write, I always have, but I can have a hard time sticking through writer's block and you're always there with a prompt to distract me with so I can work through whatever issues are in my brain, or to just distract me with good conversation. So thank you!**_

 _ **And finally, I want to thank**_ VMars lover. _ **I feel like we stumbled upon each other and struck up a great conversation at just the right time (at least the right time for me, haha). Thank you for your continuous kind words and support. It is seriously so appreciated.**_

 _ **So, I hope everyone enjoys "Uncharted." I'm certainly excited to see how it unfolds myself. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Lansing, Michigan - 1998_

Fifteen year old Emma Swan crept as quietly down the hallway as she could. She was determined to not only get out of this house, but out of this town. She wanted to go somewhere warmer, somewhere where no one would know who she was and she could start over. Somewhere as far away from this place as she could get. Somewhere as far away from these people as she could get. She wanted out of the system. She could make it on her own. She'd been self-sufficient all her life, this would be nothing new.

" _Anthony, no, I'm telling you, it's a terrifying place."_

Emma paused outside the doorway of the younger kids room. There was some arguing going on and a small amount clattering. Pushing the door open slightly, Emma stared as the seven year old, Anthony, stood at the window repeating the phrase "I believe" over and over again.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly.

All heads shot to Emma. One of the other boys opened his mouth to explain when a gust of wind blew in and a shadow appeared, looking around. His eyes, which were glowing yellow circles in the middle of what would be his face, moved from individual to individual before finally landing on the little boy. "Peter Pan!" Anthony shrieked happily.

Panicked, Emma dashed towards the boy in an effort to close the window. She barely registered the tussle before the shadow had her wrist gripped in its hand instead of Anthony's. She let out a yell as she found herself being pulled from the window, her bag falling into the room below them. Her stomach flipped as she flew through the sky over Michigan. _What on earth was going on?_ Closing her eyes, she prayed that if she waited long enough, she'd wake up asleep in her bed, dreaming of leaving Lansing once and for all.

OUAT

 _Neverland_

" _It's a girl, sir." The voice was rough, low and very annoying._

" _I see that, Smee. What in the bloody hell is she doing here?" The second voice was accented and lilting, she felt a pleasant warmth spread through her as she tried to fall back into unconsciousness._

" _I don't know, sir, the only girl he's ever brought here is Wendy, sir." She wanted to punch the man who the first voice belonged to when he spoke again._

" _Well don't just stand there and gawk at her, you stupid pirates, we need to get her somewhere safe before something happens to her. Or us." The third voice was decidedly female._

Emma let out a groan at the accented, high pitched female voice. _"She's waking up, sir." The first voice informed them all._

" _I see that, Smee. Must you always state the bloody obvious?" Suddenly the accented male voice wasn't so warm._

"Would you all just shut up already?" Emma muttered, pressing her hands on the ground to push herself up into a sitting position. She felt sand sift between her fingers and frowned inwardly. Her bed may not be the most comfortable, but there was no sand in it. Unless one of the stupid boys decided to pull _another_ lame prank.

"Easy there, lass, don't want to hurt yourself. That shadow dropped you from pretty high up."

Emma's head spun to the right and her neck cracked in protest, "Ow," she muttered before her green eyes locked with a pair of bright blue ones, "who the hell are you?" She asked quickly, reaching around for where the blanket of her bed should be, "And how did you get in my room?"

"You're room?" The man chuckled, his voice was like liquid, washing over her in warm waves, "Lass, you really did hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?" His fingers reached up to skim over a nice sized bump. She winced, but found herself leaning into the hand as it gingerly probed a spot near her temple. She let out a low hum and allowed her eyes to flutter shut for a moment. The man was handsome and he had good hands, she might as well enjoy the dream while it lasted.

"Oh Hook, give the girl a break." Emma opened her eyes and looked around before she spotted a pretty blonde. Emma sighed desolately as the man dropped his hand, "Hey, sweetie, my name's Tink." The blonde introduced herself, "We're going to get you back to my place okay? Do you think you can walk? Or should Hook carry you?"

Emma shook her head, raising a hand to rub her temple, now she thought she may be imagining things, "Tink? Hook? What the hell is this? Neverland? Are Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and Tiger Lily going to jump out at any moment with a peace pipe?" She snarked.

Hook cleared his throat and looked down, his incredibly handsome features marring, "Tiger Lily has been dead for some time, lass." He murmured, "Pan had her killed."

Emma's head shot to the dark haired man, her eyes finally landing on the silver hook latched onto his wrist, "You've got to be kidding me." Standing up suddenly, Emma ignored the waves of nausea rolling through her, a sure sign of a concussion, "Okay, which one of the guys put you up to this? This is all so set up, you had Anthony in on it too, didn't you? That's terrible, he's only six years old. To drag him into that is just despicable."

Tink sighed, "Hook, I think we may need to knock her out. She's not going to come willingly and it's getting dark. I don't relish being out here when Pan and all them decide to go hunting."

"Knock me out," Emma turned her head to protest, "now wait a"

Hook caught the young girl before she could hit the ground, hauling her up into her arms, he nodded ahead, "Let's get moving, Tink, before they find us."

OUAT

When Emma woke, her head hurt twice as badly as it did earlier and she was fairly certain she was going to throw up at any given moment. She must be getting sick. Dreaming that she was in Neverland, what the hell was going on? She more than likely had a fever. That would explain why she felt like she was suffocating in the sweltering heat. Opening her eyes, they locked on a leather clad figure and blonde fairy like woman. _Okay, dream still going on, time to play along until I wake up._ "What's going on?" She murmured.

"Ah, the lass wakes." The man moved to her side, "Here drink some water." He handed her half a coconut shell filled with clear liquid.

Deciding to go with her dream rather than fight it, Emma asked, "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in Neverland." The man bowed, "Captain Killian Jones at your service."

Emma's brow arched and she wanted to snort, "Alright, Captain Jones, I'm Emma Swan. Now how do I get back to Lansing, Michigan?" She asked impatiently.

The two looked at each other, "Where is Lansing, Michigan?" The blonde, Emma vaguely remembered her introducing herself as 'Tink', asked.

"In the United States." Emma sighed and stood, brushing off her bell bottom jeans, "You know what, it doesn't matter." Tugging at her long-sleeved t-shirt, Emma picked up the oversized jacket they'd stripped off of her, "I'll find my own way back."

The man, Killian Jones, AKA Captain Hook, gripped her arm lightly, "That's not advisable right now, love, Pan and his boys are out there traipsing around causing all sorts of mayhem with their poison blades and arrows. One swipe of Dreamshade and you'll be dead before sunrise if you're lucky."

Emma snorted and did her best to loosen his grip, he was strong, though looking him over once more she realized that was clearly quite obvious, "Please, I've dealt with adolescent boys my entire life. I think I can handle these children."

"Killian, if she wants to go, we can't force her." Tink sighed, the blonde ducking her head before her true opinion of Emma's words could be seen.

"Like hell we can't," Hook protested, "look at what happened to Wendy, he'll capture her and he'll keep her locked up and" Killian glanced down at the bright-eyed, determined blonde slip of a girl and suddenly felt a fierce need to throw her over his shoulder and haul her back to his ship for safe keeping until he could figure out how to get them all out of Neverland.

"Wendy was locked up because she came after Bae, and since when do you care about anyone other than yourself?" Tink accused him maliciously. While the two of them were distracted by their argument, Emma pushed past Hook and climbed down the ladder as fast as her concussed state would allow her.

"Look, you insufferable little fairy, either you help me or you get the bloody hell out of my way." Hook threatened as Emma disappeared from view.

Rolling her eyes, Tink pushed him towards the ladder, "One of these days, Hook, the _benefits_ you provide will not be enough."

Turning slightly, Hook arched a brow, "You always say that, Tink, but you just keep coming back for more."

"Just move, already." She commanded, "Idiotic pirate." She whispered the end before following down the ladder.

OUAT

Emma found the group of boys dancing around a fire. It reminded her of the scene out of the Disney version of _Peter Pan_. When one boy stopped dancing to stare at her, the rest of them stopped, "Who are you?" The boy had long hair, an earring, a scar on his cheek, by all accounts he would be intimidating, if this wasn't a very elaborate dream. He looked to be roughly her age, maybe even a year or two older. Too old for Disney's version of Neverland.

"I'm Emma Swan, I'm looking for a way home." She straightened and introduced herself confidently, forcing herself to refrain from tugging on her jacket. The boys were openly leering at her as if they'd never seen a girl before. What a dream her imagination managed cook up.

The boy howled with laughter and soon others followed, "A way home, not likely." He taunted her.

Emma scowled at him, "Like hell it's not likely, I want to go back to Michigan and I want to go _now._ Now, either you can make that happen or you can get the hell out of my way."

A chuckle came from behind the group, "Well then, you are feisty one, aren't you." A lilted voice and boy near her own age appeared. He stopped when he saw her, his face contorting into one of recognition, awe and reverence, as if he knew her, "You're Emma Swan."

Emma snorted, the little eavesdropper thought he was so clever coming up behind her like that, "Yes, and let me guess, you're Peter Pan."

The boy grinned, "Why of course I am." He bowed mockingly, "So nice to meet you, but I do believe you aren't of any use to me quite yet." He paused, "In fact, I'm surprised the fates even allowed us to meet at all."

Emma's brow furrowed, "The fates? What are you out of your mind? What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, with that attitude and with Bae's demeanor this does have promise." He grinned at Felix who just chuckled in agreement, enjoying what appeared to be their own inside joke. _Great, even in my dreams I managed to make myself an outsider._ "Well then, I believe we need to get you off this island and back home, don't you agree?"

Emma scoffed, "So glad one of you is able to see reason. Now how do I get home? What do I need to swim?"

Pan looked behind her, "Oh, don't worry Captain and Tink, I don't plan on hurting her." Emma turned at the rustling in the bushes as the two from earlier appeared, "I'm sending her on her merry way. I don't need her. _Yet_." He turned and made some version of a bird call and the shadow Emma remembered from earlier appeared. "He'll take you home, not to worry. Oh," Pan leaned towards the shadow, "bring me back something fun, will you?"

Before Emma could even react the shadow had it's hand wrapped around her wrist once again, lifting her off the ground and pulling her away from Neverland.

"Bloody hell." Hook murmured.

"No joke." Tink agreed.

"Now, Captain, Tink, I believe our agreement to stay out of each other's way remains intact, does it not?" Pan reminded them, taking a step forward.

Hook rolled his eyes, "Come on Tink, I believe I have some rum calling our names." He glanced up in the sky once more, wondering what the devil child had in store for that poor girl in the future.

OUAT

 _Phoenix, Arizona - 2001_

The lights flickered as the doctor encouraged Emma to give one last hard push. Letting out a yell, Emma gripped the metal handle bars and tried to keep her feet still as she pushed. Her ankles were already raw from the cuffs around them. "Almost there, Emma, okay, this time it really is the last push." The doctor's calming voice bounced off the walls. With her last push the power went out for a full ten seconds.

Sweating, Emma willed the tears back when she heard the crying from her baby boy. A few moments later, the doctor moved towards her side, cradling him in his hands, "No." Emma murmured.

"Do you want to hold him?" The doctor asked kindly. Shaking her head, Emma turned away, blinking furiously as she stared out the window at the raging storm. She was vaguely aware of the nurse speaking quietly to the doctor before accepting the baby from him. "You know, Emma," the doctor told her softly, "you can change your mind."

Emma shook her head again, _Who am I to think I'd be a good mother?_

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter One**

 _Tallahassee, Florida - 2007_

Twenty-four year old Emma Swan let out a loud groan of frustration. "Seriously? What the hell?" She muttered. She sprinted to the next alleyway and glanced down it, "Well, where the hell did he _go_?" Scratching her blonde head, she let out another groan as she walked back to the darkened street. She should know by now that chasing a mark late at night was a waste of time in a city with as many nooks and crannies as Tallahassee. A noise behind her startled her and she turned from the street. "Hello?" She stepped back as a man seemingly dropped from the sky onto the ground. Looking up, she tried to guess where he fell from, but she couldn't tell. And if it was the top of one of the buildings there was no way he was alive.

Walking tentatively forward, Emma knelt beside him as he started to move, "You okay?" She asked.

Pushing himself up onto his forearms, the man groaned, "Bloody hell. They don't tell you _that_ about portal jumping that's for sure." His accent was thick and there there were a few cuts and soon-to-be bruises from his fall.

"Dude, are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Just give me a moment, lass." The man held up a finger with a gaudy ring on it as he shook his dark head.

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital." She suggested.

He moved to his knees and then stood up, wobbling a little bit. Reaching out, she instinctively steadied him, "I have no idea what that is, but I assure you I'm quite alright. Now if I can just figure out where I landed."

Emma frowned at him in disagreement, "An alley off of Lexington." She told him, "Not the nicest part of Tallahassee." She eyed him up and down. He was in black boots, black leather pants, a black linen top, a red vest with big brass buckles and a long leather coat. He looked like a pirate. Glancing up at his face, she found a strong jaw line covered in dark scruff, with what appeared to be a hint of ginger underneath, and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen outlined by guyliner. He looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite place him.

"Lexington?" He asked, "Tallahassee?" He shook his head, "I'm afraid I have no idea what realm you're speaking of, love." He stepped back and dropped to a bow, "Captain Killian Jones, of the Enchanted Forest, at your service, milady." His eyes sparkled up at her mischievously from under thick, long, dark lashes.

Emma snorted, "Okay, maybe you dropped out of the looney bin."

"I'm not sure what the looney bin is, milady, but it doesn't sound too pleasant. I assure you, I came from quite a pleasant place. Well, technically I'm _from_ quite a pleasant place, but that's not where I was before I came here. Anyhow, I'm currently in search of a magical lamp. Have you perhaps seen it?"

"A magic lamp?" Emma asked with arched brows, "Like with a genie in it?"

He clapped his hands and it was then she noted only one hand was covered by a glove, _Even curiouser_ , "Ah, the very one. You do know what I'm talking about. I was told it was in Aghraba, and this is not how Aghraba is described. Then again, I did get my information from a disgraced fairy." He snorted, "And Tink can be quite vindictive and spiteful when it suits her and I believe me leaving her behind in Neverland would make her spiteful, though Pan wanted me gone, not her, it's not like I had much of an option. Bloody demon man child."

"Okay, crazy guy, Aghraba is a mythical place and there are no such things as magic lamps. That's from the Disney movie _Aladdin_. And as for this 'Tink' person, I sure as hell hope you don't mean Tinkerbell, because then I'll know you're insane."

Captain Jones drew his eyebrows together, "Aladdin is the king of Aghraba. My understanding is that he was a thief who married the Princess Jasmine. I've often wondered how that would work, not than any king would let a scoundrel like myself near his princess. And I assure you, milady, Tinkerbell is quite real. And quite the annoying little blonde temptress." He sent her a leering grin that left Emma no doubts that this very handsome man thought he'd fucked Tinkerbell at some point.

"You're serious." Emma shook her head, "Wow, okay, maybe we should find the police station and they can help you."

"Anyone who can help is greatly appreciated," he took a step forward, "I'm afraid I've missed your name, lass."

"Didn't give it." Emma snapped.

"I see, well I suppose it's only natural not to trust me. I know I haven't the best reputation." He grinned at her and his tongue peeked out of his mouth to do the most obscene thing she'd ever seen. _Well, fuck._ She shook her head.

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about." She admitted as she led him down the street, absently grazing her side with her hand to ensure her gun was still in its place.

He stared at her, "Does this realm not have a port?" He asked.

"A port? Tallahassee, Florida? Dude, Florida is a peninsula, there are tons of ports here. And the beach isn't too far from here either." Emma shook her head, "I mean I get it, you're from England, but don't you know anything about us _across the pond_?" She mocked.

"I haven't the foggiest idea what 'Tallahassee', 'Florida', and 'England' are." He admitted.

"Your accent kind of gives you away, man, you're English or British, take your pick." She grinned, "Nice try."

He shook his head, "No, I'm from the Enchanted Forest. I'm a pirate."

Emma appraised him once again, "Right, the leather, got it. So where's your parrot and giant hat?"

"What does a blasted bird have to do with being a bloody pirate?" He snapped, "And while I'll admit that I do look rather fetching in a hat, I'll leave that to Blackbeard, the sodding bastard."

"Cause he's a real person who's still alive." Emma muttered. She stopped in front of the police headquarters, "Well, Barry was expecting a fugitive, but I guess a pretend pirate will do." She pushed the doors opened.

He followed her in, "I will have you know, lass, that I am not a pretend pirate." He ranted, "I am one of the most feared men across the realms. No one dare questions Captain Hook."

Rolling her eyes with a snort, Emma nodded, "Right, yo Barry!"

A tall, African American man appeared in front of her, "What no cuffs on this guy?" He winked at her.

"I should've known the lass was into chains." Killian whispered behind her.

Emma swung around, "Knock it off." She muttered. Turning back to Barry she said, "I found him in an alley. He's lost."

Barry stared at him and then at Emma, "Does he have any ID?"

Emma shook her head, "Name is Killian Jones." She leaned forward, "AKA Captain Hook, apparently."

"I can run him in our system. See if he's local." Barry shrugged. "If he's not I'll drop him at a shelter."

Emma turned to find Killian scouring one of the wanted boards. "A shelter?" She asked quietly, the thought of any state run home churning her stomach. Barry made a hum of agreement as he took over one of the computers at the front desk, much to the officer's dismay. "Maybe I'll just take him home with me for the night, find out where he belongs tomorrow."

Barry frowned at her, "Emma, if you don't know this guy,"

"I'll check in with you in the morning, let you know I'm still alive. He doesn't strike me as particularly dangerous even if he thinks he's fucking Captain Hook." Emma shrugged as the alleged captain jumped at the loud noise the television suddenly made. They really needed to replace it. The sound was awful.

"We'll he's not in our system. I can do a more thorough look tomorrow." Barry offered.

"Thanks, we'll check in tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully I'll be back with McGuire in cuffs." She waved at Barry and nudged Killian's arm. "Come on, pirate, let's get out of here."

"They can't help me find the lamp?" He questioned.

Emma bit her lip to stifle a laugh, "Um, no, but hey, you hungry? I was going to grab a slice on the way home." She offered.

"A slice? Of what?"

"Uh, pizza." She stated obviously.

"I haven't a clue what that is." He stated flatly, "But why not?" He agreed, "Pray tell, where are you taking me, lass?"

"Home."

"Home? With you?" At her nod he grinned wickedly at her, "Lass, if you wanted a night with the captain all you had to do was ask."

Emma scoffed at him, "You'll be sleeping on the couch. There will be no night with the captain." She warned him.

Emma thought he had been joking when he didn't know what pizza was, but the sheer look of joy on his face when he took his first bite had her grinning from ear to ear. He was childlike in his wonder of Tallahassee. He wanted to know what cars were. _Who had never seen a car before?_ He wanted to know what the portable device that rang in her pocket was. He wanted to know how the lights on the street worked. He wanted to know everything. Emma had a hard time believing he was some widely feared pirate captain. Instead, he reminded her of someone, she just wasn't quite sure who.

"So," she flicked on the light in her apartment, "this is my place. I'll set up the sofa for you." She tossed her mail on a table by the front door and set her keys there. She pushed past him and into her bedroom to grab sheets, a blanket and a pillow. When she came back into the living room, she found him staring out the windows to the street below.

"This is incredible. Never in all my years, and there have been more than a lifetime's worth, have I seen anything quite like this." He murmured.

Emma shook her head and made up the sofa. "So I'm going to jump in the shower. When I'm done it'll be all yours." He nodded absently, but she wasn't sure he even heard her. She made a mental note to make sure all her belongings where were they should be when it was his turn. Not that she had much. She wasn't into sentimental knick knacks.

When she came back into the living room, towel drying her hair she found him right where she'd left him, still analyzing the sky line. "You can just see the water from here." He murmured.

Emma rested a hand on his shoulder, "Let me show you where the bathroom is." She guided him into the small room and pushed the shower curtain back, "So have you seen a shower before?" She asked.

He frowned and leaned forward to inspect the knobs, jumping back when a stray drop of water landed on his face, "Bloody hell." He muttered.

Emma giggled, and turned the knobs. "So these control the temperature." She bit her lip, "If you need to use the restroom, here's the toilet." She showed him how to use it before leaving the room. She found nothing missing in her living room, not that she really expected there to be. Whoever this guy was, she really didn't get the vibe that he would hurt her in anyway. He probably thought it would be inappropriate. He seemed to have an exorbitant amount of manners for a pirate captain. He was a walking contradiction. He said he was this scoundrel, but she didn't really believe that. He seemed so sweet and kind. Like he believed in good form. To say she was confused was an understatement.

When he emerged with a towel slung low on his waist, she was flipping back through the McGuire file at the kitchen table, sipping on a cup of hot cocoa. She bit her lip as her eyes flicked over his chest and the stray drops of water she had the sudden urge to run her tongue over, "Um, I laid out some sweatpants for you and a t-shirt." She'd been meaning to give them to Good Will. They were left over from her very brief relationship with a guy named Walsh.

Killian nodded and winked at her, "Thank you, love." He picked them up and moved back into the bathroom.

When he came out later she had a mug for him, "Hot cocoa." She mumbled, turning her eyes back to the file.

"So, what are you reading?" He asked.

Emma looked up at him carefully before pushing the file towards him, "Work. I have to catch this guy."

"Are you a member of the guard?" He asked.

Emma laughed, throwing her head back as she did so, "Not even, I just," she paused, "when people do bad things and don't show up for court, I chase them down."

"Civilians do this? Ladies do this?" He questioned.

Emma snorted, "I'm hardly a lady." She mumbled into her mug.

Killian regarded her carefully, "I would say that someone of your beauty and who carries themselves the way you do would be quite the lady." He told her honestly, "You look as though you would be royalty in my land."

Emma felt herself flush at his comment, "That's hardly true of this land." She closed the folder and set her mug in the sink. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Killian."

"See you in the morning, lass."

Emma bit her lip, "Emma. Emma Swan." She finally told him her name.

"See you in the morning, Emma." She smiled softly at him and closed her bedroom door behind her.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Once again, I want to thank my awesome beta**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _ **. Girl, you are awesome. Thank you for looking at more than just the grammar/punctuation/spelling/etc. You have no idea how awesome you are and I will forever be appreciative of it. All my lovely readers should also thank her! They should thank her by reading her work and telling her how awesome she is, as well! Anyhow, onto chapter two. ~ XOXO MAS**_

 **Chapter Two**

Emma yawned and stretched from her place in bed the next morning. She'd had the strangest dream that she'd met a man claiming to be Captain fucking Hook and she'd taken him in for the night. It was strange, but it reminded her of a dream she had nearly ten years ago, where she was taken to Neverland by Pan's shadow and woken up by the very same man claiming to be Captain Hook. Maybe she was putting too much cinnamon on her cocoa at night, she chuckled at the thought. Or maybe she really needed a good lay. That was more likely the case now, it had been a while for her. A loud clatter stopped her. Standing quickly, Emma reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out her gun. Very carefully, she opened her bedroom door and walked out into the living room, her weapon drawn. "What the hell?" She screeched.

The man spun and held his hands up automatically at the sight of her, "Bloody hell, lass. What in the seven seas are you doing? And why are you pointing a gun at me?"

Emma took a steadying breath. It hadn't been a dream, "Killian," She whispered. Her eyes roved over his bare chest covered with a smattering of dark hair and strong arms before finally registering that his left hand stopped at a blunt and scarred wrist. _He really was missing a hand._

"Aye, love." His arms still held over his head. "Can you put your weapon down love?"

"What?" Emma glanced down at the gun, "Oh, sorry." Her arm dropped to her side, "I just forgot that you were here."

"Yes, well, I was going to make you breakfast, but your galley is a mystery to me." He admitted, looking around at the gadgets in it.

Emma giggled at the perplexed look on his face, "Instead of burning down my apartment, why don't I help you?"

"That would be advisable." He agreed. She set the gun on an end table and joined him in the kitchen. "So, lass, are you going after your bail jumper today?" He asked. He eyed the gun, "That's what guns look like in this land?" Emma just arched an eyebrow and hummed in response, "Quite different from the ones in my realm."

Emma decided not to comment on the gun comment and the possibility of different realms and nodded, "Yeah, I was going to try to track him down. He usually gambles at a local dive bar tonight." She bit her lip as she cracked an egg in a pan and watched it simmer, "Want to join me?"

"The lass would like my help?" He leered lightly, bowing he said, "I'd be honored."

Emma snorted, "First we need to get you normal clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" He objected, glancing down at his leather pants.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Killian, but you kind of look crazy in them." She couldn't help but laugh at his offended face. "Hey, if I showed up in your world would I look like I belonged?"

His eyes raked over her tank top and tight yoga pants, "Lass, if you walked around in my realm like that I would gladly let you on my ship. You could do whatever you wanted to me." He moved from the counter he was leaning against to stand behind her, his breath warm against her ear.

Emma bit her lip and shivered, glancing over at him. He'd taken his shirt off at some point in the night and never put it back on, not that she was complaining. There didn't appear to be an ounce of fat on him. He was all lean muscles, chest hair and scars. _Girl, you definitely need to get laid._ "You're quite the charmer, Jones." She finally quipped, tearing his eyes away from his impeccable form. He looked like something out of a magazine or a movie. She'd never seen anyone that beautiful in real life. Hell, she'd never even seen anyone that beautiful on television.

"Mhm." His tongue did that obscene thing again and Emma felt her thighs clench together. And if that smug grin on his face was any indication, the bastard knew it.

Clearing her throat, Emma said, "We still need to get you normal clothes." She paused, "Then we can go over the case file more thoroughly before we find you a way home."

"So anxious to get rid of me aren't you, lass?" He teased, his finger tips lightly skimming over her bare shoulder before taking a step back from her.

Emma slipped some toast in the toaster and shrugged, "Don't you have someone you love waiting for you at home?" She asked.

She glanced behind her and saw his shoulders tense, "No, love, it's just me."

Biting her lip she asked, "No wife or girlfriend?" Killian shook his head, "No family?"

"My brother, he died. And my love was killed not too long afterwards." Killian shrugged, "It happens. It's why I was looking for that bloody lamp."

"And how would the lamp help?" She asked.

"I was going to use the wishes to destroy King George's heir and kingdome and the Dark One in one fell swoop." He stated flatly.

Emma nodded, "Okay." She wasn't sure what to say to that. Maybe their deaths spiraled him out of control? Maybe their deaths caused him to lose his mind and forget who he was and where he was from? Loss and love can make people do some insane things. She would know, she'd been there not too long ago herself.

"And what of you, love? Whose clothes am I wearing?" He asked, his smirk back in place.

"Ex-boyfriend. Well, not really, he wasn't really, I wasn't really," she frowned, "it was just about sex." She finally stated honestly.

Killian nodded, "That is how I typically operate." He agreed. "And your family?"

"Orphan." Emma stated, "Never had one." She held out a plate, "Let's eat before the eggs get cold."

OUAT

"Swan," Killian groaned, "these clothes are bloody ridiculous." He stepped out of the dressing room, "I look like an arse."

Emma stifled a laugh, "Killian, you look hot. And your other clothes were _bloody_ _ridiculous_." She mocked.

"I look what?" He asked, ignoring the jab at his accent.

"Hot." Emma stepped forward and adjusted the collar on his shirt, gently smoothing the front out while rolling her eyes with how many buttons he'd left unbuttoned so his necklace and chest hair could show. It wasn't exactly a bad thing though, "Like sexy." She rolled her eyes, "You look _good_ , Jones." At his smirk she shoved him back, "You knew what 'hot' meant, didn't you? Idiot." She muttered.

"I could surmise its meaning based on the look on your face." He looked around, "Now, since you won't let me wear my leather jacket," he paused, "do you think there's one in this place acceptable for your realm?"

Emma snickered, "Can't give up the leather, can you?"

He tugged at her own red leather jacket, "You seem quite fond of it yourself, love."

She shrugged, she wasn't sure where her love of leather came from, but it was definitely there. She picked up the appreciation for it right before she met _him._ She shook her head. She didn't want to think about him ever again. Instead, she yanked the make shift tags off of the thrift store clothes before grabbing his hand and leading him through the aisles. Twenty minutes later they were sitting in a bar going over McGuire's file. "So tonight we'll go to Barney's and he'll be there gambling and we'll just haul his ass in."

"Sounds simple enough." Killian leaned back and grimaced, barely stomaching the ale of this realm.

"Hopefully it will be. Someone like this guy, though," Emma shook her head, "he's going to put up a fight."

Killian bowed forward, "Happy to be your knight in shining whatever."

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I don't believe in fairytales or true love or knights or any of that bullshit."

"Well, Swan," Killian leaned forward, "they're all true and I can promise you this, one day you'll find him. One day you'll find your prince. A woman like you is sure to." He leaned back, "Unless you prefer someone with a bit of a darker past." Those damn blue eyes were getting to her. She tore her gaze away, pushing the memories of her dream from when she was a child out of her mind. Clearly (based on her past relationships), she'd always had a thing for tall, dark and dangerous, it wasn't surprising that even at fifteen she'd dreamt up a sexy, dark haired pirate. And now that this man was standing in front of her, her subconscious clearly shaped her fifteen year old dream guy into this man in front of her.

Emma scoffed at that, "You have no idea what kind of woman I am, buddy." She sighed, "I'm no one's idea of a princess."

Instinctively, Killian reached out and laced his hand with hers, her eyes fell on their joint hands and her heart started racing, "I don't know about that, Swan. If you were a princess, I would certainly vie for your heart. Though your parents wouldn't approve of that." He winked salaciously at her, "Me being a dashing rapscallion and all of that."

Letting out a full laugh, Emma rolled her eyes, "You do know that my parents aren't a king and queen. They weren't even decent human beings. They left me on the side of a highway. A seven-year old boy found me and brought me to a diner. I was thrown into the system, which is a nasty place to be. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

Killian squeezed her hand, "Their loss." He told her honestly.

"That's sweet of you to say, Killian, but maybe not, I haven't exactly behaved very princessly these past few years." Emma admitted softly.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. Emma's eyes widened and she bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She whispered as she withdrew her hand from his, "I don't know you, I've already"

"You've already said too much." Killian surmised. "That's okay, I understand, lass, I'm not typically overeager to share my past with others."

"Well then, instead of delving into our tumultuous pasts, how about we go get ready for tonight?" She suggested as she stood, tossing cash on the table, "You're ready, but you can help me."

"And how will I do that, lass?"

Emma arched a brow at him, "Well, you can tell me what I should wear."

"And how should I bloody know that?" He asked archly.

Emma snickered, leaning forward, "You are a man right? With all your functioning parts." She glanced down at his groin before turning to walk away.

Killian latched onto her arm and spun her into his chest, "I assure you, love, everything works here. If you'd like to find out," his hand slid around her waist, his hand cupping her ass and hauling her flush against him, "I'd be happy to show you." She bit her lip to suppress the moan. He didn't need to know just how much she was affected by him.

Leaning up, Emma let her lips brush his ear, "Not interested, pirate." She spun out of his grasp and led the way out the door.

"Minx." Killian grinned at her.

OUAT

"Okay," Emma pulled a few dresses out of her closet and two pairs of heels, "just tell me which dress you like best." She motioned for him to sit on her bed and she dashed into the bathroom. She came out a moment later in a black dress with black heels, "Well?"

"Whoa," Killian stared at her, "this passes for a dress in your land?"

Emma grinned and nodded, "Oh yes, and you ain't seen nothing yet if you like this one." Four dresses later, Emma came out in the one she knew Killian would like best. "Okay, so here's the last one." She slipped on her black heels and opened the door.

Killian's eyes started at her feet and moved up from the four inch black heels to her long legs to the red bandage dress, finally latching onto her gaze, "You're magnificent, love. Absolutely stunning."

"So this is the one?" She asked.

"It's almost perfect." He stood.

"Almost?" Emma asked archly, a slight scoff added at the end.

Reaching out, Killian released the clip that was keeping her hair pinned to the top of her head. Her blonde locks tumbled down her back, "Now you're perfect." His fingers sifted through the curls. He knew they'd be silky, but he couldn't imagine they'd feel like this.

Emma bit her lip and looked down, "Let me just go put on my make up and we can go." She hesitated for a brief moment before reaching up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Blushing, she shut herself in the bathroom. _Do not fall for this man,_ she commanded herself, _he thinks he's a fucking pirate. I'd be absolutely crazy to let this man into my life. I mean the Enchanted Forest? Get real._ Shaking her head, she walked up to the mirror and began applying her make up so they could go.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you so much to my beta,_** GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia ** _. You're awesome, and oh so patient with me. I really appreciate all you do. Thank you! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"So if you just hang back, I'll hook him with the dress." Emma paused at the bar, ordering two drinks for them. "Once I have him, you'll just help me keep him until I can cuff him and then we'll take him to the station or Barry will come find us, which ever is easier based on how he reacts."

Killian glanced down at her, "And you're sure you'll be alright?" He asked, his brow furrowing adorably and Emma had to remind herself again that he was a crazy person and not to get attached just because he just made it so damn easy.

"Please," Emma scoffed, "I've been doing this on my own for a while now."

Scratching the back of his ear with his good hand, Killian began, "I know, and I'm sure you can handle yourself, love, but"

"You're a gentleman." Emma surmised quietly.

"Once upon a time." He winked at her, "Now I can be whatever you want." He teased, slipping back into the flirtatious banter easily before things became too serious.

"Right now, I want you to be seated over there at that table." She pointed to a hightop, her eyes noting the women who were staring at him unabashedly even as he stood next to her, "And ignore your admirers for me." Accepting the rum from her, Killian brushed a kiss over her cheek that left her blushing in spite of herself, _Down girl_.

"Love, I only have eyes for you." He winked at her before turning and heading towards the table she'd indicated earlier.

Taking her own drink, Emma settled on a bar stool to wait. McGuire was there in the next five minutes, taking his seat at his normal table. Emma's eyes connected with Killian's and he nodded at her in understanding. They appeared to be completely in sync, which unsettled her. Shaking her head, she attempted to focus herself on McGuire. _Game time._

Killian watched Emma from across the room, as she moved over to the poker table, leaning down and whispering to McGuire, batting her eyelashes before he pulled up a chair for her. There was something about Emma Swan that was familiar. Something about the fire in her eyes and the sureness of every move she made that he recognized, he just couldn't pinpoint where he knew her from. Or, more likely, who he knew who was like her. He was sure he'd remember a woman as beautiful as her. And she didn't really believe him when he claimed to be Captain Hook, so clearly she hadn't been in his world at any point in time.

He was startled from his thoughts when Emma let out a yell and there was a clatter of flipping chairs. Standing quickly, he dashed out of the bar and after Emma and McGuire. He moved quickly, passing Emma as she stumbled and latching onto the man, pushing him against a brick building and holding him until Emma arrived, pulling cuffs from the holster under dress. "Thanks." She smiled gratefully at Killian, "I broke one of my heels."

He glanced down at her bare feet, "Love, I've been in many unsavory places in my life, but this realm of yours is quite unsanitary, you shouldn't be walking without shoes on."

Emma smiled softly, touched by his concern, "I'll be okay, Barry's on his way and then we'll head back home. I'm thinking we order in. How does Chinese sound?"

Killian chuckled, "I'd think you realize by now, that I don't know what you're referring to, love."

Emma snorted, "Of course you don't." She flagged down the cop car and transferred McGuire over to Barry before leading Killian back to her Bug.

OUAT

"Swan," Killian swallowed a mouthful of noodles, "the food of your realm is bloody incredible." He took a swallow of the rum they'd picked up on the way home, this rum was nearly as good as his own, far better than the ale in this realm.

Emma giggled, her body rolling to the side, "You've really never had Chinese food before?"

"Swan," Killian laughed as he decided to forgo his glass and just drink straight from the bottle, "I don't understand what you mean by 'Chinese'." He whined.

"Okay, fine," Emma snatched the bottle from him and took a long swig, "tell me about your realm."

For the next fifteen minutes Killian regaled her with tales of the Enchanted Forest. The stories varied from lasses he'd encountered (he enjoyed getting under he skin with those stories), his days in the Navy with his brother, his time facing the Lost Boys in Neverland and different ships he'd boarded. "Oh, I met the most extraordinary lass in Never" he stopped and stared at her, "bloody hell." His eyes narrowed and then widened as the realization of who Emma was dawned on him.

"What, Killian? You're staring weirdly." She took a fortifying swig of the rum at his open gaze.

"Emma Swan," he shook his head, "how is it you don't believe me when we've met before?"

Emma choked on the sip of rum, "We've what?" Her mind flashed over the dream she had when she was fifteen.

"In bloody Neverland. That demon child's shadow took you instead of some boy and then he sent you home. He said he had other plans for you. He wasn't ready for you yet. Tink, Smee and I found you." Killian continued, "You have to remember, don't you remember, love? It wasn't that long ago, I just, I have so many memories, I've been alive for so bloody long and, Swan?"

Emma stared at him blankly, "I thought, I thought it was a dream." She whispered.

"A dream?" He asked, "How the bloody hell could you think it was a dream?"

Emma shook her head, "You look exactly the same." She crawled over to him, "You haven't changed at all, except," her thumb lightly traced a scar on his cheek, "you didn't have this."

"You noticed that much?" His breath hitched at her light touch.

"You were, you are, the most attractive man I've ever seen. Even at fifteen I noticed. Maybe even mostly because I was fifteen." She murmured, a light blush spreading across her cheeks and down over her chest.

The tips of Killian's ears turned red, "Well, Swan, you turned into the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in all my three hundred years." His own hand raised to tangle in her hair.

"This isn't real." Emma whispered, "Captain Hook, Neverland, Peter Pan, none of it is supposed to be real."

"Oh, love," Killian tightened his grip in her hair, lightly tugging her head backwards, his breath ghosting over her pale skin, "I can promise you that I'm very, very real." His lips lightly brushed over the column of her neck.

Breath hitching, Emma moved to straddle his lap before she asked, "Well then, _Captain_ , where's your hook?"

Killian chuckled, nipping lightly at her pulse, grinning when she let out a breathy moan of his name, "Do you want the Captain to use his hook on you, princess?" He asked, tugging her closer to him, lightly thrusting his hips up against her. Emma's mind raced and her blood hummed, "Answer me, princess." He growled in her ear.

"Fuck, yes." She moaned, her own hips rolling into his.

Rocking backwards, Killian pushed himself to his feet, Emma's legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Latching onto any skin he could reach as he stumbled towards Emma's bedroom, shifting her slightly to grab his satchel still resting at the foot of the sofa.

When he dropped her on her bed, she watched him with hooded eyes as he unscrewed the prosthetic hand he'd taken to wearing over the past two days. Letting the hand drop to the floor, he reached down into his bag and brandished a hook. Logically, Emma knew that she should be terrified. Logically, her brain had come up with a million and one ways to explain her dream and his memory and every one of those reasons resulted in him being insane. Logically, she knew that she shouldn't let him anywhere near here with that hook. Yet, as he clicked it into place, she realized she wasn't feeling very logical at the moment. Instead, she pressed her thighs together to get some sort of friction to ease the ache between her legs at the thought of what was to come. She was under no illusions. This man in front of her may be insane, but he was a passionate man who would use her body until she was a boneless heap. And she wanted that. She wanted the dirty, hot, passionate sex this man was offering her.

"Oh no," Killian was hovering over her now, sliding his hook up her bare legs and under her red dress, separating her thighs, "no touching." He murmured. Emma let out a groan at his words. Her groan turned into a long drawn out moan as the cool metal skimmed up her flushed skin. "Usually, Swan, I'd be inclined to remove you dress with my hook, but I happen to really like this on you." He fingered the strap before slipping his hand behind her back to find the zipper, slowly lowering it.

Emma moaned, "Just get it off, Killian." She begged as his hand slid the straps down.

His eyes darkened and his pupils dilated as he took in the skin bared to him, "No corset?" He asked quietly.

"Not necessary." She moaned as his hook skimmed her hardening nipples.

"This realm is bloody spectacular." He murmured as his lips followed his cool hook down her chest before they closed around one nipple. Emma keened, her back arching off the bed as his lips worked her nipples into hardened peaks. His hook was not idle as it slid up her thighs. When he pulled back, he grinned wickedly at her, "You're bloody soaked, love."

Emma rolled her hips into his touch, "More, Killian, just _more_!" She begged again.

Bringing his hook up, he held it near her mouth, "Taste." He ordered darkly. Emma glanced down at the hook and then up at his eyes. Latching onto his gaze, Emma leaned up lightly and flicked her tongue over his hook, lapping up her own arousal. "Bloody hell." He yanked the rest of her dress down and ripped her panties off before settling between her thighs, "My turn." His breath was warm against her, his tongue flicking out against her clit. She arched and let out a long moan at the contact. Killian lapped at her like a man starved, bringing her to the edge twice before finally letting her fall.

"Fuck." Emma propped herself up, slightly dazed. "Get up here." She rolled over and threw the drawer open to her nightstand, yanking out a condom.

"What in the seven seas is that?" He asked, standing and staring as she ripped open the foil.

"It's called a condom." She murmured, pushing herself up to help him out of his pants, "It'll keep diseases from spreading and me from getting pregnant."

"Like a potion?" He asked.

"I guess so, but it goes on you." She explained, reaching out to grasp him, giving him a firm stroke.

Killian let out a long moan, "Fuck, Swan, just don't stop." He moaned. Emma grinned and dropped her head down to him, flicking her tongue out over the head before taking him fully into her mouth. "Bloody hell." His hand wound in her hair, as she hollowed out her cheeks and opened her throat to take him in even deeper, humming around him in appreciation. "Stop, Swan, get up here." She was grinning as he shoved her on her back, "Okay, how does this work?" He asked, motioning to the rubber in her hand.

Emma motioned for him to come to her. He crawled like a predator towards her, watching fascinated as she rolled the condom on him, "I know it feels funny, you'll get used to it." She promised.

Killian cleared his throat, his eyes raking over her, "Will I still be able to feel you?" He asked quietly.

Emma nodded, "It wouldn't be any fun if you couldn't." She promised, laying back where he'd originally put her. She watched as he gently rubbed himself against her dripping folds. Her back arched, "Fuck, Killian." She moaned.

She was ready for him, so he slid in easily. There was no resistance, just pure pleasure, "Fuck, Swan." He murmured, "Bloody hell, so fucking tight and wet." He breathed out against her ear.

Emma arched her back, "So full and stretched, god, just move Killian." She sighed out.

Pushing her legs towards her chest, Killian slammed into her, "Feels so good, Swan." He groaned, his hips snapping into hers.

" _Faster_ " She moaned. Killian's hook traveled down to her clit, pressing hard as his mouth devoured hers. Her orgasm slammed into her with no warning. Killian's hips stuttered as his own orgasm swept over him. When he pulled out of her a moment later, Emma murmured, "Just throw the condom in the trash can." She motioned next to the bed.

Killian let out a hum of acknowledgement before rolling back over and wrapping his arm around her, "You okay, Swan?"

Emma snuggled into his side, her eyes fluttering shut, "Mhm, so good."

He chuckled, "Aye, it was." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Sleep, Swan. We'll figure the rest out in the morning."

"Night, Killian." She dug her face into his chest, her breathing evening out almost instantly. Reaching up, Killian flicked off the bedside lamp, curling himself around her before falling asleep.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you to my awesome beta,**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _ **. You're awesome (she's awesome, folks!)! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"So." Emma stirred the oatmeal in the pot on the stove the next morning. She cleared her throat awkwardly, not quite sure how to comprehend her dream from when she was fifteen being real.

Or the fact that she'd just fucked Captain Hook.

Four separate times.

Killian watched her move, carefully avoiding eye contact with him as she did so. He let out a small sigh before reluctantly saying, "Lass, there's no need to worry, I don't expect anything of you." He scratched the back of his ear with his hook nervously as he watched her stir whatever was on her cook top. It smelled delicious and she was sprinkling sugar in it. He wasn't quite sure how she was feeling. He knew what he wanted. He knew the moment she woke up and pointed a gun to him what he wanted. He wanted her. He didn't want revenge. He didn't want darkness. He wanted her light. She was the light at the end of his tunnel. It came out of left field. He didn't see her coming, but now, after having a taste of her, he couldn't let her go. It scared him how quickly he'd determined that and how confidently he felt about it. But he wouldn't force her to stay with him. She deserved to have whatever she wanted. If he was lucky, it would be him. He typically wasn't that lucky though. So, he braced himself for the conversation to come.

"I guess you want to get to Aghraba," Emma murmured, her eyes glued on the pot on the stove as she continued to stir it unseeingly.

She missed his shrug, but heard his, "I guess."

Her eyes flashed up at the complete lack of conviction in his voice. When their eyes connected she could see how uninterested he was in finding his way to Aghraba. "What about your revenge?" She asked quietly.

His eyes darkened as they raked over her small form wrapped up in his shirt from the evening before. She cut quite the figure in it, "I'm not quite sure it matters any longer." he admitted quietly.

A soft smile spread across her face and she cleared her throat again. "Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like."

"I may take you up on that, lass." His blue eyes twinkled happily at her. Her answering smile was all he needed to make his decision to stay with Emma.

OUAT

 _Four Years Later - Boston, Massachusetts_

"Bloody hell, Swan, this place is even more incredible at night." He glanced around the apartment. "You're sure about this?"

Emma sauntered across the room and wrapped her arms around Killian's waist, she buried her nose in his chest for a moment, just inhaling his scent. His scent had become her home, which was something she never imagined having after Neal abandoned her. "I don't know about you, Jones, but I'm ready for a change of pace. And weather. I miss the seasons." she admitted.

Killian grinned down at her. "And I look forward to weathering through those seasons with you, lass." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and glanced over at the leasing agent who was trying to make herself invisible. "We'll take it."

"A year long lease?" The woman asked.

"Swan?" Killian looked down at her expectantly.

"Yeah, a year long lease is perfect." Emma agreed. She looked up at Killian. "Let's go sign those papers. Then we've got some packing to do an a long ass car ride ahead of us."

"Road trips with you are always an adventure, love." He whispered against her temple. "Come on, darling." He slid his hand from around her waist to lace their fingers together.

OUAT

 _Six Months Later_

Killian perched himself on a bar stool in one of the swankiest restaurants he'd ever been to. Emma was meeting the mark in the next fifteen minutes, so he settled in, ordering a glass of rum, content to wait for her arrival. Today was their four year anniversary, and though he was loathe to spend any of it with clothes on, Swan had promised to make it worth his while when they got home later that evening. And since it was also her twenty-eighth birthday, he planned on making the evening all about his Swan.

He nearly choked on his rum when she walked in wearing the same red bandage dress she'd worn that first night four years ago. _Bloody minx_. She winked at him as she passed by him towards her date. If Killian hadn't been looking forward to tonight before, he really was now. He planned on the evening going smoothly, particularly since there was already a boot on the man's car.

OUAT

Emma threw the small bag with the candles on the table. "He ruined my dress."

Killian tried not to chuckle. "It's okay, love."

"No, he ruined my dress on my birthday and-" she continued as Killian clicked his hook into place.

Before she could continue, he brought the metal down the back of the dress, the sound of it tearing reverberating in the room. "And now I'm ruining your dress," he breathed against her neck, watching as goosebumps popped up in the wake of his hook and she shivered. "It's your birthday, Swan." His lips ghosted over her ear, his teeth lightly scraping the lobe, "You should enjoy it." His hand slipped under the hem of the dress, riding it up so his fingertips could skim the edge of her panties.

She arched into him, one hand raising to comb through his hair when a knock sounded. "Fuck," she muttered.

Killian chuckled and stepped back. "Perhaps, I'll answer the door," he suggested, unscrewing his hook and picking up the prosthetic hand that was resting on the island counter top.

"Well, I certainly can't answer it like this." She motioned to her ripped dress that was pushed up nearly to her hips.

"You should go lay on the bed like that." He grinned wickedly at her. "I'll bring the cupcakes in once I let Mrs. Richardson in. It's likely she locked herself out again." he referred to their elderly neighbor who locked herself out of her apartment at least once a week.

Emma let out a hum of agreement and picked up his hook, with her hand resting on his chest, she murmured a, "Don't take too long or we'll have all the fun without you."

Killian growled in response and gave her ass a playful swat as she made her way to their bedroom. Throwing the door open, he replied, "Let me just grab the key for you, Mrs. Richardson." He frowned when he wasn't eye-to-eye with the rather large woman from next door. His eyes darted downward. "Um, hello, lad?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for Emma Swan." The little boy had a backpack on and a large book tucked under his arm. He cocked his head to the side and studied him.

Killian turned. "Swan, I think you need to come out here," he called out, "dressed." The boy ducked under his arm, "Oi, lad, just what do you think-"

"Are you married to Emma?" The boy asked as he moved into the kitchen, setting his backpack on the ground and his book on the counter.

Killian's head fell to the side. "No, I'm not, but wait, just who are-"

The bedroom door opened and Emma appeared in one of Killian's shirts and a pair of leggings. "Okay, Jones, what's going on?" She stared at the boy in her kitchen.

"Are you Emma Swan?" The boy asked.

Emma stared at him blankly. "Yeah, who's asking?"

The boy beamed at her. "I'm Henry. I'm your son."

Emma and Killian both balked at him. After a moment, Emma cleared her throat. She had to get rid of him. "Nice try, kid, but I don't have a son."

"Ten years ago, you gave up a little boy for adoption. That was me." Henry straightened.

Emma looked between Henry and Killian. "I need a minute." She flew into the bathroom, before she could shut the door, Killian grabbed it, following her inside.

"Swan?"

"I need a minute, Killian." she repeated.

"Emma." He rested his hands on her shoulder. "He could be your son." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Hey, it's okay, we'll just get him home and things will go back to normal."

" _Do you have any juice?" The boy called out._

She shook her head. "The police will handle it."

" _Never mind, found it!"_

"Emma," he protested as she pushed past him.

Emma found Henry chugging juice straight from the jug in their kitchen. "So." Henry wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. "I want you to take me home."

"I'm calling the cops, kid." She picked up the house phone.

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." He challenged her.

Emma scowled. "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother." She studied him for a moment, "No, you won't do that."

"Try me." Henry straightened.

"Look, kid, there's not a lot I'm good at, but there is one thing, let's call it a superpower, I always know when people are lying." She turned her back to him.

Killian was about to protest, when Henry beat him to it. "No, please," he begged her. "Just please come home with me. Please?"

"Emma, we can at least drive him home," Killian suggested.

Emma sighed and spun. "Fine, where's home?" She asked.

"Storybrooke, Maine," Henry answered.

"Storybrooke? Really?" She let out a groan. "Let us change first." She motioned to herself and Killian.

Henry beamed at her, "Awesome!"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Once again, I want to thank**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _**for all her help on this! Thank you for taking the time to edit everything, you're wonderful! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Emma glanced in her rear view mirror as her little bug sped up the highway towards Maine. Henry was reading his storybook with a flashlight in the backseat and Killian was in the passenger seat, quietly letting her sort through her jumbled thoughts. He always knew what she needed, even before she did. He knew when she needed to talk; when she needed to be held; when she needed to be ridden until she couldn't think straight; and when she just needed to sit in silence. She jumped when Killian reached over, lightly grabbing her hand. "It's okay, Swan." he murmured so quietly that Henry couldn't even make out his words.

The action startled Henry and he looked between the two of them, "So, are you like married to my mom or something?"

Killian cleared his throat. "No, lad, I'm not." He paused, his mind moving to the possibility of marrying Emma once more. It was something he'd been toying with over the last couple of months, but he wasn't convinced she was ready for that kind of permanent move yet. He shook his head and reset his focus on the boy in the back seat. "So, what kind of stories are in that book of yours."

Henry studied him for a moment, then he turned his eyes on Emma. "You guys aren't ready for it, yet." he decided with a shake of his little head. He turned his eyes back down on the large book, flipping the page.

Killian turned and arched a brow at him. "We're not ready for what, yet?" He asked. He couldn't help it, he was curious now. He wanted to know exactly what kind of stories were in that book. He knew there were stories about him, stories that were wildly untrue. Ones that made Pan look like a bloody hero, where he lost his hand to an actual crocodile instead of that monster. And none of them included Milah or his revenge for her untimely death. He shook his head and tried to pay attention to Henry and what he was saying. "What did you ask, lad?"

Henry's eyes narrowed and he asked his question again, "Who are you, exactly?"

"Killian Jones." He paused. "I thought I already introduced myself." He turned even more, suddenly realizing what Henry _could_ be asking, "What do you mean 'who am I?'" Killian asked slowly.

Emma slapped his knee with her hand. "Killian," she warned, "don't go putting _those_ ideas in his head. We're just dropping him off," she reminded him. She didn't want to stick around. She wanted to leave the kid and then break their lease and get the hell out of Boston. Nothing good could come from this. She had a terrible feeling about going to Storybrooke with Henry, she just wasn't sure why.

Killian scowled. "They're not ideas if they're true, Swan." He still hated that she occasionally chose to ignore the fact that a fairytale character from her world was very real. And that she was in a relationship with him.

Emma let out a small grunt and rolled her eyes. "Killian, I don't want to have _that_ conversation with him," she growled quietly.

"What conversation?" Henry asked, his interest piqued as he straightened. "What are you talking about? What's going on?" He asked. After a moment, he motioned to Killian's gloved prosthetic hand, "Do you only have one hand?"

"Kid!" Emma cried out. "That's rude."

"Swan, its-" Killian began.

"No," Emma interrupted, she turned her attention back to the boy, "you don't ask questions like that, kid."

"I have a name, you know," Henry muttered. Killian couldn't help but to notice that the defiant look on Henry's face mirrored Emma's perfectly. If he'd had any doubt they were mother and son, he didn't anymore.

Emma did her best to ignore Killian's glare as she chose to not respond to Henry's comment. "So, what's in the book?"

Henry squirmed in the backseat. "It's a fairytale book," he paused after a moment. "But the stories are _true_."

"Fairytale stories that are true?" Emma asked slowly, her eyes widening. She'd never come across anyone else who believed the stories were true, well anyone other than Killian who was actually from another realm.

"You're not ready," Henry repeated. The car lapsed into silence for the next hour. Emma's mind flew through the possibility that her _son_ had found her and even more than that, he knew that fairytales were real. She shuffled her position around in her seat and glanced in the rear view mirror again. Henry had fallen asleep, his book open on his lap.

"It's okay, Swan," Killian promised her. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out." At her skeptical look, he continued, "You know this doesn't change a thing about the two of us." She looked concerned, so he rested his real hand on her thigh. "Emma, my love, whether or not we are apart of this child's life or not doesn't matter to me. I want you, no matter what. I love you, no matter what. Please try not to worry too much about how our lives may or may not change. And... " he paused. "and know that my feelings for you will _never_ change. I love you."

She sighed softly. "I love you too." After a moment of silence, she asked, "Killian, do you think he's making this up, or do you think he really knows..." she stopped talking.

Killian reached around and carefully pried the fairytale book from the boy's grasp. "Let's see what the fuss is over this book." His hands skimmed the cover and he hummed, "Can you feel that?" He asked.

Emma stared at him. "Feel what?" She asked, looking over at him with furrowed brows.

"Give me your hand, love." He held out his prosthetic hand. Without a thought, Emma set her hand in his fake palm. He placed her hand over the cover. "Just let your fingers skim the book," he murmured.

Emma hummed lightly. "It feels like it's pulsing." she murmured in awe. "What is that?"

"That would be magic, darling." he told her softly. His eyes flickered over to her. "There's something to the lad's story."

"We don't know his story, Killian." she reminded him.

"Well then, let's find out what it is." He opened the book to the first page.

"Read it to me, please?" Emma asked quietly.

Killian glanced over at her. "Of course, love." Emma let his lilting voice wash over her as the car continued to roll up 95 North. After thirty minutes of reading, he paused. "Emma, love, if this story is true, then you're the Savior. It's your story."

She sniffled, reaching up to wipe away a tear. "So you're telling me that my parents didn't just abandon me, that I was sent here and that I spent all that time in the foster system just to save a bunch of people I don't know?" She was fighting to keep her voice low and steady. "Killian, that's absurd."

"As absurd as me being Captain Hook and you meeting me in Neverland when you were fifteen?" He asked with a dramatically arched brow.

She sighed. "I know, I just… Killian, it's a lot to take in."

"You believe?" Henry asked quietly with a yawn.

She caught his gaze in the mirror. "Yeah, kid. Mostly because Killian is Captain Hook."

Henry straightened. "Captain Hook? Really? You're not in my book, but that's awesome."

Killian frowned. "What do you mean I'm not in the bloody book?" He continued flipping the pages rapidly. "Well, what in the-"

"It's probably because you're so old," Emma teased.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked archly.

Emma let out a chuckle. "Well, you would've already been in Neverland when I was born, right? Weren't you there for hundreds of years?" She asked honestly. "When I was dropped in Neverland, that was at the very end of your time there. You were only there for nine more years," she pointed out.

He grunted, but nodded. "I suppose I was already there when your parents met and you were born," he admitted finally. "I'm not that old though."

"You're more than three hundred years old, babe, you're old." Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, though, it bodes well for me," she reminded him.

Henry's eye were wide. "You're really more than three hundred years old?" He asked. "Wow, how did you get to be that old."

Killian snorted. "In Neverland time doesn't move forward. It stands still. So while time here and in the Enchanted Forest may have passed, time in Neverland didn't. So I'm still the same age I was when I found myself there."

"And how old were you?" Henry asked, bouncing forward.

"I was thirty-one when I wound up in Neverland. I'm thirty-five now," he answered.

Emma snickered. "Almost thirty-six," she sang with a mocking smile.

"Do not mock my age, Swan." He pointed a finger at her. "Neverland may have given me experience, but as you can see, I've retained my youthful glow."

Emma rolled her eyes and snorted. Before she could respond, Henry asked, "So, where's your hook?"

Killian cleared his throat and waited for Emma to nod at him before he reached into his bag and brandished his hook. "It doesn't exactly fit in with this world, so I don't wear it outside of the house," he explained.

Henry looked between Emma and Killian, watching as Emma's hand slithered over to Killian's prosthetic one, absently running over it. "So, are you guys like true love or something?"

"What?" Both of them stilled and looked at Henry.

"Eyes on the road, Swan!" Killian leaned forward to grab the wheel as the car swerved with Emma's shock.

"Sorry, sorry!" Emma let out a shuddering breath. "Okay, kid, Killian may be Captain Hook and your book may be true, but that does not mean that true love exists."

It was Henry's turn to snort. "Your mom and dad are true love."

"Right, because I'm the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White." She rolled her eyes.

"Give her time to process," Killian advised Henry. "It took her having to fu-"

" _Killian!_ " Emma shouted. "Stop speaking."

Killian's eyes twinkled at her. "It took Emma a while to recognize who I was and believe it even _after_ we'd met years before."

"Wait, you met years before? When did you meet?" Henry asked.

Emma sighed and launched into her story of accidentally falling into Neverland when she was fifteen and meeting Killian.

"She was quite the determined lass," Killian explained. "Very stubborn and strong-willed. Even if I only interacted her for a brief time," he teased her.

"Forgive me for not expecting to land in another bloody realm," she muttered.

"That is so cool! You've been to another realm? One with magic?" Henry bounced up and down. "That's so awesome! After you break the curse, can we go traveling to other lands with magic?" He asked.

Killian cleared his throat. "It's not that easy, lad. We need a portal. I wound up here because of a portal and-"

"Got stuck?" Henry finished.

"Well, I didn't look for one, honestly," he answered.

Henry's brow furrowed adorably, and again Killian was struck by how similar the two were as the boy asked, "Why not?"

"Well, Henry, I met your mum. Again." He glanced at Emma. "And I had no interest in leaving after that. I wanted to stay here. With her."

"Because you're true love," Henry surmised.

"Again with the TL words, kid." Emma shook her head. "Let's just get you home." She sighed. "Thank God, there's the exit." She pulled the car off the highway and the car fell into silence as she took the long state road straight into Main Street. "So, what's your address?" She asked.

Henry glanced between the two of them. "44 Not-Telling-You Street," he finally stated.

Emma brought the car to a screeching halt in the middle of Main Street. "I need a minute." She got out of the car and slammed the door.

Killian glanced at Henry. "Wait in here, lad." He followed Emma's lead and shut his own door, rounding the car. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her into his embrace. "I know this wasn't how we planned to spend your birthday, love, but we need to get Henry home. So I need you to breathe," he murmured into her hair, inwardly sighing as she relaxed against him instantly. "Then you and I will head back to Boston and just continue with our lives."

She pulled back. "Killian, do you think there really is a curse here?"

He scratched the back of his ear. "I don't know, Swan. We can stay until tomorrow and look around, try to determine what the situation is, if you'd like. If there is a curse and you are the Savior, then isn't it our duty to try to save the town?"

Emma let out a groan. "I really just wanted you to fuck me until I couldn't walk," she muttered.

Killian let out a laughed, his head tipping back and his eyes crinkling. "Love, I will do that whenever you desire." He grasped her head with both his hands lightly. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her lips. When he pulled back, he suggested, "How about we find an inn to stay at after we drop the boy off at his home. Then, if you're not too tired," his voice dropped to that dark, dangerous note that made her just _want_ , "I will fuck you until you can't walk."

Emma nudged her nose with his. "Promise?"

"Aye, love, I promise," he agreed, just as Henry opened the car door. He turned, keeping Emma in his arms. "Okay, Henry, I think it's time to tell us where you live."

"You'll just drop me off and leave," he protested.

"Look, kid, it's almost..." Emma looked up at the clock tower, "8:15?" She could've sworn it was later.

"That clock hasn't worked my entire life." Henry shrugged. "Time's frozen here. Now that you're here though, we can break the curse."

Emma sighed and was about to speak with a new voice called out, "Henry, what are you doing here?" He stopped in front of Emma and Killian. "Oh, hello."

"Hey, Archie!" Henry waved.

The man knelt down in front of Henry. "Henry, you missed our session today," he pointed out.

"I'm sorry, but I had to go find my mom," Henry explained.

The man frowned. "Henry, what have I told you about lying?"

Henry didn't respond, so Emma did. "Hi, we're just giving him a lift home." She held out her hand. "I'm Emma, this is Killian. Do you know his address?"

"The Mayor's house?" He asked. "Yeah, just take a left there. You can't miss it. It's the biggest house on the street." He paused. "I'm Archie, by the way."

Emma's eyes swiveled down to Henry. "You're the Mayor's kid?" She let out a snort, "Okay, let's get you home." She opened the door to the bug. "Now, please."

Killian scratched the back of his ear. "Thank you, Archie. Have a nice night."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you again to my amazing beta,_ ** GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _ **, you're awesome! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Emma stopped her little bug in front of the largest house on the street. She would wager to say that it was easily one of the largest in the entire town. Archie hadn't been kidding when he said they wouldn't miss it. "Okay, kid, time to face the music." She stepped out of the car, pushing the seat forward so Henry could climb out after her.

"Henry?" A dark-haired woman flew out the front door and down the brick steps. "Henry?" She cried out again. When she reached the boy, she wrapped him in her arms, whispering into his ear.

Emma bit her lip and leaned against the passenger side door next to Killian as she watched the reunion take place. "You okay, Swan?" He asked softly, his arm coming to curl around her waist.

Emma was going to respond when Henry's angry cry caught her ear. "I found my _real_ mom." He stomped his foot and pushed past her and the man Emma supposed was the sheriff, given the badge he was wearing.

The woman looked thunderstruck, staring after her fleeting child before she turned and eyed Emma and Killian, almost as if she was noticing their presence for the first time. "How would you like a glass of the best cider you'll ever have?" She offered courteously. Her words were welcoming, but her voice was cold and there was ice in her steely gaze. Emma found herself wanting to defiantly kick her ass, to prove she wasn't a wilting flower.

Killian scratched the back of his ear nervously. "Got anything stronger than that, lass?" He joked lightly. Emma responded by nudging her elbow into his ribs. The woman simply smiled at them before pushing the front door open wider.

"I'll just go check on the boy," the other man offered, leaving the three of them without so much as an introduction or even acknowledging Emma and Killian's presence.

Emma linked her hand with Killian's and followed the mayor and sheriff inside. The house was pristine. The decorations were perfect, but it was cold and uninviting. She shivered involuntarily. "You cold, love?" Killian asked, raising his prosthetic hand to rub her leather clad arm. He moved to shrug out of his own jacket to drape over her shoulders. Ever the gentleman, her pirate was.

She shook her head and smiled up at him. "I'm okay," she promised half-heartedly as they followed the mayor into what appeared to be her home office.

"Please, have a seat." A few moments later, they were all sipping on the best spiked apple cider Emma had ever had. The woman wasn't kidding about that.

Emma shifted uncomfortably next to Killian as the regal woman introduced herself and explained how hard it was to be a single mother and the mayor of a small town. It made Emma wonder why she even bothered to adopt Henry in the first place if she was more focused on her career than on her child. And that led her to believe Henry wasn't happy or welcome here. She had the sudden urge to walk upstairs, scoop him up and get the hell out of town with him.

"Ms. Mills," Killian cleared his throat, "we were just dropping him off." He set his glass on the table and stood up. "It is rather late and our drive back is long, we should get going." He held his hand out to Emma. "Swan?"

Emma bit her lip and nodded. "Have a nice night," she agreed, setting her nearly untouched glass on the table before following Killian out.

When they were in the bug and headed back towards the highway, Emma noticed Henry's storybook in the back seat of her car. "Why that little-"

"Swan!" Killian pointed ahead. "Watch out!"

Emma's eyes shot to the road and the white wolf standing in the middle of it. Twisting the wheel, she overcorrected and crashed into the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign.

OUAT

"Shit," Emma muttered, forcing herself into a sitting position. Idly, she threw her arm out to the side. "What the fuck happened last night? I had the strangest dream about a town in Maine." She mumbled. When her arm hit air, she forced her eyes open and looked to the side where Killian should've been. It was strange enough that he wasn't wrapped around her. The two of them had no sense of personal space when they slept, they were nearly one being. "Killian?"

A small groan sounded as Emma took in her surroundings. _A jail cell?_ "What's going on?"

"Ah, good. You're awake." Emma's eyes landed on the sheriff. "I'm Graham, by the way, and I brought coffee and donuts. Sometimes the stereotypes are true." He shrugged, setting the to-go carrier with three coffee cups in it on the desk next to a white paper bag that she assumed was filled with the donuts.

"What happened?" Emma asked quickly, rising and making her way to the cell door.

"Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought, perhaps?" He offered. "And technically only you should be here since you were the one driving, but this was a free place for Mr. Jones to sleep off his drinks as well." He motioned to the other jail cell.

"Killian?" Emma moved towards their combined cell wall. "Wake up, babe." She was suddenly worried the mayor had spiked the cider with more than alcohol, but that seemed ridiculous. That would keep them _in_ town, and the woman clearly wanted them gone.

Killian rolled over and reached for her. "What?" He asked, when his hand hit one of the rods. "Swan?"

"Yeah, we're in jail." She muttered. _That_ got his attention.

He sat up fast and looked around. "What the bloody hell am I doing in the brig?" He asked, self-righteously, those damnable eyebrows shooting up like a cartoon character's might. Emma had to fight the urge to reach through the bars and smooth out the frown lines on his forehead. "I haven't committed a crime in ages."

Emma snorted at his words, now she wanted to shove him lightly. "Wow, maybe not the smartest thing to admit to being a criminal in front of the town _sheriff_ ," she pointed out. He just scowled at her in return.

The sheriff chuckled. "You two are quite a pair." He picked up a set of keys. "Now, no more drinking and driving," he warned them.

"I wasn't drunk. I hadn't even had a full glass of that cider. There was a wolf in the road," Emma explained.

"A wolf? Right." Graham chuckled and shook his head.

"There was a bloody wolf in the road. I saw it, too!" Killian objected as his own cell was opened. "Why would we make up such a tale?"

Graham didn't reply to that, instead he said, "Billy towed your car. He said he'll have it fixed before the end of today." He dug in his pocket for a business card, "The shop is just off Main Street. You can't miss it." Graham handed the card to Emma. "In the meantime, I suggest you head down to Granny's. She's got the best pancakes in the world."

Killian picked up Emma's red leather coat and helped her into it, before slipping into his own. "Thanks, mate, we'll take that advice." He put his prosthetic hand on the small of Emma's back. "Come on, love, let's go get something to eat," he suggested softly.

"Oh, we retrieved these from the car." He held up Killian's bag and Henry's book.

"Thank you," Emma murmured, her arm looping around Killian's, her cheek coming to rest against his shoulder as they made their way out of the station and down the street to the diner.

As they walked down the street, Killian nudged her shoulder lightly. "Swan, you alright?" He asked.

Emma sighed and stopped to lean against the white picket fence outside of the diner Graham had suggested. "He doesn't seem happy."

"Who? The sheriff? Would you be if your boss was that infernal woman?" He referred to Mayor Mills.

Emma shook her head. "No, Henry. He doesn't seem happy and-"

Killian tilted her head up with his fingers. "Love, if you're not certain that the boy is safe then we should probably stay. We've closed all of our open cases, we could take some time off, maybe stay just long enough to make sure the lad is safe and well taken care of," he suggested.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't know, Killian. Is it fair to blow in and out of his life like that?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Emma, I think it would be wise to maybe stay just for a few days. We'll call it a mini-vacation. I bet they have boats we can take out? I could take you sailing, we could hike in the woods, anything you'd like."

"I think right now I just want some cocoa and to curl up next to you," she admitted, a small flush rising on her cheeks.

Killian grinned at her. "I think I can help with that." He pushed the white gate open. "Come, Swan, let me buy you that cocoa. After you've had a drink we can decide if we're staying or going."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Thank you so much to**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _ **for her amazing work! Thank you for taking the time as I bombard you with updates and take all of your spare time up to review my work. You're amazing! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

"Thank you." Emma eyed the leggy brunette who was smiling widely at Killian. "I think that will take care of us." She hinted that the woman should move. She didn't. Instead she picked up a bit of her hair streaked in read and twirled it around her finger, her lashes batting at Killian and Emma had the urge to just pummel her to the floor. Killian was _hers_.

"You sure there's nothing else I can get you?" She asked again.

Emma glared at Killian, as he chuckled and grinned up at the woman. "I don't think so, lass."

The young woman only deflated slightly. "Well, my name's Ruby. If you need anything else just holler."

When she was gone, Emma scowled. "You came in with another woman, is that not enough of a hint that you're taken?"

Killian laughed lightly. "Are you jealous, Swan?" He teased.

She continued to glare at him. "Yes, actually, I am," she snapped. "Because you're _my_ pirate. And I realize that you may very well be the most attractive man on the planet, but I don't like it when other women ogle you. Only I get to do that."

Killian's smirk turned into a soft smile. "Indeed I am, love. As if I could ever belong to anyone else."

Biting her lip, Emma stood up and moved to his side of the booth, curling into his side. "That goes both ways, pirate." She nudged her head under his chin and he curled his arm around her waist. Reaching across the table, he grabbed her cocoa, handing it to her.

"Now, Swan, what would you like to do with our day while the lad is in school?" He asked, raising his coffee cup to take a sip.

Emma's fingers found a small patch of skin between his shirt and his jeans. Rubbing gentle circles there, she sighed, "I don't know. I guess we could take a look around the town. These people don't seem cursed to me." She glanced up at him. "You wouldn't recognize any of them, would you?"

He shook his head. "Not likely. I left the Enchanted Forest more than three hundred years ago," he reminded Emma. "By the time I'd left Neverland, they'd already been cursed for some time. None of them would've even been alive when I was still living there," he paused.

"You're thinking," Emma murmured. "What are you thinking?"

He cleared his throat, "Well, there is one person who would be alive still."

Emma felt his entire body tense beneath her. "Oh." The realization hit her. "Milah's husband." She sat up, her eyes hazy and concerned. "Killian, you don't have to see him if you don't want to." She bit her lip. "Or if you..." she cleared her throat, unsure of how to voice her concern.

He simply tightened his grip around her waist, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "It's okay, Swan. If we see him, it's okay. That anger and darkness has long since faded away." At her questioning glance he gave her a crooked smile. "It was replaced by you and your light."

She sighed and leaned into him, pressing her lips to his. The kiss was slow and languid, it seemed almost endless. When he finally did pull away, she was left breathless, her head spinning slightly. "I love you, Killian," she murmured, her fingers lightly scratching at his scruff.

"I can't imagine why," he admitted. "But you should know that I'll never take it for granted." He pressed another kiss to her lips. "I love you too, Swan."

OUAT

Hand-in-hand, Emma and Killian walked down Main Street, just wandering with no real end goal in mind. At the diner, they spoke to Ruby and Granny some. Neither of them appeared to be cursed. Neither of them showed any signs at recognizing Killian, either. And he, in turn, had no clue who they could be in his world.

They made their way down to the docks, settling on a bench and watching the water lap against the sides of the boats. "I was thinking..." Emma began tentatively.

"That's never a good thing, love," Killian teased.

She scowled lightly and nudged his ribs. "I was thinking that we have quite a bit of money saved up."

His fingers tangled in the tips of her hair. "Mhm, I suppose we do, Swan."

"We should buy a boat," she blurted out. She'd been thinking about it for a few months. She knew how much he missed being at sea and captaining a boat and, well, they were only young once. In this realm anyhow.

He glanced down at her, his eyebrows shooting up at her in surprise. "What?"

She grinned up at him. "You miss being on the sea. A lot. And I know that the boats won't be like your ship, but what if we bought a boat. We could take it out, go sailing, whatever it is you want to do. You shouldn't have to give up what you love just to stay here and be with me."

He frowned. "All these years later, Swan, and you still think I gave up more than I get by being with you?" She shrugged and didn't comment. "You're an infuriatingly silly woman," he chided. "I get more by having you with me than I can even begin to explain. I love you, Swan."

He studied her silently for a moment, almost as if he were contemplating something, and she squirmed in his light grasp. "What? You're thinking again."

"I'm thinking I want to marry you," he said simply. "But I'm afraid that if I ask you, you won't say yes."

Her mouth opened and closed silently as she tried to process what he was saying. Finding her voice, she asked, "You think I'll say no?"

He raised a brow at her. "Honestly, Swan, I know you, and I know that you still think you're not enough for me and that I'll leave you. And things are perfect as they are now and if we try to move forward you'll get scared. I'm content to wait, but moments like these remind me of how much I want to marry you. I'm nothing if not a patient man, though."

Biting her lip, Emma moved slightly away from him so she could look him directly in the eyes. "Ask me," she murmured.

He sent her an amused smirk and slid off the bench, dropping to his knee. "Emma, my love, when I met you," he chuckled, "for the second time, that is, you reminded me that there was more to the world than darkness and revenge. You're so full of light and hope and you've shared that with me every bloody day. I want nothing more than continue on this path with you as my wife. I want to be your husband. So, darling, would you marry me?"

She cleared her throat to help her find her voice. "Yes, Killian." She nodded, her throat clogged with tears. "I'll marry you. Yes."

His eyes sparkled as he held up his finger, opening his bag, he dug around. "I've been carrying this around for a few weeks now, just trying to find the nerve to ask you." He pulled a small wooden box out. It was old and worn, clearly treasured by the centuries old pirate. Opening the box carefully, he pulled out a simple silver band with an amethyst in it. "It was my mother's," he explained. "Liam and I never had the heart to part with it, even when times were very hard and we needed the coins." His hand was shaking as he rested her left hand on his prosthetic palm, slipping the ring on her slim finger. "A perfect fit," he murmured.

She glanced down at the ring, and then up at him. "Like it was meant to be," she murmured softly.

"Now you're starting to sound like your lad," he teased, moving up to the bench.

"Maybe there is something to this true love thing, after all." She cupped his scruffy cheeks with her hands, dragging his face down to hers to pull him into a kiss.

OUAT

Emma and Killian stood outside the school, his arms wrapped around her waist, as the bell sounded. "That woman is going to hate this," Emma murmured.

Killian chuckled in her ear. "Just wait until she finds out we're staying for a week," he reminded her.

"Just wait until the kid finds out." Emma smiled up at him. "He's going to be really happy."

Killian grinned, pressing a kiss to her temple, her ear and her cheek in quick succession as Henry came to a skidding halt in front of them. "You're still here!" He bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, you hungry, kid? Want to get a bite at Granny's?" Emma asked.

"Yes, definitely!" He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the street. Emma in turn, reached her other hand out for Killian, lacing their fingers together seamlessly.

"So," Emma began uncertainly, "How was school?"

"Boring. Ms. Blanchard loves birds. It's like all we learn about. I guess that's to be expected though," he prattled off.

Killian arched a dark brow at the boy. "Why is that to be expected?" He asked.

"Because she's Snow White," Henry replied simply.

Emma stopped walking and stared down at him. "Snow White? As in my _mother_?"

Henry and Killian both watched as denial, then acceptance flashed across her face. "Swan?" Killian tugged on her hand lightly.

"My mother is here," Emma murmured.

Henry beamed at them. "You really do believe!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Do you have my book, by the way? We need to start on Operation: Cobra immediately."

Emma's brow furrowed. "Operation what?"

"Operation: Cobra. It's identification. We need to know who each of the fairytale characters are in this world so we can try to right their stories." Henry explained as he opened the door to the diner and led them to a booth in the back.

"Okay, well, how do we do that if none of us knew them?" Emma asked.

"With the book." Henry held out his hands expectantly and Killian removed the large book from his bag, handing it across the table to Henry, who was curled up next to Emma.

Two hours later, Emma, Killian and Henry had a fairly long list of who was who in each realm. Glancing at the clock, Henry nudged Emma. "I have to go home." He frowned. "You're not-"

"We're getting a room at the inn tonight, kid," Emma promised. "We're not going anywhere."

He nodded. "Okay, good. Walk me home?" He asked.

"Of course, lad." Killian stood and shrugged into his leather jacket/ "Let me just go settle our tab with the wolf." He winked at Emma and Henry conspiratorially.

OUAT

With Henry dropped off at home, Emma and Killian walked hand-in-hand back to the inn. "So." She twirled to walk backwards as they approached the side door, pulling him along with her. "We have some celebrating to do," she reminded him, waving her left hand around in the air.

Killian's smile was soft. Stopping, he tugged her into his chest. "Aye, love, we really do." He kissed her on the sidewalk, his tongue sliding between her lips, tangling with hers. His prosthetic hand slid under her jacket and sweater, while his real hand angled her head backwards, his lips sliding down her neck, his scruff scratching at her skin pleasantly. When he pulled back, her pupils were blown wide, her gaze shrouded with lust. "Let's find that room, shall we?" He asked quietly. Emma just hummed in agreement.

A minute later, they pushing the door to the inn open.

" _I'm sorry that my heart condition stopped you from sleeping your way down the eastern seaboard."_

" _I should just go, there's nothing left for me in this town anyhow."_

Killian and Emma both stopped at the yelling of the older woman and the young brunette. "Can we help you?" Granny asked with a snap.

Killian cleared his throat. "We'd like a room."

Granny and Ruby both stared at each other before Granny shuffled over to the check-in counter. "How long?"

"Just a week," Emma answered quickly.

"There's usually an upgrade charge for the square view, but since rent's due, I'll waive it," she murmured.

"Square is fine, lass," Killian squeezed Emma's hand comfortingly.

"What names should I put on the reservation?" Granny asked.

Emma's eyes darted down to the ring on her left hand and she smiled softly. "Killian and Emma Jones," she answered before Killian could reply. His answering smile was worth it.

"Emma, what a lovely name," an accented voice sounded behind them.

Emma and Killian both turned to find a fine boned man leaning on cane behind them. Killian tensed instantly, and Emma glanced up at him worriedly before replying. "Thank you."

Granny cut in at that moment, holding out a wad of cash. "It's all here."

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure it is," he agreed. He paused in front of Emma and Killian again, his eyes hardening as they skimmed Killian's tense frame. "You two enjoy your stay, _Emma_."

When he was gone, Emma turned back to Granny. "Who was that?"

Ruby answered instead. "Mr. Gold. He owns this place," she whispered.

"The inn?" Emma asked.

Granny shook her head. "The town." Holding out a key, she gave them a stiff smile, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Once again, a big thank you to_** GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia ** _for being an awesome beta! You're amazing! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Emma wrapped her arms around herself tightly and studied her fiance. His face was drawn, his lips were pursed, his brow furrowed, and for the life of her, she didn't know what to do. A fairytale character killed his fairytale character wife, who happened to be Emma's fairytale character fiance's girlfriend. Or something to that effect. She was at a total and complete loss, so she asked the obvious, "Are you okay, Killian?"

He grunted and dropped his bag to the floor, stripping out of his jacket and rolling up his sleeves to start jerking at the leather straps that held his prosthetic hand in place. "Fine," he muttered. She sighed, he was most certainly _not_ fine.

She moved swiftly to his side to help him. "Let me," she murmured, her fingers softly skimming the back of his hand in an attempt to soothe him.

It didn't work, he just scowled before snapping, "I've got it, Swan."

Her eyes shot up to his. The blue was so dark. She hadn't seen them this dark from anything other than lust for her and her body in _years_. He seemed to put Milah behind him long ago, and he'd also reconciled with what Neal did to her, allowing them to finally bury all of their demons and just be together. Until now. And apart of her (a rather large part), felt like it was her fault because she was the one who wanted to stay and if they hadn't stayed, they wouldn't have run into _him_ and she and Killian would already be naked, moaning from the intense pleasure they could bring each other. "Killian," she whispered his name slowly, softly. "Let me," she repeated. His hand dropped to his side and he let out a deep sigh. She carefully unhooked each buckle until she could pull the contraption off. She set it on the dresser, her fingers gently massaging his stump. "That was him, wasn't it? Milah's husband?" She asked quietly, already well aware of the answer. She could read him like an open book, just as he could her. "He really is here and alive." Killian didn't reply. "It's okay if it still hurts, Killian." She kept her gaze firmly on his arm, her fingers applying enough pressure to get the blood really flowing again. "It's okay to still hurt, and it's okay to still love her. You should always love her. I'm sure she loved you. I can't fathom that there is a way to know you and not love you," she admitted.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her into him. She could feel him wrestling with his inner demons before he finally brushed his lips over her cheek. "I love _you_ , Emma."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "I know that, but that doesn't mean that it can't hurt or that you can't love her, too." She pressed a kiss to his neck, taking a deep breath to inhale his scent. "If I saw Neal..." her eyes glossed over. "It would hurt like hell, but I'm sure there would be _something_ for me to sort out."

He let out a growl. "If I didn't kill the wanker first. That would make it fairly easy for you to sort."

She chuckled at that. "And I appreciate that." Her hands smoothed over his chest, her fingers itching to get rid of his shirt so she could feel _him_. "Come on, pirate. Let's get ready for bed." She pulled out of his grasp, sucking in a breath as he spun her back into his chest.

"I do believe, milady," his mouth moved to her ear, his teeth grazing the lobe. "We have some celebrating to do."

Her back arched as she pushed herself closer to him/ "I suppose we do. After all, I'm going to be Mrs. Jones soon."

His mouth moved down her neck so he could nose at the top of her sweater. "How soon would you like to be Mrs. Jones?" He questioned.

She let out a breathy moan of his name as his teeth forced the sweater and bra cup down, "Don't ruin the clothes. Only ones I have," she reminded him. When his teeth latched onto a nipple, she keened and let out a moan.

"How soon?" He asked again.

His scruff scraped over the swell of her breast and she breathed out, "As soon as possible."

His head rose and he ripped her sweater and tank top off, his hand reaching around to unclasp her bra, "Do you honestly mean that, Emma? You'll really marry me?"

"And you call me a silly and infuriating woman." Her nimble fingers flew over the buttons of his Henley until his chest was exposed to her. Running her fingers over his abs, she let her fingernails lightly scrape through his chest hair. "It takes a little bit of time here. We have to get a marriage certificate first." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Tomorrow, while Henry's in school we'll see if they can do that here. I'm sure there's a priest or a justice of the peace or someone who can oversee a marriage."

He raised his hands to cup her face. "You're sure, Swan?"

"If you're asking me if I want a big wedding in a poofy white dress, the answer is no. I just want you, Killian."

He dropped his forehead down to hers. "I like the sound of that. Perhaps we can find you a white dress, though," he hummed. "The thought of ripping it off you is quite enticing," he admitted.

"With the hook?" She asked, arching a brow.

He growled and scooped her up, depositing her on the bed with a soft thump. "You are a wanton, dirty thing." He crawled up after her and she once again felt like the prey he was hunting down. She loved it. "You love it when the Captain comes out to play."

She arched as he palmed her breast. "Mhm," she agreed. I do. And I'm all yours," she murmured.

His hand ghosted across her stomach. "All mine," he whispered, a bit of awe in his voice. "Love you, darling."

Emma opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows so she could catch his gaze. "Love you, too," she murmured, reaching out to pull his head to her.

OUAT

Emma woke the next morning with Killian curled around her. Her fingers danced up his arm and he shifted against her. She thought he was still asleep until she felt a few kisses peppered to the back of her neck. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered.

She turned over, wrapping her body around his. She loved the way they slept together, how it was impossible to tell where one person began and the other one ended. She hummed. "Guess what?"

He pressed a kiss to her lips lightly before asking, "What?"

Her hands ran over every inch of bare skin she could reach. "We're getting married."

He grinned and rolled them over so he could hover above her. "We're getting married, Mrs. Jones." A banging at the door stopped what would've been a very pleasurable morning. "Bloody hell." The banging continued as he stood, reaching for his jeans to yank on. "I'm coming, hold your bloody horses," he called out, snapping them closed with one hand while Emma yanked the covers up to her chest. He threw the door open and scowled. "What?"

The door swung open and Regina pushed past him. "Where is my son?" She snapped.

Emma and Killian both stared at her. "What are you talking about?" Killian asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Where is my son? Henry's missing. Again," she screeched.

Emma straightened. "Henry's missing?" She asked, gathering the sheet more firmly around her.

It was then that Regina took in the scene around her. "Well, I certainly hope he's not here if this is what you are doing with your morning." She motioned between Emma and Killian.

Killian waved his hand. "We're celebrating." Regina just arched her brow, waiting impatiently for him to elaborate. "We're getting married."

Regina just snorted at that. "Where is my son?" She repeated.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "We haven't seen Henry since we dropped him off at home last night. This is twice within a few days that he's gotten away from you," she accused. "What the hell is wrong with you, lady?" She snapped.

Regina took a step forward. "Now listen here-" she began, but Killian sidestepped in front of her.

"Look, Mayor Mills, Swan and I find people for a living. How about you let us find Henry and bring him home," he suggested lightly.

Regina scowled. "I will meet you downstairs in five minutes." She spun and slammed the door behind her.

"Killian, I'm going to kill her." Emma stood up, the sheet dropping as she made a move towards the door.

"Okay, first of all, Swan, she's the mayor of this town, probably not a good idea. Second of all, you're very much naked. And while I enjoy the view, I'm the only one allowed to," he reminded her. "The entire bloody town doesn't need a show. Let's just get dressed and go find the lad."

Emma was still seething when she reached the lobby. Regina had the sheriff there. Without waiting for formal welcomes, Emma snapped. "Does he have a computer? Or access to one?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan, he does," Regina replied coolly.

"We'll need to see that." Killian latched onto Emma's arm. "Engaging her will not help the lad if he's in trouble," he reminded her lightly.

"I still want to kill her," Emma muttered.

OUAT

"Look, Swan, he cleared his browser history," Killian pointed out. He'd taken quite well to new technology over the past few years. It made Emma oftentimes forget he was not from this time period or realm.

"He's a smart kid," Emma murmured. "But I happen to have this." She held up the thumb drive connected to her key ring.

Graham was sitting on Emma's other side, hovering lightly. "I'm a little bit more old-fashioned, pounding the pavement and such."

Killian replied quickly, "You get a salary, we get paid on commission."

Emma nudged his ribs. "Back off," she whispered.

Killian just straightened, resting his hands on Emma's shoulders, almost as if he were marking his territory. It made Emma want to snort, but she'd done the same thing to the waitress in leather the day before. "Find anything, Swan?"

"Who's Your Momma?" She shook her head before whistling. "This site is expensive. Does he have a credit card?"

Regina snorted. "Please, he's ten!"

Emma clicked a few more things before she asked. "Who is Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

Killian was the one to answer. "Like his teacher Ms. Blanchard?"

"She would be the one." Regina turned to storm out, Graham following her dutifully.

Emma's eyes were transfixed on the computer. "Killian, am I about to-"

"Meet your mother?" He finished. "Aye, darling, I believe so, but if you don't-"

"We need to find Henry. I need to make sure he's okay." Emma straightened and tucked the desk chair in so she could follow Graham and Regina to the school.

OUAT

Emma and Killian sat across from the young school teacher after Regina had stormed off, with Graham following her. Killian let the two women introduce themselves while he picked up the books the mayor had made sure to knock down on her way out. He kept his distance, watching as Mary Margaret leaned over to rest her hand on Emma's, "He's okay, you know, just a little lost right now. He needed hope."

Emma smiled softly at her. "You gave that to him, so thank you."

"I understand why you gave him up, he was struggling with that, but he's really okay," the teacher promised her.

"I just wanted to give him his best shot." Emma swiped at a tear.

Mary Margaret nodded. "And you did. Regina is just a bit..." she hesitated. "Overbearing at times. She does mean well, though, and she loves Henry very much."

"I can't leave until I know he's safe," Emma told the woman.

"Well, then, I suggest you check his castle." She paused. "I don't think the mayor knows about it." She winked.

A smile stretched across Emma's face. "Thank you, Mary Margaret."

The young woman stood. "Congratulations, by the way, on the engagement." She motioned to Emma's left hand.

Emma held it out. "Thank you. It was Killian's mother's."

Mary Margaret gently took her hand. "It's beautiful," she sighed. "You two make a lovely couple."

Killian's arm snaked around her waist. "Thank you, lass." He glanced down at Emma. "Now, let's go get our lad." Emma beamed at him and nodded, offering up one last thank you to Mary Margaret before she left.

When they were out the door, she sighed. "I met my mother."

Killian pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "That you did. And one day soon, we'll be able to make her remember you."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Again, thank you to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Hand in hand, Emma and Killian made their way down to the water front, where Mary Margaret had told them Henry's castle was located. They found Henry dangling with his legs off the side of an old wooden fort. Even from a distance, they could tell his eyes were a bit puffy, a sure sign that he'd been crying. Whatever Regina did to him made Emma see red. Her heart clenched at the sight of him so upset and she was struck once again wondering where this apparent maternal instinct had come from. Words stuck in her throat at the sight and, as always, Killian seemed to note it and stepped ahead of her, still grasping her hand tightly in silent support. "Well, this is quite a fortress you have, Prince Henry," Killian called out. "May we enter?"

Henry looked up, and his eyes landed on them. At first, it was like he didn't believe what he was seeing. Then when the realization hit that they were indeed walking towards him, his eyes lit up in delight at the sight of them. "You're still here?" He cried out.

Emma and Killian looked at each other and then at Henry. "We said we were staying," Emma murmured, her voice slightly shaky.

Henry swiped at his nose before standing up and jogging over, wrapping his arms tightly around Emma's waist. "She told me you left," he whispered into Emma's stomach.

Letting go of Killian's hand, Emma squeezed the boy against her. "Nope, I'm not going anywhere any time soon, kid," she promised fiercely.

He looked up at her so hopefully and with such trust and adoration that it simultaneously scared her and squeezed at her heart. "You really mean that? You're both going to stay?" His hopeful glance at Killian warmed her heart as well.

Emma looked over at Killian uncertainly. Like always, he read her perfectly. Wrapping his maimed arm around Emma and his good arm around Henry, he pulled them both to his chest. "Aye lad, we're going to stay here for a bit. Maybe find a place to rent by the sea." He ruffled the boy's hair. "What do you think about that?" Henry beamed at him and Emma just shook her head in awe. They'd talked about no such thing, but he knew that she couldn't leave until she was sure Henry would be safe here. And just like he always promised her, he wouldn't leave her. "And your mum and I were talking about ships. I do rather miss mine on beautiful days like today. You know, _The Jolly Roger_ is an enchanted ship, so clearly she's far better than any in this harbor, but I'm sure we could make do. Perhaps we can commandeer a ship and take her out to sea for a bit?" He suggested.

Emma arched a brow at him. "Killian Jones, when you say 'commandeer' you most certainly do not mean steal, you do mean rent, right?"

He grinned unabashedly at her. "Pirate, love. Remember?"

Henry beamed. "Yeah, Mom, he's a pirate!" Henry agreed.

Emma hesitated slightly as Henry called her 'mom,' but she just swallowed hard and nodded. "Oh I know, but here you do not steal."

"Borrow then, Swan," he teased her, his prosthetic hand rubbing circles on her back. She wished it was his hook instead. There was something oddly comforting about the cool metal. Perhaps because it was uniquely a part of Killian. Before him, she'd never had a safe place to land. She had that now, in him. And no matter what was thrown at them with this boy in their lives, or Regina, or the curse, they could tackle it all together.

She sighed and shook her head in mock exasperation. "We will discuss that later. I don't want you putting grand theft in his head." She stepped back. "Now, come on, let's sit down and you can tell us what our next step should be." She led them over to the castle, and the three of them huddled inside together.

"Okay, so true loves' kiss breaks any curse, right?" Henry asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. In this world, in the story book, it was normal; but in her world, it most definitely was not.

Emma shrugged. "No idea," she admitted.

Killian rolled his eyes. "She's a novice, lad. She was forced to grow up in this bloody realm with no magic and no one who believed in it." When he saw that Henry about to object, he held up his prosthetic hand. "And she didn't have your story book or that heart of yours, which is so open to believing."

Emma snorted. "First of all, language, Killian," she admonished lightly. "Second of all, you and I both know that I'm a fast learner. I'll catch on rather quickly." She winked at him and he had to bite back a small groan.

Henry eyed the two of them suspiciously before shrugging. "Okay, so I'm going to give you the abbreviated version." Emma and Killian both raised their eyebrows at his school teacher tone. "True loves' kiss is the most powerful weapon in the entire world. The Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, even tried to bottle true love. I don't know if he could actually do it, though. He wanted to make what Snow White and Prince Charming have, real."

Killian shifted at the mention of Milah's husband's name. Reaching over, she rubbed her hand over his knee, gently squeezing in a gesture that reminded him she was here and wasn't going anywhere. "Okay, kid, so we need Snow White and Prince Charming to meet, then?"

His brow furrowed adorably and Killian saw just how much he and Emma resembled each other in that one expression. "I don't know if that will solve _everything_ ," he admitted. "I mean, you're the Savior, but I think it will help if they find each other and believe," he admitted. Digging in his bag, he pulled his book out. "So, I found Prince Charming." He pushed the book towards Emma and Killian. "This guy is in a coma and no one knows who he is. But he has the same scar here and trust me, this is your dad."

Emma's fingertips slid over the picture. "That's my dad," she murmured, her voice sticking slightly in her throat. Clearing it, she asked, "So, he's in a coma? In the hospital I take it?"

Henry nodded. "We went with my school last week. They're calling him John Doe." He scrunched up his nose at that.

Emma stood abruptly. "Well, why don't we go see John Doe?" She suggested.

Killian eyed her for a moment before nodding. Snapping the fairytale book shut, he tucked it under his elbow. "What do you say, lad? Is a trip to the hospital in order?"

Henry beamed at them again. It was a smile that made Emma's heart flutter; not in the same way that Killian's did, but it was just as wonderful. "Let's go." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and took both of their hands, dragging them towards the parking lot where Emma's car was waiting.

When they reached the hospital, they were lucky to find the area where John Doe was unsupervised, so they slid right in. Killian opened the book and compared the pictures. They did resemble each other somewhat. Emma reached out and gently traced the scar on his chin. "That's my dad," she whispered.

She stepped back into Killian's arms. "Well, Henry," Killian asked, "how do we wake him up?"

Henry's brow furrowed as he thought about it. "What if we ask Mary Margaret to come read to him?" Emma suggested suddenly. Both of them looked at her. "Seriously, if this is their story, then what if she comes in and reads it to him. Maybe he really can hear her and it will jog his memory," she suggested.

Henry nodded and tugged them towards the door. "Let's go find her and ask her and-"

Emma took the book from Killian. "Kid, why don't you let me do this," she recommended. His face fell and she instantly felt horrible. She hurried to explain. "Killian and I believe you, but asking someone who doesn't know about this, or who can't remember, it's a lot to take in. Let me ask her and it'll give me a chance to get to know her better."

Henry nodded in understanding. "Okay, that sounds good."

"And in the meantime, maybe the two of you can go grab some dinner and see if you can come up with alternative ways to break the curse." She looked hopefully at Killian. "You guys have a better grasp on this world than I do."

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Killian nodded. "Why don't you drop us off at the diner on your way to Mary Margaret's," he suggested.

OUAT

Emma gripped the fairytale book tightly in her arms as she knocked on Mary Margaret Blanchard's door. Her mother's door. When the young school teacher opened it, she looked startled. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

Emma smiled softly at the woman. "Um, hoping to talk to you for a while actually." Mary Margaret looked behind her and Emma answered automatically, "Henry and Killian are having dinner at the diner. They're bonding and scheming. They get along so well it's actually rather frightening," Emma admitted.

The school teacher smiled and opened her door wider. "I was getting ready to make some hot cocoa, would you like a cup?"

Emma beamed. "I would love one," she readily agreed. A few minutes later, Emma was sipping on a cup of cocoa that made her pause. "Cinnamon?" She asked.

The young teacher's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I should've asked. It's a weird quirk of mine. Do you mind? I can make-"

Emma shook her head, swallowing back the tears. "No, it's a weird one of mine, too." The two sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Emma cleared her throat. "I have a weird proposition for you."

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Okay, I'm all ears."

"Henry has this theory that everyone in this town are fairytale characters and that they're cursed into not remembering their past lives," Emma started to explain.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Okay, so I'm going to ask something that I may not want to know," she paused. "Who am I?"

Emma smiled softly. "Snow White."

The woman raised her brows. "Wow, Henry thinks highly of me, I see." She paused. "Who are you?"

Emma cleared her throat, dropping her gaze. She didn't want to see her look when no recognition flicked across the teacher's face. "Your daughter."

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Wow times two. We're pretty much the same age, I'd say."

Sipping her cocoa, Emma shrugged. "One of the things he's latched onto right now is that he's found Prince Charming."

"My Prince Charming?" Mary Margaret snickered. "I hope it's not Dr. Whale. He spent our entire date staring at Ruby and I paid for my own dinner."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Dear lord, I forgot how bloody awful the dating scene is." She did not miss having to hunt down a one night stand to scratch that particular itch when she wanted an orgasm that wasn't the result of plastic or her own hands.

Mary Margaret leaned forward, her green eyes sparkling with interest and just a flicker of jealousy. "How long have you and Killian been together? You two seem so happy."

Emma smiled softly. "Four years." She glanced down at the amethyst on her left hand, "And now for the rest of my life." She looked up at her mother. "I am so happy. I didn't know that it could be like this. It wasn't easy, but now it's better. I didn't know there was someone out there who," she snorted, "this sounds so cheesy, but it's like we share one heart."

Her mother just smiled at her, reaching across the table to pat her hand. "I think that's how it's supposed to be. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you, but true love isn't supposed to be. If it were, everyone would have it." She paused. "You are a very lucky woman. I have yet to find a man like that." Mary Margaret sighed, "But then again, I guess I should've asked Henry." She studied Emma for a moment, seeing what looked like belief in Henry's theory in the blond woman's eyes. "Emma, you do know his theory is insane, right?"

Emma bit her lip, prepared to spew the lie out (a lie that she knew would hurt Henry, so she didn't want him here when she said it). "I'm afraid to burst his bubble right now. I thought it may be better to prove it rather than just tear him down. His mother has done such a number on him already."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Go to the hospital and read your love story to John Doe." Emma finally set the fairytale book on the table.

"John Doe?" Mary Margaret asked. "That's my Prince Charming?" She asked skeptically. After a moment, she sighed in resignation and held her hands out. "Maybe I'm crazy, too, but I'll do it."

Emma's eyes lit up. "Really?" She pushed the book to her mother.

"I'll go tomorrow night." She brought her mug to her lips. "I guess I have another date tomorrow night. Wonder what I'll wear."

"Make it good. He could be your very own Killian," Emma advised.

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Who is Killian in Henry's book?"

Emma bit her lip and leaned forward. "I went a little bit more dangerous than you," she admitted. At Mary Margaret's raised brow, she replied, "Captain Hook."

The teacher chuckled. "Wow, I'd say so. Does he have a hook?"

Emma shook her head, her thighs clenching together even as she lied to the woman, "His left hand is prosthetic though," she offered up honestly.

"Well then, perhaps we should buy him a hook," Mary Margaret suggested playfully. Emma smirked into her mug. _If only she knew_.

OUAT

Emma crawled up the bed after she'd gotten out of the shower, wearing only one of Killian's shirts that had been in the bag they kept in the back of her bug. Eventually, they were either going to have to stay and ship their stuff up here or go shopping. "How was dinner with Henry?" She asked, stopping by his calves to rest on her hands and knees.

"Let me tell you something, love, that boy has your spirit. He's incredible. I think we should steal him from Regina and keep him for ourselves," Killian told her bluntly.

Emma laughed. "We'll consider it." Her head fell the side, and she crawled up further, tucking her body into his side. "He's a great kid," she admitted.

"He reminds me so much of you." He raised a hand and toyed with the damp strands of her hair. "And it scares me that he's with a woman who would suppress that spirit of his."

Nudging her nose into his neck, she pressed a few kisses to his scruffy chin. "Hm, I agree, but we won't figure it out tonight. Let's see how his true loves' kiss and Snow White and Prince Charming theory pans out. We'll just have to keep an eye on it all." She wrapped her arm around his torso and tangled their legs together. She let out a sigh. "Killian?"

He tugged her closer to him. "Yes, darling?"

She pushed herself up so she was hovering over him. "I love you."

He reached up, bringing her head down to his, he brushed his lips with hers. "I love you too, Swan. And we'll figure all this out," he promised. "Like you said, we'll see how your mother's date goes."

"I guess so," Emma agreed, nudging her nose against his lightly. "I'm really glad you're here. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm not ever letting you go," she promised.

He tugged her back down to his side, rolling them over so he could hover over her. "Darling, I believe you have this entirely backwards. I'm the lucky one, Emma." He smiled softly at her, carding his hand through her hair, skimming it down her neck and to her side. "You're my happy ending."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: To the guest reviewer who questioned some things about the curse, I hope this clears a few things up. Killian's timeline is vastly different in this story than in Once Upon a Time. He went to the Enchanted Forest long before Regina or Cora were around. He stayed in the Neverland for 300 years and then dropped into reality (our world) and met Emma. He never returned to the Enchanted Forest and tried to break Belle out of Regina's castle. He never went to Wonderland and met Cora. So Killian doesn't know anyone in Storybrooke, aside from Gold/Rumplestiltskin and no one knows Killian. I hope this helps clear up any confusion. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Mary Margaret Blanchard stared down at the coma patient, Henry's storybook gripped securely in her arms. She glanced around and finally yanked out a chair, sitting down. "So, um, my name is Mary Margaret. I'm a teacher." She leaned forward. "I have kind of a crazy story to tell you. One of my students thinks we're all fairytale characters and we're cursed to forget our memories and who we are." She chuckled. "I know, it's insane. I think so, too." She opened the book. "Anyhow, Henry, that's his name, he's a special boy and he thinks I'm Snow White and you're Prince Charming and he is actually our grandson. I met his mother, she's supposed to be our daughter. Her name is Emma," she paused. "She's a beautiful young woman. Very strong and fierce." She sighed. "If she were our daughter, which is impossible because we're the same age and I've never actually met you, we'd be very lucky because she appears to be extraordinary."

Suddenly, his hand twitched.

She was sure of it, but after two minutes of barely breathing, she determined she'd made it up. "Anyhow," she continued. "Emma gave Henry up for adoption, but he found her and she's in town now, which is making Henry's adoptive mother, the mayor, really frustrated. She's engaged. Emma, not Henry's adoptive mother, Regina. She's lucky. Killian is a very nice man. And he's utterly devoted to her. Henry thinks he's Captain Hook. Anyhow, I've digressed from what Henry has asked me to do. He asked me to read you our story." She glanced down at the book. "So, I'm going to read to you about the first time we met in Henry's book."

She read for fifteen minutes. This nontraditional view of how Snow White and Prince Charming met was fascinating. Mary Margaret wasn't sure she'd ever even read this book before she handed it off to Henry. She smiled softly as this Prince Charming promised to find her. _He would always find her._

John Doe's hand grabbed her wrist and she jumped.

The book clattered to the floor, but he was still holding her wrist.

Her eyes landed on it. His hand was just loosely wrapped around her arm. "Dr. Whale!" She called out. "Nurse!" She jumped out of the chair and flew to the door, hoping someone had heard her.

The room was flooded by two nurses and Dr. Whale. "What happened?" Whale asked. "What are you doing here?" He dismissed the nurses with a wave of his hand and they were going to protest, but instead just shook their heads and left without another word.

"I was reading to him." She motioned to the book that was on the floor. "I thought he twitched earlier, but I figured I was wrong. Then he grabbed my wrist."

Whale turned and studied the machine that was monitoring the John Doe. "I think you imagined it," he said lightly.

Mary Margaret frowned. "I didn't and the machine-"

"Of course there are always slight fluctuations, even in coma patients. That does not mean he was waking up. As for him touching you..." he eyed the storybook. "Are you sure you didn't imagine it. You could've been caught up in your story and thought it happened."

She realized it wasn't worth it to argue with Whale. He wasn't budging. Instead, she picked up her book, gave one last glance at the handsome John Doe and left.

The moment he was sure Mary Margaret Blanchard was out of the ward, Whale pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Madam Mayor," he began. "You asked me to call if there was anything with our John Doe in the coma. Mary Margaret Blanchard was reading to him and there was a slight fluctuation in his brain activity." He nodded as he listened to his instructions. "You got it." He hung up.

OUAT

"Now," Emma watched as Henry sat next to Killian at Granny's bouncing excitedly, "you do realize that Mary Margaret may come back with no news and-"

"It worked." Mary Margaret slid into the booth next to Emma. "It worked," she repeated.

Emma's eyes were wide. "It did? Is he awake?"

Her mother shook her head. "No, but he grabbed me." She was met with three questioning stares. "I was reading to him and he grabbed my wrist. He didn't wake up, but he moved. I think..." she paused. "I think I actually connected with him."

Henry beamed. "This is great, this is a step in the right direction." He stood up. "I've gotta get home. Mom's expecting me. Thank you so much, Ms. Blanchard." He hugged the woman and was gone.

"Look," Mary Margaret picked up the coffee they'd had waiting for her. "I know he's not my true love, but I made a connection. I should go back. I have to help if I can." She stood up. "I should go, too. How about you guys come over for dinner tomorrow. We can talk about it more then."

Killian watched Emma's face. "Yes, of course. That sounds wonderful, lass," he agreed.

When the diner door swung shut again, Emma shook her head. "What just happened?" She asked.

"Well, we're going to have a lovely evening tomorrow night with your mother. And your son is very enthusiastic that his plan started to work," Killian began, rising and moving to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "And you and I have the day to ourselves, it seems," he paused. "The way I see it, we could spend it trying to figure out this curse business, _or_ ," he wiggled his eye brows at her comically, "we could spend it in our room without any clothes on."

Emma eyed him, a smile tugging on her lips. Nodding, she let Killian stand, then followed him. Leaning forward, she moved like she was going to kiss him. "Race you," she breathed out.

Killian watched as she giggled and sprinted towards the back of the diner. "She seems happy," Ruby commented as she picked up the coffee mugs.

Killian chuckled and dropped some cash on the table. "A bloody irresistible minx, that one is." He saluted the waitress before he followed his Swan's path up to their room.

When he threw the door open, she pounced, her arms and legs latching onto him. "Took you long enough, I was beginning to think the pirate needed a map to find the gold," she teased.

Spinning, he pushed her up against the door. "I don't need a map and you know it." He pressed her hard up against it. His mouth descended on her neck, his lips sliding down, his scruff scratching her against her pale flesh.

She moaned and arched against him. "Too many clothes," she mumbled.

He chuckled. "I couldn't agree more." He spun, dropping her on the bed. His hand moved quickly over her clothes, her own hands were just as desperate, both wanting the skin on skin contact. Within seconds her shirt and pants were gone and his shirt was discarded.

A banging at the door stopped them. "Go away!" Emma shouted.

"I'm sorry, Emma, but I can't." Granny was on the other side.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to open up, Emma." The sheriff's voice was next.

Emma groaned and sat up, pulling the afghan at the end of the bed around her while Killian rose and opened the door. Granny and Graham both gaped at him. "Oh, um, hello, Killian." Graham scratched the back of his head, his eyes then falling on Emma.

Killian stepped in front of his view. "What's going on?" He snapped.

Granny stared at Graham. "Look, I don't think this is a big deal. If you would just step away from Madam Mayor, Emma could go back to enjoying one of the most attractive men I've ever laid eyes on," she snapped at the sheriff, who flushed at Granny's not so subtle innuendo.

Emma let out a chuckle as the tips of Killian's ears turned red. "Um, thank you, Granny," he replied, his hand raising to scratch the back of his ear nervously.

"And yes, I would very much like to go back to enjoying my fiancee." Emma winked at Killian and his eyes narrowed in on her.

Graham shuffled on his feet. "I'm sorry, but there is a stipulation in the town charter that does not allow our local establishments to house criminals."

Emma and Killian stared at each other and then at Graham. "Not to presume that I could do your job properly," Killian assented, "but there is a chance that not a single person would be able to stay at this inn. Many people have some sort of rap sheet," he pointed out.

Graham cleared his throat. "It applies to people who commit crimes in our town."

Killian scoffed. "And when has that happened?"

"Destruction of public property." Graham nodded to Emma.

"So," Granny continued, "in other words, Emma has to leave, but Killian can stay."

"And you honestly think I would let her wander out to sleep in our car alone," Killian protested. "You can't honestly kick us out. Not only are there no establishments anywhere in this area, but that's not the point." He shook his head. "This is that bloody infuriating woman trying to get us away from Henry."

Emma glowered. "No kidding. I will bloody murder that woman. Then you'll really have a criminal on your hands." She sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "We'll be out of here in fifteen minutes. I just need to get dressed." She motioned to the blanket wrapped around her.

Killian walked over to the dresser. "We'll even give you the key." He dangled it in front of Granny.

The old woman sighed. "Believe me, I wouldn't be doing this if I had my way," she promised.

Killian smiled wanly at her. "I know, Granny, and thank you for your hospitality. Your inn is lovely."

She patted his cheek, and then looked over at Emma. "You better have lots of kids with this one. And marry him to make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Though with the way he looks at you, that shouldn't be a problem," she remarked.

Emma chuckled as Killian flushed even more. "Don't worry, Granny, I won't let him go anywhere. He's mine and he knows it."

Killian turned to look at her. "Aye, darling, that I am. And you're mine." She just raised a brow. "We'll be down shortly." When the door shut, he advanced to the bed. "We will have to find a place where we don't get interrupted." He cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to meet his. When he pulled back, he murmured, "And then I will worship you properly."

OUAT

Emma wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the loft door. "This seems like a really bad idea, Killian. She's probably got plans and-"

"And she's your mother, Swan. Even if she doesn't know it. It's clear she already cares a great deal for you, and she'll know of a place with a room for rent that we can stay at," he grunted. "though that bloody woman may very well show up with a shotgun to drive us out of town."

Emma chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Well, here's hoping it doesn't come to that." Raising her fist, she knocked.

A moment later, the door swung open. "Emma! Killian!" Mary Margaret looked surprised. "What's going on?"

"Might we have a moment of your time, lass?" Killian asked.

She nodded. "Of course, come on in." Mary Margaret opened the door wider in invitation. "What's going on? You two look a bit on the harassed side," she commented.

Emma chuckled and took the offered seat at the kitchen table. "Regina had us kicked out of Granny's because I may have crashed our car into the welcome sign on our way out of town." At Mary Margaret's raised eyebrow, she murmured, "I only crashed it a little."

Killian let out a laugh. "I didn't know you could only crash a car a little bit? And it wasn't your fault. There was a bloody wolf in the road."

The teacher nodded. "Okay, and that got you kicked out of Granny's?"

Emma snorted. "Would you believe there's a stipulation in the town charter that does not allow local establishments, like Granny's, to rent rooms to criminals?"

"And let me guess, the mayor's office sent the sheriff down to escort you off the premises." Mary Margaret stood. "I'm going to make some cocoa, would you two care for a mug?"

Emma smiled softly. "That would be wonderful." She stood. "Let me help," she offered, following her mother into the kitchen. "We were wondering if you knew of anyone who had a room or apartment or house or anything for rent."

Mary Margaret set the kettle of water on the stove, turning slightly, she commented, "Yes, actually. I do." Emma's eyes lit up. "I have a spare room." She shrugged. "If there's not lease agreement, then there's no way for her to call me a local establishment."

"We wouldn't want to impose," Killian cut in quickly for Emma, seeing the slight panic in her eyes.

"You wouldn't be imposing," Mary Margaret assured them. "Besides, it would be nice to have the company." She twirled a silver band with a green stone around her middle finger. It reminded Emma of her own engagement ring. "Please, tell me you'll stay?"

Biting her lip, Emma nodded. "Yeah, we'll stay."

Mary Margaret beamed. "Great. Oh, and I was thinking, maybe tomorrow night instead of having dinner here, we could take Henry to the hospital. He's so good with the patients, and maybe I could read to John Doe some more?"

Killian stood and wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders. "That sounds splendid, lass." Emma swallowed hard and nodded her agreement.

OUAT

He landed with a thunk on the ground at the edge of the woods. He glared up at the sky, muttering a few choice words under his breath as he stood up and craned his neck, trying to work out some of the kinks from the flight.

Shaking his head, he began his trek into the small town. It was his job to find the boy. It was his only job. And he'd be damned if he didn't snatch him up and bring him with him. The curse on this town was just about broken. If he could do it before then, it should be easy, and no one would be able to find him. Ever.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Another huge thanks to my wonderful beta,**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia _ **, thank you so much for all of your help! You're wonderful. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

That night, as Killian crawled into the bed upstairs in Mary Margaret's loft, he murmured to Emma, "Perhaps we should consider hiring movers to pack up our things and ship them here." His arm slipped around her waist as he pulled her into his chest. He grinned as she snuggled against him. "Otherwise, we may need to consider buying more clothes. I think it's bad form to wear the same three outfits consistently. At least in this realm."

Emma chuckled. "I'll make a call tomorrow," she promised. She sighed when his lips brushed over her neck lightly. "I guess we didn't find a place where you could worship me properly," she commented, her fingers skimming up his forearm.

She could feel his grin against her t-shirt covered shoulder. "Well, that all depends on one thing, Swan."

She hummed. "What's that?"

"How quiet can you be?" His hand slipped to the hem of his t-shirt that she was using as pajamas, his fingers brushing over her panty-covered core. "If you're quiet enough," his voice was thick and dark and deep, making her shiver even though she was quite warm under the covers next to him, "I think a bit of worshiping can be done." He slipped his fingers below the elastic band of her panties. He groaned softly. "Already so wet for me."

She moaned quietly as his fingers parted her folds and she instinctively rocked her hips into his hand. "I've basically been in a constant state of arousal for four years," she grumbled. "Why are you even surprised anymore?"

Lightly biting on her shoulder, he moved his hand, ignoring her hiss of displeasure before yanking her underwear down completely. Without moving too much, he shimmied out of his boxers and threw her leg over his hip. "Now, remember darling," he whispered in her ear, his teeth grazing the lobe as he gently thrust forward, just teasing them both. "You have to be quiet. We wouldn't want to scar your innocent and pure mother downstairs," he purred.

Emma nodded, hitching her leg up higher, inviting him into her warmth. He let out a soft groan against her neck when he sunk into her. "God, Killian," she moaned softly, turning her head into the pillow to muffle it.

"So bloody tight like this." He kept the pace slow, his hand creeping up under her T-shirt to cup her breast, his thumb lightly flicking over one nipple and then the other. She just moaned softly at his words, her back arching as he moved his hand back down to rub hard circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves there. He continued to whisper in her ear until he felt her clench around him. "Fuck, Swan," he groaned.

"Harder, Killian," she pleaded quietly. He heeded her request, turning her head to kiss her sloppily just her orgasm crashed over her. He followed a few more thrusts later.

When he slipped out of her, she let out a small mewl of protest before he had her wrapped securely in his arms again. "You don't think the bed creaked or shook the floorboards at all, do you, love?" He asked suddenly.

She clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "I really hope not," she murmured. Turning, she intertwined their legs and pressed her face into his chest. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that made up Killian and was the definition of her home. "I love you."

He pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head. "Love you too, Emma." She yawned and he chuckled. "Sleep, lass. We have quite a day ahead of us tomorrow," he reminded her. She just nodded, her eyes already fluttering close.

OUAT

The next morning, Killian was the first one up. Sliding out of bed as carefully as he could, so as not to wake Emma, he picked up his boxers that had been chucked on the floor the night before and found a t-shirt and some sweats. He trudged the steps carefully, his eyes darting around for the school teacher's coffee pot.

The soft pitter patter of footsteps drew his eyes away. "Coffee's in the cabinet," Mary Margaret yawned, "Emma still asleep?"

Killian turned at the other woman's voice. "Aye, I think yesterday was a bit draining on her."

"She's looked exhausted the last couple of times I've seen her," Mary Margaret pointed out. Settling on a bar stool while Killian fiddled with the coffee maker.

He turned once it was up and running. "All of this happened so quickly. It took her a long time to let go of what she went through when she had Henry, and now to just have him in her life. And with that mother..." He sighed and scratched the back of his ear. "It's been hard on both of us."

Mary Margaret smiled. "She's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her. And we've had four years with no real trials or tribulations. I guess our time was coming," he admitted. He watched as the teacher bit her lip. "I know you want to ask me, but it's Swan's story, not mine. And frankly, I still can't discuss it without nearly falling into a pit of blind rage," he admitted, knowing that Mary Margaret was curious about how Emma had Henry and why she gave him up.

"It was that bad?"

Killian scrubbed a hand over his face. "In my opinion, lass, it was worse than that bad." He shook his head. "What she was put through..." he gripped the edge of the counter so hard, the knuckles on his hand turned white. "I can't believe someone could do what was done to her. Makes me see red," he admitted, taking a few breaths to calm himself.

Mary Margaret stared down at the distressed wood on her bar top, seemingly studying the patterns and divots. "I'm sorry." She glanced up. "I'm sorry she had to go through that." The woman's eyes moved to the window. "Maybe it's just Henry's insane theories swirling through my head, but I'm sorry I wasn't there to help protect her from whatever it was she went through."

Killian noted a bit of movement out of the corner of his eyes and looked above Mary Margaret's head. Emma stood silently on the staircase. She'd changed his t-shirt out for one of his button downs and had on a pair of leggings. She was staring at the back of Mary Margaret's head with tears in her eyes. Turning, she quietly moved back into their room.

Clearing his throat, Killian answered Mary Margaret's comment with the only way he knew how. "I wish I'd been there too." He ducked his head. "Excuse me for one moment, lass." He darted up the steps and found Emma sitting on the bed, her hands clasped between her knees. "Love?"

She looked up at him. "I'm being silly."

"You're being human," he corrected. She stared up at him and held open her arms. He gave her a soft smile before settling down next to her and gathering her up in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "We'll figure it out, Swan," he promised her. "We'll go see Henry and try to come up with a plan. Okay?"

She let out a small sob. "God," she muttered, turning her head into his neck. "I'm being ridiculous."

Holding her tightly against him, he disagreed. "No love, you're not. And I'm here."

She tightened her grip around his neck, her fingers threading through the silky strands of his hair at the nape of his neck. "I know," she whispered.

OUAT

Emma, Killian and Mary Margaret arrived at Granny's to meet Henry for lunch. "Are you sure your mom's not going to come hunting you down?" Emma asked again.

Henry rolled his eyes. "She had something she had to do. Sheriff Graham showed up at the house. Something about a missing person."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Missing person? Did he say who?"

Henry just shook his head, his eyes darting to the door of the diner as it opened. "Whoa, who is that?"

All eyes moved to the front of the room. Mary Margaret squinted. "Is that a kid?"

Emma's head fell to the side. "A teenager. He looks almost familiar," she admitted, "Have you seen him around here before?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No, I wonder where his parents are." She stood up, "Let me just..." her voice trailed off as she moved to the front of the diner. "Hi, sweetie, I'm Ms. Blanchard." She introduced herself. "Where are your parents?"

The boy scowled, the scar on his right cheek stretching. "Screw you," he muttered, pushing past her.

She stumbled slightly at the contact and Killian was up in an instant. "I'll handle him, lass, you go sit down." He ushered Mary Margaret back to the table so he could reprimand the teenager about appropriate behavior in front of an adult. "Excuse me, lad, but..." he stopped speaking the moment he was face to face with the boy.

The boy tipped his head back. "Well, well, if it isn't the great Captain Hook. I didn't realize you were here."

Killian wanted to snarl, but fought it, they were still in a public place. "Felix."

"Good to see you too, Captain. So tell me, what brings you to Storybrooke, Maine? Still hunting for your crocodile or did he outsmart you at last?"

Straightening, Killian answered. "No, I'm not. Now tell me, why did your master let you off his little cursed piece of rock?"

Emma rubbed Mary Margaret's hand as she watched Killian interact with the boy. "He's good with people, he'll figure it out."

The school teacher leaned forward. "The boy looks almost demonic, Emma," she whispered. "It's how I would imagine a Lost Boy would look."

"A Lost Boy?" Henry echoed, looking up at his mother.

"Holy shit," Emma murmured as she began connecting the dots, a memory of a boy with a long scar who was about her own age dancing around a fire popping up in her mind. "Mary Margaret, why don't you take Henry home with you. I'll get Killian and we'll follow shortly."

"Mom?" Henry asked.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice was hesitant.

"Now." Emma stood up. "Go out the back," she ordered, moving towards Killian. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Emma, I'm not sure if you remember Felix or not?" Killian motioned to the boy who looked exactly the same, only sporting one more scar at the top of his lip.

"Unfortunately, yes. I do." She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for the food." He motioned to the board with specials written on it.

Emma snorted. "Not likely. If I were you, I'd leave town."

Felix took a step forward. "And who's going to stop me?" He asked. "You?" He laughed. "I was sent here to get something. And I intend to get it. And you certainly won't get in my way." He turned. "See you around, Captain." He tipped his head towards Killian. "And Emma, you've grown up quite nicely if I do say so myself." He winked at her, pushing the door open again.

"Mom!" Emma spun at her name.

"Henry! I thought you and Mary Margaret were going home." She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Look, kid, when I ask you to do something, I need you to do it."

Mary Margaret was back by their side with the sheriff a moment later. "The coma patient, he's awake. And he's missing," she breathed out quickly.

Emma stared at Graham. "What? How?" She asked.

"He was just there and then he wasn't," Graham explained. "I don't know what happened."

"Well, does the hospital have security cameras?" Killian asked.

Graham snorted. "Of course they do. Like I said, he's there and then he's not."

Emma stepped between the two men. "How about you show us? Maybe we could help," she suggested.

Graham looked at Killian dubiously before finally nodding. "Henry," Killian glanced down at the boy, "I think you should-"

"No way," Henry protested. "I'm coming with you."

Emma was going to disagree, until she noted Felix was seated outside, watching them through the window. "Sure kid, you're staying with us." She wrapped an arm protectively around his shoulders. "Mary Margaret can watch him," she whispered to Killian.

Killian followed her eyes. "Good point, let's go." He led them out the back of the diner.

OUAT

It took Emma and Killian less than two minutes to know that the sleepy and grumpy night guards at the hospital were showing them the wrong footage. They watched as the patient got up, ripped his IV out and left the hospital. "He's going to the Toll Bridge," Henry exclaimed.

Emma sighed. "Henry, I want you to stay here with Leroy." When Leroy went to protest, she looked at him. "Please, watch him? We'll be back."

The night guard sighed. "Fine, but you owe me, sister."

Emma smiled. "You can collect at anytime." She nodded to Graham. "Let's go." She glanced around. "Where did Regina go?" She asked.

Graham shrugged. "Said something about needing to speak to Gold. It's not her job to find people anyways. It's mine."

OUAT

"We have a problem." Regina pushed the door Gold's Pawn Shop open. "He's awake."

Gold glanced up at her with a sigh. "Nice to see you too, Your Majesty. Now, who's awake?"

Regina sneered. "Prince Charming."

Gold rounded the counter to stand in front of her. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that if we're not careful, Ms. Swan will break our little curse and we'll be helpless to stop her."

Gold's eyes narrowed. "You want to bring magic back to Storybrooke," he surmised.

Regina nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Can it be done?"

Scoffing, Gold answered. "It won't be easy, dearie, but magic never is," he reminded her. "And it will come with a price."

Regina splayed her hands on the counter top. "I'll pay it tenfold," she promised.

"Well then," Gold lips turned up into a smile, "let's get started."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _AN: Thank you so much to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for editing this chapter! You're awesome! ~ XOXO MAS_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Emma, Killian and Mary Margaret followed Graham out of the hospital door and into the woods. Emma kept hearing Henry's words that he was going to the Toll Bridge echoing in her mind. As they walked, Emma could feel her mother worrying next to her. "It's going to be okay."

Mary Margaret sent her a dubious look. "I don't see how. I don't understand how he just _woke up_."

Emma shook her own head at that. "Neither do I. It seems a bit much for modern medicine. I mean, I understand that people do just wake up, but I don't think they usually stand up and walk out." She paused. "It's particularly odd that no one noticed him leaving," she muttered. "And Whale will be insufferable now. I don't know the man very well, but he seems like an arrogant ass."

Killian snorted. "There's an understatement."

Emma chuckled. "He may have tried to hit on me while Killian was at the bar speaking to Granny one evening." She rolled her eyes when Killian glowered and walked ahead towards Graham at just the mention of Whale. "He's a bit possessive."

The distraction drew a smile from the teacher. "Whale is an ass. He's the one who spent our evening staring at Ruby and then didn't pay for my dinner," she reminded Emma of their conversation from just a few evenings earlier.

"Swan! Mary Margaret!" Killian called out from ahead. The two women looked at each other and picked up their pace. They found Killian and Graham leaning over a bush. Before Emma could ask what they'd found, Killian responded. "Blood. And his hospital bracelet."

"What is it?"

The four spun. "Henry!" Emma scowled. "I told you to wait at the hospital with Leroy and Walter. Why didn't you listen to me? You can't not listen to me when I tell you to do something," she began lecturing. "If something were to happen to you, do you know how upset I would be? Anything I do, it's to protect you." She took a breath and pulled her son into a hug.

Henry shucked her off. "I know where he's going. He's looking for you." He pointed to Mary Margaret.

His teacher sighed and shook her head with a sad smile. "No, Henry, he's confused."

"He's going to the place you met. The Toll Bridge," Henry argued again. "In your world that was on the Troll Road."

"Henry," even Mary Margaret now sounded exasperated by him, "that's the last place I read to him about. If he goes there, that's why."

Emma and Killian shared a look. It was really hard to tow the line between the curse that they knew existed, and keeping up appearances without hurting Henry. Times like this were a bit more trying than they hoped for. Even though Emma had no intention of ever leaving Henry, nor did she want to, she was already missing the simplicity of her life with Killian in Boston. When it was just the two of them and they were chasing bail jumpers and enjoying their lives with each other it was self-indulgent and easy.

Mary Margaret and Graham had already moved ahead. Taking Henry's hand, Emma helped him carefully maneuver the rocks as they approached the bridge. They stopped right behind Graham and Mary Margaret, the four of them looking over the area. "Where is he?" Henry asked worriedly.

Emma hugged him to her side. "I don't know, kid. He may not be here," she admitted.

All of the sudden, Mary Margaret let out a screech. "There he is!" She darted to him, quickly, nearly stumbling over the slippery rocks in the process.

"Swan." Killian motioned to Henry, who was staring at the man's lifeless body.

Emma reacted instantly, turning them so Henry's back was to her father. "Don't look, Henry," she ordered, pressing her son into her arms. For once he didn't fight, just wrapped his arms around her. When Killian knew Henry was safe, he followed Graham and Mary Margaret to see if he could help.

Mary Margaret was hovering over the unconscious man, giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Killian wanted to growl out that it probably wouldn't work. A kiss would be much more effective if he was her true love. He was about to step in while Graham called for an ambulance when he watched Mary Margaret's mouth-to-mouth turn into a kiss. "Come back to me," she whispered.

Feeling like an intruder, Killian turned his head to give them some privacy. A moment later the man coughed. "Bloody hell." Killian leaned forward and helped Mary Margaret stabilize him, just as Graham came back over. "Did you get the hospital?"

"Whale is sending an ambulance," he confirmed. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

The man sputtered for another moment. "What happened?" His eyes connected with Mary Margaret's.

"You're okay," she whispered, gently cupping his cheeks. "You came back to me." Her voice was soft and Killian looked away again. His eyes connected with Emma's from across the stream.

John Doe's mouth gaped open, "You saved me." She just smiled softly back at him, her fingers still skimming his forehead lovingly, almost familiarly.

OUAT

When they reached the hospital, Dr. Whale wouldn't let any of them near the patient. He told them to come back the next day. Graham wanted to question him, but Whale claimed he was in no condition for that. Scowling, the sheriff turned back to Emma, Killian and Mary Margaret. "He said we should come back tomorrow." He paused. "Thank you, for your help." He motioned to Killian and Emma. "If it weren't for you-"

"It was our pleasure. Honestly," Killian assured the sheriff.

Graham scratched the back of his head for a moment before saying, "I have room in my budget," he offered. "If you're staying in town," he paused. "For deputies, I mean. I would be honored if the two of you would join the force."

Killian and Emma glanced at each other and then at Graham. "Um..." Emma hesitated.

Graham interrupted, "I just thought you may be setting down some roots here."

"We are," Emma jumped in. "And we'd be honored." She held out her hand.

Graham shook it. "I'll see you on Monday."

Killian was beaming at Emma when he shook Graham's hand. "We are too."

Emma stepped aside. "We should get Henry home. Regina's going to kill us."

"Where is she?" Graham asked. "She just muttered something about other things to do and was gone. And now I can't get ahold of her at all."

"I don't like the idea of her wandering around town," Killian grumbled. "She's up to something."

Graham snorted. "She's the mayor. It's her job to be up to something. And you'll find that there is always something with that woman."

"Not quite what I meant, mate. Good to know that though," Killian admitted as he turned to gather Henry and his things to get him home. "Henry?" His eyes moved to the empty chair. "Bloody hell, love, he's gone again."

Emma's eyes widened, "Henry!" She looked around. "Mary Margaret's gone, too. Maybe they're together." She pushed open the door into the hallway. "Mary Margaret! Henry!" She cried out.

One of the nurses stepped forward. "They're fine. A boy dropped off cookies just a few minutes ago, said they're from his mom. Henry's eating one and drinking cocoa. Mary Margaret is with him. Nothing to worry about." She motioned over to a room for the staff with a smile on her kind face.

Emma let out a relieved sigh before Mary Margaret's shriek echoed through the air, "Emma! Killian!" She cried out. "We need help in here!" She pushed the door open. Emma could just make out her son's shoes on the floor of the break room.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Another huge thanks to my wonderful beta,**_ GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTIvia _ **. I seriously don't know how you do it! Thank you! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Chaos.

It was complete chaos. No one could find Regina. No one could find out what was in the cookie. No one knew who the boy was who delivered the cookies. No one knew why Henry collapsed. And John Doe was asking questions no one had answers to.

Nurses, doctors and volunteers were running around the hospital like they were recently released caged animals. They were all trying to find answers. No one wanted Regina to show up and have Henry unconscious. Everyone wanted to give Emma a reason to stop crying. Everyone was working harder than Whale had ever seen any of them work ever. It was amazing what the fear of Regina could do and the apparent love of Henry, Emma and Killian could accomplish.

Between Henry and John Doe, who had no memory of who he was, Whale was running ragged. And if looks could kill, Emma Swan would've already done him in, he was sure of that. Her glares and biting words were enough to make him feel like an incompetent fool who hadn't gone to medical school.

He glanced out into the hallway from Henry's room, where he'd banished her, Killian and Mary Margaret nearly an hour before. She was sobbing now, he'd never seen her so emotional. She was sobbing and Killian had his arms around her, rocking her while Mary Margaret paced, tears streaming down her face. He hadn't known Emma for very long, but he was under the distinct impression that she kept her emotions reigned in and in check at all times.

She must really love the boy.

He pulled his phone out and dialed Regina's number again. "Where the hell are you? John Doe is awake and your _son_ is dying. I have no idea what's going on, but I think it's time you got here. Whatever you're doing is not more important than this. The hospital has been turned completely upside down. And Emma Swan is about to hunt you down and hurt you." He hung up and walked into the hallway.

Emma stood, nearly knocking Killian over. "What's going on?" She asked, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands. "What happened? What did he eat?" She rattled off. "Have you gotten ahold of Regina?"

Whale hung his head. "Emma, I'm so sorry, but I have no idea what's going on. I don't have any ideas. I just…. Right now I have him on life support. We're not giving up, though. I sent some blood to the lab. They're rushing it." He paused. "As for Regina, I don't know. I've left her several voicemails."

Emma let out a nearly feral growl. "When I get my hands on that woman..." she threatened.

Killian shook his head. "Swan, you don't think that Regina poisoned him?" He tried to stop her from pacing. "That's insane, she's evil, I'll admit that, but come on love, that's Henry. Everything she does is to protect him."

"And if he's in a coma, if he's whatever, poisoned, under a sleeping curse, then what? She's ripped him away from me, she's the only one who can help him. Of course she cursed the damn cookies," she shrieked.

Mary Margaret started shaking her head. "Emma, you're hysterical, you need to calm down," she murmured softly. "You're starting to sound like you..." at the look on Emma's face she paused. "You actually believe Henry's theory."

Whale held up his hand. "What theory? What is going on?" He asked.

Emma stared at the doctor. "There's nothing you can do about this. There's no way for modern medicine to fix him."

Killian scratched the back of his head. "No, not if it's-"

"Emma, this is insane." Mary Margaret placed her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Listen to what you're saying."

Emma growled. "I know exactly what I'm saying." She turned to Killian. "We need to find her and we need to get her to fix this. Now. And then we're taking Henry and we're getting the hell out of this town. He's not going to go anywhere near that woman ever again."

Killian sighed. "Darling, if you're serious then-"

"This was your world, Killian. I trust you to save my son," she told him, her green eyes flashing.

Killian chuckled. "Well then, I do believe I have some questions for the evil queen and my crocodile." He turned to Mary Margaret. "Just stay with Henry and John Doe. Believe me, you'll want to be near him when his memories resurface, and we need someone watching over the lad."

The school teacher was shaking her head. "This is crazy, you two sound insane, do you realize that?"

Emma and Killian weren't listening. "Do you have it with you? Or is it at the apartment?" She asked.

"What? What are you looking for?" Mary Margaret cut in.

"I have it." Killian dug in his bag, he fished out the storybook first. "Keep this," he asked. "Let's go, Swan. I think I know where our queen may be." Over his shoulder, he called out. "Get Graham here. I want someone with a gun watching Henry." He led her towards the exit, leaving a confused Mary Margaret and Dr. Whale behind.

"Dear Lord, they actually think the curse is real," she murmured.

Whale ran a hand through his hair. "If it is, maybe someone else can help Henry, because I'm at a loss. I'll call the Sheriff," he offered.

When Emma and Killian were outside of the hospital, she paused. "You know I didn't mean the damn storybook, right?"

Killian fished through his bag. "Do you really think it's prudent for me to go wandering through town with my hook in place?" He asked.

She placed her hand over it. "Can it scare Regina into bringing Henry back?"

He paused. "Love, if Henry's storybook is to be believed, then Regina is one of the most powerful sorceresses to ever live. If she has magic, not even Captain Hook will be able to put the fear of the gods into her," he murmured softly. "Instead of threats, let's just find her and drag her to the hospital to see what she has done." He laced his hand with hers. "Come, let's start with the Crocodile's shop."

The two of them reached the shop in ten minutes. Pushing the door open, they found Belle standing behind the counter. "Killian, Emma, how are you?" She paused when she took in Emma's tear stained face. "What's going on?"

"Where are Gold and Regina?" Emma asked, her throat tight.

"What happened?" Belle repeated.

"Gold and Regina," Emma stated calmly. "Where are they?"

Belle shrugged. "They went off together, something about needing Robert's advice on something important."

"Where did they go, lass?" Killian took a step forward and Belle instinctively stepped back. "This is important." He stepped forward again and Belle's back hit the wall.

Emma could see the pirate coming out by the way his voice dropped threateningly and he straightened to his full height. Involuntarily, Emma felt a shiver run down her spine. He would never hurt her, though, and she was confident in that.

Belle's eyes moved around Killian. "Emma, he needs to back off now." When Killian made no move to step away from Belle, the woman screeched wide-eyed. "Emma, please!"

"Answer his question," Emma replied slowly. "Where are they, Belle?"

Belle's shoulders dropped. "They said something about going out to the wishing well. Regina wants to build a park there and Robert owns the land."

Killian stepped back. "That's a bit of a walk, darling. We best get your car."

Emma was already heading out the door without so much as a thank you to Belle. When they reached the edge of the forest, Killian clicked his hook in place. "You're probably right about them, love. Based on the Crocodile's look, I'd wager to say he knows who he is and who we are."

Taking a fortifying breath, Emma slid her gun into a holster she could clip to her jeans. "Let's go." The two of them trekked the short distance to the wishing well.

The paused when they heard Regina's voice.

" _This will really bring magic to Storybrooke?"_

" _Did I not promise you that, dearie. Now, let's focus. Since what little magic that we can channel works differently here, so I need you to focus for me."_

"Whatever you're doing, I suggest you stop." Killian held up his hand.

Emma drew her gun. "And step away from the well."

Regina rolled her eyes. "What are you two doing here?" She glared at Emma. "And please, put the gun away, Ms. Swan."

"The more pressing question, Mayor Mills, is what are you doing here when our _son_ is in the hospital dying?"

Regina nearly dropped the vile in her hand, but Gold caught it and tucked it discreetly in his jacket pocket. "What?"

"He was poisoned by something," Killian responded slowly. "You don't know?"

"Know? How could I know? I left him at home, safe!" She screamed. "Where the hell is he? And why was he with you to begin with? I ordered him to stay away from you. From the both of you!"

"At the hospital," Emma answered, lowering her gun slowly. Her lie detector was telling her that Regina had no clue Henry was dying.

Regina took off towards Emma's car with Emma right behind her. "Regina, I'm going to need you here to help," Gold chimed in, but neither Regina or Emma heard him.

"Enough, Crocodile, whatever bloody magic you have here won't be used today," Killian snapped.

Gold growled. "I should've killed you when I had the chance, _pirate_." He stepped forward.

Neither man heard Emma double back to get Killian. "There will be no killing today. We need to find out what's wrong with Henry. Let's go, Gold."

Gold stared at Emma. "You know?" He paused. "You know who he is and who I am, you believe?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. I'm not an idiot. Now, right now my son is dying and I don't know how to stop it. So how about you come and help us?" When he didn't respond, she scoffed. "Come on Killian, just leave him. Whatever he was up to, it doesn't matter. He needs Regina and she's coming with us. Let's go. We'll deal with him once Regina fixes Henry."

It was a tense car ride back to the hospital. Regina snapped a few questions at Emma and Killian, but once she realized they had no real answers for her, she quickly clamped her mouth shut and glowered at them.

Emma pulled her bug up to a screeching halt outside of the ER entrance. Regina was cursing Emma and her car as she climbed out of the backseat. "Where's Whale?" She screamed as she pushed the doors open.

"Regina?" Whale came to a stop in front of them. "Where the hell have you been? Everything is in complete chaos here."

"Have you figured anything out?" Emma asked. "Do you know how to save Henry?"

"What is going on?" Regina asked.

Whale scratched his head. "Henry ate a cookie and now, I just... I don't know what's wrong. Is he allergic to anything?" He asked.

"No of course not. Now who gave him a cookie to begin with?" Regina turned on Emma. "This has to be your fault."

"This is not my fault. And I did not give him the damn cookie. A boy dropped cookies off for the nursing staff and…," she stopped speaking. "Killian a boy."

"Yes, Swan, we know." At her look he understood. "Oh, bloody hell, Felix."

"When I get my hands on that Lost Boy-" Emma started to threaten as a loud crash echoed from Henry's room. "Henry!" She pushed past all of them. "What's going on?"

"He flat-lined again," the nurse replied.

Whale looked down at Henry's pale body. It looked almost like he was made of wax. "Regina, Emma, I'm sorry, but I don't think there's a way we can cure him."

A sob ripped out of Emma's throat and Regina turned to scream at her. Killian held the queen back. "It's not her fault. And perhaps if you'd been here you may have come up with a way to cure him. You still can, _your majesty_ ," he growled in her ear.

Regina stepped back as if she'd been shocked. "You, how do you, you know?" She stuttered.

"Of course I bloody know. You're an infuriating woman. And if the lad's book is any indication you're quite evil. You should know how to fix this," he murmured lowly before turning to Emma. "Darling, I need you to breathe."

Emma stood hovering over Henry. "I just found him. He just found me. And now I've lost him."

Killian squeezed her tightly against him. "I know, Swan," he whispered in her ear.

Emma let out another sob, her eyes swiveling to the very pale queen. She wanted to rip the woman's throat out for being so unresponsive that it seemed Henry was now out of options. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against Henry's forehead. "I love you, kid," she murmured against his skin.

She felt a pulse push her back. She stood and stumbled against Killian, her arms reaching to clutch his biceps. "Swan?" He asked, this throat tight.

"What happened?" She asked.

Whale straightened from his place in the doorway. "You!" He pointed to Regina. "If I were you, your majesty, I would run," he advised, his voice deep.

"Mom?" Henry's voice was rough and gravelly.

"Kid?" Emma stepped towards him.

He beamed up at her. "I knew you could do it."

Emma let out a choked sob with a laugh and Killian responded for her. "Aye, lad, she did it."

They all turned at a struggle behind them, to see Regina sprinting towards the exit. Emma swallowed hard. "Killian, I think we're about to have a town riot on our hands because of her."

Killian nodded. "I think you may be right," he agreed.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: So, not that this is news to anyone, but I have the most awesome beta in the world. Thank you GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for getting these chapters back to me so quickly! You're phenomenal! Thank you! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

With Whale chasing after Regina, Emma and Killian were left to help Henry remove the IV lines and and get re-dressed. "Have you seen your mom and dad?" Henry asked.

Emma helped her son with the buttons on his shirt. "Not yet, kid. Things kind of got out of hand," she murmured. Opening Killian's bag, she pulled out his hook. "Babe, I think you're going to need this."

He unscrewed his prosthetic hand. "I'd say you're right. I have the distinct feeling that you're right about things getting out of control."

Henry's eyes landed on the hook. "This is so awesome. And you're getting married right?"

Killian and Emma's eyes both fell to the ring on her left hand. "That we are, lad. As soon as we sort all of this out," he promised. "So much for as soon as possible, right?"

Emma chuckled. "It'll still be as soon as possible," she promised. "That's just further off than tomorrow, which was basically what I had in mind."

"My stepdad will be Captain Hook." Henry pumped his fist in the air just as the door flew open.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret fell through the doorway, her hand clutching John Doe's.

"Our Emma." The man stared in awe at Emma.

Emma swallowed thickly, holding Henry close to her. Her body relaxed slightly when she felt Killian slip his hand into hers. "Hi," she murmured.

Mary Margaret's smile was huge, even as tears streamed down her face. "You found us." She crossed the space, crushing Henry between them as she hugged her daughter.

"We knew you would." Her father joined in on the hug and Killian stepped back, watching as the prince cradled his daughter's head like she was still his baby girl. She probably always would be.

Emma pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Um, hi, we haven't actually met," she told her father.

He chuckled. "I guess not." He swallowed hard and held out his hand. "David."

With a shaking hand, she grasped his, "Emma." She cleared her throat. "This is my fiance, Killian Jones." She glanced down at his hook. "Um, otherwise known as-"

"Captain Hook," Mary Margaret finished. "How in the world did you manage to find someone from our land here?" She asked with a shake of her head.

David, on the other hand, eyed the hook suspiciously. "Captain Hook?" He frowned. "I've heard stories about you. I thought you were a myth. You're rumored to be one of the most ruthless pirates who has ever set sail." Emma arched her brow at that description, an amused smile tugging at the corners of her lips in spite of the situation at hand. The Killian she knew was anything but ruthless. Then again, she'd really only seen him in her reality.

Killian scratched the back of his ear nervously. "I may have spent a few good years in Neverland before dropping here." He paused. "Well, down in Florida." His gaze softened when it landed on Emma. "That's where Emma found me."

She shrugged and flushed. "To be fair, you found me first."

Mary Margaret's head fell to the side. "If he was in Neverland and he found you…." She paused. "You always believed."

Emma chuckled. "Well, when you're living with someone who has a hook for a hand and you've watched Lost Boys dance around a fire after being carried to another land by a shadow, yeah, I believe."

Killian's eyes landed on Henry. "Swan." His eyes remained on the boy. "The cookies Henry ate, the boy who dropped them off, no one knew him. It was probably Felix. And-"

Emma swiveled. "Why would Felix want to poison Henry?"

David held up a hand. "Who is Felix?" Killian and Emma both ignored him.

"Felix wouldn't, but Pan would," Killian reminded her. "Don't you remember what Pan told you? He let you go because you hadn't fulfilled what he needed yet." He shook his head. "I just, I never thought he actually meant it. I assumed he let you go because he had no use for you and thought a girl would be a distraction to all of those boys."

Emma's brow furrowed. "I remember, Killian, but what on earth could I do for that insipid little boy?"

This time it was Mary Margaret who tried to interrupt. "Peter Pan wanted you for something? Emma, I've heard he's ruthless, what on earth could you give him?" Again, she was ignored.

"When I was in Neverland, Pan was sending the shadow out looking for a boy. He was trying to figure out who the boy was. I have no idea why this boy was so important to him, but he was. He'd been steadily going mad trying to find him." He glanced meaningfully between Emma and Henry. "Or find out who his parents were going to be so he could predict when the boy would arrive."

Emma's grip tightened on Henry. "You think Pan sent Felix here to kidnap Henry?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, love, I do. I rescued many a Lost Boy in my time and Pan would either lure them to the island or forcibly take them. He'd never found the boy. Now, Pan's shadow can cross to any realm it chooses. If Pan learned of the Queen's curse, then he could have surmised that Henry would've already been born and-"

"He is not taking my son," Emma stated vehemently.

"Agreed, love." He glanced down at Henry. "That means you probably shouldn't eat anything one of us doesn't cook for you from now on, if that's how Felix plans to nab you quietly."

Henry swallowed hard. "No problem there, Killian." He glanced up at his mom. "So, what do we do next?" He frowned. "Where did my mom go?"

Emma sighed. "We should probably make sure Whale hasn't led an uprising against Regina," she admitted. "And we need to find out what happens if people try to leave town." She looked down at Henry. "I know you think bad things will happen, it's time to see how true that is."

"And don't forget that the crocodile was up to something nefarious. Now that the curse is broken, there's no telling what he may try next," Killian commented.

Emma sighed. "I suppose this is where my job as Savior really begins, huh kid?"

OUAT

Regina barricaded herself in her home. Everyone was awake. That woman had just waltzed into town, already believing, and broke the damn curse. How Emma already knew about magic and the Enchanted Forest was beyond her, but Regina knew she couldn't focus on that at the moment. She needed to focus on protecting herself. And the only way to do that was through magic.

"Well, dearie, it seems you've created quite the mess for yourself."

Regina looked up, finding Gold seated at her dining room table. "We need to go back to the well," she ordered. "We need to go back now and make sure that we have magic, otherwise-"

"The rabble will destroy you." Gold pushed himself up to a standing position. "Quite possibly," he agreed. "Come now, I have everything I need in my car."

OUAT

With David dressed in some of Killian's recently cleaned spare clothes and shoes found at the hospital, he, Mary Margaret, Killian, Emma and Henry set out for Regina's house. They found it empty of Regina, but a mob surrounding it led by Dr. Whale.

"Listen to me!" Emma stood up on a bench in the yard. "Everyone needs go directly to City Hall," she ordered. Her eyes skimmed the crowd and they landed on Graham. "Graham, take everyone to City Hall," she ordered.

Her mother tugged on her jeans and she looked down. "Ruby can help. So can Archie."

Emma nodded. "Ruby and Archie, I want you all to go with Graham," she directed. "I want you to try to connect missing family members and prepare shelters at the school." She paused. "Now, were there any members of Snow and Charming's," her tongue fumbled over the unfamiliar names, "guard?"

Leroy stepped up. "Yeah, sister, us dwarves can help," he volunteered. He was suddenly surrounded by six other men.

Emma stared down at them skeptically for a moment before finally nodding her assent. "Go to the town line," she ordered. "See if you can find out what happens if someone crosses it. Take some spray paint and draw a line that everyone can see." She paused. "Be careful, please. I don't want anyone getting hurt and-" her eyes slid up, landing on a purple cloud. "Killian?"

Killian followed her gaze. "What is that?" He asked.

One of the nuns pushed her way forward. "That would be magic," she murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: And once again, damn to my awesome beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Shit girl, you're on a roll! Thank you! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Snow's eyes were wide as the purple cloud moved closer. "Blue, are you sure?"

Emma glanced over at Killian and mouthed, "Blue?" questioningly. She, Killian and Henry had never identified this woman. In fact, Emma was fairly certain she hadn't met the nun in their few short weeks here in Storybrooke.

Henry tugged her hand and she leaned down. "She's the Blue Fairy, she leads all the fairies," Henry explained in a whisper. "There's some tale about her defeating a dark fairy so now she is the leader of all of them. I don't actually know all of the details of _that_ story." The fact that Henry didn't know something about fairytales surprised Emma, but she held her tongue. It wasn't the time to deal with that. Right now she had to focus on getting everyone safe and finding out what Gold and Regina were planning.

Emma nodded and focused her attention on Blue, Mary Margaret, Killian and David. "Well then, it appears that Gold and Regina made it back out to the Wishing Well to finish whatever they'd started when Killian and I interrupted them." She looked around, her hand reaching out to grab Granny's wrist. "Henry, you're staying with Granny."

The older woman adjusted her glasses and hefted her crossbow over her shoulder. Emma didn't even want to know where she'd found one of those. "I'll watch him, dear. You and your pirate," she motioned to Killian, "go take care of those two." She paused. "Snow, Charming, you should go too," she decided. "Red and I have this under control."

David nodded. "She's right, we won't know what we're up against out there, I don't want you two going out there alone." He looked around. "I wish I had my sword." Emma wasn't quite sure what to say to _that_ comment. She wouldn't know what to do with a sword if someone handed her one. She patted her side and found her gun still in place. At least she had some sort of weapon coming into this.

Kneeling down in front of Henry, she prepared to fight him on his safety. "I want you to promise me something, Henry," she stated quietly. He nodded seriously. "No matter what happens, you stay here with Granny. If something happens to you…." She shook her head. "You do not follow us this time." She paused. "Am I understood?"

Henry nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I promise. I'll stay put _this_ time. I love you, Mom."

Emma chuckled. "Dear Lord, you are definitely my kid. And I love you, too." She ruffled his hair and stood. "Okay, let's go find out what Regina and Gold are up to." She took Killian's hand and led the way to her bug.

"Wait! Sister!" Leroy called out. "You can't all fit in that contraption." He nudged one of the other dwarves. "Give her your car keys."

The man with glasses and a center part started to object, "But my-"

"Shut up, Doc, just give it to her," Leroy ordered.

With a sigh, Doc tossed Emma the keys. "Don't wreck it," he warned.

Snow smiled. "Thanks, Doc. You guys be careful at the town line, don't take any unnecessary chances," she warned, reaching out for David's hand. "Come on, Charming." She beamed up at him, his answering grin was enough to make Emma's eyes water.

"You alright, love?" Killian murmured softly as he opened her car door for her.

She turned to face him. "I have parents," she whispered. "I actually have parents."

He reached up and brushed away a stray tear. "Aye, darling, you do."

She reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Well, then, pirate, ready to show me what it's like in your world?"

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and chuckled. "I certainly am." His eyes fell across the car to where David was glaring at him. "I do believe I will have to work on your father's approval though."

Emma followed Killian's gaze and rolled her eyes. "No, you don't." She latched onto his cheeks. "I love you. And I am marrying you. Just as soon as we stop whatever it is that's about to happen." She rocked up and pressed another kiss to his lips. "Let's go."

OUAT

The smoke was thicker when they reached the edge of the woods. Emma led the way through the forest. "Emma." Mary Margaret moved up next to her. "Perhaps we could talk about-"

"Really?" Emma asked. "Right now? You want to bond while we're going to fight the Evil Queen and the Dark One?"

Snow looked slightly taken aback by her daughter's words, but continued nonetheless. "It's just, we haven't gotten to bond and-"

"The curse just broke," Emma reminded her mother. "We'll bond, just not right now." She glanced over her shoulder. "Perhaps you could tell David," she'd just met the man, there was no way she was calling him 'Dad' yet, "to be nice to Killian."

Mary Margaret nodded, but tried to rationalize David's behavior. "You have to understand, Emma, that we've missed so much and we just-"

Emma stopped just short of the Wishing Well. "I get that you've missed a lot. I've missed it, too. Killian, though, he hasn't missed a lot. He's been with me for years now. He's listened to me cry over my childhood, he's been through a lot with me. So he's not going anywhere. Now, we really don't have time to do this right now. Right now we need to make this town safe. I need to make sure my son is safe." She pushed around her mother, leaving the woman staring after her.

David stopped Mary Margaret before she could chase after their daughter. "Give her space, Snow," he advised. "We all just found each other, give her some time to adjust to that."

His wife nodded. "Right, and she wants you to be nice to Killian."

"To a pirate," David reminded her. He raked a hand through his hair. "Damn, this is all so crazy." He shook his head. "Not the life we had in mind," he murmured.

"No it isn't," Snow agreed. "But we found her, Charming. Or rather, she found us. Just like she was supposed to. Now we can all be together," she paused. "Once we get rid of _this_ threat," she amended.

The two followed the path Emma and Killian made through the forest, stopping when they reached Gold and Regina. "What the hell are you two doing?" Emma asked quickly.

Gold and Regina both turned. "Well, Miss Swan, we're bringing magic back to town."

Emma kept her hand on the holster of her gun. "Why?" She asked warily.

Gold smirked at her. "So I can do this." The next moment Killian was dangling in the air, gasping for breath.

"Let him go!" Emma didn't think, she rushed towards Gold, ignoring her parents' cries behind her. The next second, Gold was slumped up against a tree and Killian was on the ground panting.

Emma stared down at her hands. She hadn't even touched him. "Emma?" Mary Margaret asked quietly.

Emma shook her head and turned back to Killian. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, her hand brushing over his forehead.

He stared up at her in awe, his blue eyes shining with pride. "You have magic?"

Emma bit her lip. "Um, I guess. I don't know, Killian are you-"

He rocked up and pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss. "Thank you," he murmured. "And you are bloody magnificent," he whispered in her ear.

Gold straightened. "Well, Miss Swan, it seems that there is quite a bit about yourself you don't know." He accepted his cane from Regina with a curt nod.

"Yeah, well, I guess there are things about me no one knows." She took a step in front of Killian. "You will leave him alone."

"He killed my wife," Gold stated through clenched teeth.

Emma was shaking her head. "No, you killed her. You ripped Milah's heart out. You crushed it. It's not Killian's fault that she didn't love you. It's not Killian's fault that she loved him. And you will leave him alone, or so help me God, I will-"

"You will what, dearie?" Gold asked, stepping forward carefully. "You can't hurt me, you couldn't if you tried."

"Enough!" Killian stepped around Emma. "Leave her out of this, Crocodile."

Emma's phone ringing stopped the argument. "What?" She snapped. She paused. "Ruby, you're hysterical, please take a breath and repeat yourself. What happened?" Emma staggered backwards. "We'll be right there." She hung up the phone.

"Darling, what happened?" Killian asked quickly.

"Henry, he's gone," she whispered. "Ruby said this thing, it looked like a shadow swiped up him and another boy."

"A shadow?" Regina asked, nearly tripping over herself to grab onto Emma's shoulders. "What do you mean a shadow?"

Killian swallowed hard. "Pan. Pan's shadow."

"Peter Pan has my son?" Regina shrieked. "How did you let this happen?"

"Me! You're the one who has left him to come out here and destroy a town!" Emma turned on her. "Now, how the hell do we follow it?"

Killian ran a hand over his face. "If I had my ship and a portal," he began, "the _Jolly_ could take us there. I navigated those waters for nearly three hundred years," he pointed out.

Regina nodded. "I can find your ship, Captain. Then you will get my son back."

Emma was shaking her head. "He's my son. You're the one who put him in danger," she reminded Regina. "If you hadn't brought him to a cursed town to begin with-"

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Emma." Mary Margaret placed an arm on her daughter's shoulder. "Let's just get the ship and find a portal. There has to be one."

Regina nodded. "There is. I have one in case I ever needed to get away." She sighed. "Meet me at the docks in fifteen minutes." She turned on Gold. "And you need to stay the hell away from the pirate. I'm going to need him."

David placed his hands on Emma's shoulders. "You and Killian get to the docks, Mary Margaret and I are going to leave instructions with everyone to stay in town." He looked at Gold. "Try not to destroy everything in your quest to get whatever the hell it is you want," he requested.

"Don't worry, Charming. The moment I can, I plan on leaving town anyhow," Gold sneered.

"No one's leaving town." Leroy was out of breath as he came up beside them. "If you leave you forget everything!" He cried out.

"What?" Emma asked.

"If you leave town you revert back to your cursed memories!" He shouted. "Sneezy doesn't know who he is anymore!"

Emma raked a hand through her hair. "Okay, David, Mary Margaret, go back with Leroy and get everything settled. The docks, fifteen minutes. If you're going to Neverland with us, be there. Leave Ruby in charge. I think she can handle it." Emma turned to Killian. "Let's get down there in case Regina tries to leave without us," she advised, starting to trek down towards the car.

OUAT

Fifteen minutes later, Killian held the one magic bean in his hand that would take them to Neverland. He, Emma, David and Mary Margaret watched with bated breath and Regina reached down into the sea. It only took a moment for his ship to appear in front of them. "Let's go," she ordered.

Emma was chewing on her lip as Killian took a quick look at his ship. "Are we ready to set sail?" He asked. When everyone nodded, he held out the bean, tossing it into the harbor. "Well then hold on, it's off to Neverland we go." He grimaced and unlocked the wheel.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Another huge thank you to my beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you so much for everything! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Emma stood next to Killian at the helm of his ship as he steered the ship towards the portal that would take them to Neverland. "Hold on tight, love," he advised. "This is never enjoyable," he murmured in her ear.

She nodded. "We just have to get Henry back."

Pressing a quick and hard kiss to her lips, he murmured, "We will, darling. I promise."

Emma gripped the wheel tightly as the ship plummeted downwards. She was pulled around, struggling to maintain her balance for thirty seconds before the ship landed with a loud thud and splash into new waters. The sky around them was dark, black clouds overhead and Killian looked around pensively. "Are we here?" David's voice called out from next to a mast.

"Aye." Killian nodded. "Neverland."

Emma glanced up at him, "You alright?" She asked quietly.

He sighed. "I think so, love. This place, though, it will play tricks on your mind if you're not careful. It's Pan's very own brand of Hell."

Emma nodded, reaching over to lace her fingers with his. "We'll stick together and we'll be just fine," she promised.

"All we need is a little hope," Mary Margaret chimed in. "It goes a long way," she promised.

"Hope that Henry made the trip alive," Emma muttered, her forehead pressed against Killian's shoulder.

"Your mother is right, Emma. Hope is all we have sometimes and it's always enough," David assured her.

Emma scoffed. "Right, hope. Hope is _never_ enough. At least, it never brought anything but more pain to my life growing up." She winced when she saw the guilty look spread across her parents' faces.

Killian nudged his nose in her hair. "It will be alright, Swan. Just give it time. You three will find common ground eventually." The thought made Emma snort, so he just pressed a kiss to her temple, a silent show of support for whatever decisions she made.

Regina snorted. "It's bad enough I have to be here with the Charming's, please don't tell me you two are just as nauseating?" She snapped as she motioned to Killian's arm wrapped securely around Emma's waist as he steered the _Jolly_ with his hook.

Emma spun on her heel, intent to respond, but David cut in. "You will not speak to my daughter that way," he ordered the evil queen. "And furthermore, it is unlikely that they are true love anyhow."

This time Emma didn't allow anyone to run her over as she turned to attack David for his baseless accusations. He didn't know what their lives were like, he didn't know what they were or what they had or how much she and Killian loved each other. "Excuse me, but you don't know me and you don't know Killian." She stepped in front of her father, blocking his path towards Regina. "And I do love him. And he does love me. And our pasts are just that, in the past. We've been moving forward together for years now." She straightened. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe my _fiance_ is the most well-equipped to find my son."

"He's _my_ son!" Regina screeched, pulling the argument away from Emma's love life. "While you and Captain Guyliner have been off doing God knows what, I have taken care of Henry and-"

"And what? Because of your curse he's been sucked into this life with magic and now he's at the whim of some demented child. And you think you're mother of the year?" Emma screamed back at her.

"Love," Killian rested his hook on her shoulder, "don't let the evil queen bait you," he suggested calmly.

"I'm sorry, but I just found my daughter, you don't honestly think I'm going to give you my permission to _marry_ her, do you?" David interrupted.

Emma whirled back towards her father. "I don't need your permission," she snapped. "I am an adult. No offense to you and Mary Margaret, but we are the same age and have the same amount of experience. I don't need your hope and I don't need your permission on how to live my life. I-" Emma was cut off as the boat suddenly jerked, the waves increasing and a screeching sound coming from the ocean.

"What is that?" Regina asked slowly.

Killian let go of Emma and returned to the helm, trying to steady his ship. "Mermaids," he told them.

"Captain, control your ship!" David cried out as Snow slid away from him.

"I'm trying," Killian called back.

Regina scowled. "Enough of this, I will not be capsized by fish." She moved to the side of the boat and David caught onto her idea, rushing towards a cannon.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret called her daughter over. "Let's go fishing." She motioned to the net on the ground just as Regina blasted a fireball into the ocean. Her blast was followed by one from David's cannon.

Three cannon strikes and two fireballs later and the screeching of the mermaids subsided, the ocean calming almost immediately. "That's better." Regina brushed her hands off on her skirt.

"We've caught one!" Mary Margaret cried out suddenly, just as a thumping against the side of the wooden ship could be heard.

Rolling her eyes, Regina waved her hand at the mermaid and suddenly she was lying on the deck, her tail helplessly flailing in front of her. The beautiful woman looked up at them defiantly. "Let me go," she demanded.

"No," Regina stated simply.

"Get that thing off my ship!" Killian protested. "It's bad luck to have a mermaid on a pirate's ship. I want her off!"

"Not until she guarantees us safe passage into Neverland," Regina snapped back.

Killian was about to argue with Regina when the woman smirked up at them, raising her conch shell and sounding into it. A crack of thunder and strike of lightening sounded over head. "What was that?" Emma asked warily.

Killian's eyes fell on the mermaid. "She did it. She's calling the storm!" He cried out.

"Call it off." David slid in front of her, raising a sword he'd picked up from the deck of the _Jolly_ to her throat.

"David!" Mary Margaret cried out. "No!"

Regina spun. "Oh, please, it's nice to see Prince Charming has some balls after all."

Mary Margaret was shaking her head. "No, you know that's not the way." David let out a resigned sigh and stood.

Regina rolled her eyes as the storm continued to roll through, picking up strength. "And what? You think rainbows and unicorns will help us?"

Emma's eyes darted around at the storm. "The storm," she murmured.

"The bloody mermaid called it. The weather here, it does her bidding," Killian whispered back, trying to maintain control of the helm.

"Call it off," Regina ordered.

"No," The mermaid repeated with a laugh. "You can cause your own destruction."

Raising her hands, Regina muttered, "Enough of this." She flicked her wrist towards the mermaid who was suddenly turned into mahogany. For a moment the sea quieted completely. "See, handled?" Regina smirked.

Just as suddenly, the storm whipped back up, twice as bad as it was before. "Regina!" Mary Margaret cried out. "Undo it!"

"Oh please, Captain Guyliner will just have to outrun it. At least I did something," Regina yelled back.

"Stop yelling at my wife!" David stepped in Regina's face.

"Or what? You'll charm me to death?" Regina spat.

"It's us," Emma muttered.

"What?" Killian cried out, just as David crossed to him, yelling about controlling the helm.

"We're causing it." Emma figured out the mermaid's words. Hanging onto a rope, she stepped up onto a box. "Hey!" She screamed out. Her voice was drowned out by Killian and David arguing and Regina and Mary Margaret screaming at each other. Making a snap decision without weighing the consequences, she pulled herself up onto the rail.

"Swan!" Killian cried out.

Ignoring his call, she dove straight into the choppy waters of Neverland. Intent to swim away from the ship, she kicked out, only to have something hit her in the head.

Latching onto a rope, Killian tied it around his waist. He didn't wait for anyone aboard the ship to catch onto his plan before he dove overboard. It took him a moment to find her limp body in the murky waters. Grabbing onto her, he kicked them both to the surface. He tugged lightly on the rope.

"He's got her!" Killian could just make out David's cry before the rope started to move, the three aboard deck working together to pull them towards the ship.

When they fell on deck, Killian sputtered for just a moment before leaning over Emma. "Come on, love." Leaning down, he brushed his fingers over her forehead before pressing a kiss to her lips. She sat up sputtering a moment later, the sky clearing, the waves settling and the lightening and thunder dissipating instantly. "Thank the gods," he murmured.

Her eyes landed on him instantly. "Killian?" She asked quietly.

He hummed, hauling her up against him. "Aye, love, I'm right here."

"I told you guys," she whispered against his neck. "We were causing the storm."

He held her tightly against him. "You were right. As usual." He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Please, though, don't ever do that to me again."

She allowed herself to sink into his embrace. "At least I have you to bring me back," she murmured.

"Always, love. You know I'll always find you," he promised.

Regina let out a groan. "Oh my God, I think you may be _worse_ than your parents."

Keeping her position in Killian's embrace, Emma's face hardened. "Things are going to change, starting now," she ordered. "From now on we work together. If you can't handle that, then I suggest you stay the hell out of my way."

David looked skeptically between Killian and Regina. "You honestly expect us to trust each other?"

Emma snorted. "Please, I don't expect friendship out of any of you." She paused. "But I'm going to need all of you to get my son back. An evil queen, a pirate, a hero, we all need to pool our strengths if we're going to find Henry on this bloody island."

Killian continued to rub his hand up and down her back soothingly. "You know I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Swan."

Regina's eyes narrowed in on Emma. "And just exactly what are you adding to this little group, Miss Swan?"

Emma's face hardened. "I'm a mother," she replied confidently.

When the tension between the group seemed to lessen slightly, Killian stood and brought Emma to her feet. "Come on, Swan, let's get you below. I think I have something that may warm you up. I should have some swords and cutlasses below deck. I may even have a bow and some arrows, your majesty." He bowed slightly to Snow.

David eyed the helm. "Snow and I can watch the helm for a moment," he assented.

"Thank you, mate." Killian took Emma's hand and pulled her below the deck. "Come on, darling, let's give you a moment to breathe."

Emma kept her hand firmly clasped in his. "Thank you, Killian."

When they were below deck, sipping on rum a few seconds later, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "We'll find him, right?"

Tugging her impossibly closer, Killian nuzzled his nose into her hair. "Aye love, we will."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thanks again to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for everything! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 _Neverland_

 _The Jolly Roger_ pulled as close to the island as it could. "We'll have to take the row boat from here," Killian informed them all as he surveyed the damage to his ship. Regina had promised she would fix it once they were ready to sail back to Storybrooke. "Everyone has a weapon?" He asked, double checking that he had his flask and a canteen on his person.

Emma eyed the cutlass slung over her shoulder skeptically. She never thought she'd seriously wield one, but she supposed her life had been turned upside down the moment that little boy had shown up at their doorstep in Boston anyhow. "Emma?" Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

Resisting the urge to shrug her off and cringe at the foreign endearment (Killian had been the only person to ever use one directed towards her), Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to help Killian," she murmured, moving towards the side of the ship where Killian was getting ready to lower the boat.

"Oh, this is an exercise in futility," Regina grumbled. A cloud of smoke appeared around them and the next moment they were on the beach.

Emma glowered at the woman. "We shouldn't be using magic," she snapped. "We don't know what we're up against. You should be saving your strength."

Regina's eyes narrowed and her posture was rigid as she prepared to verbally fight Emma. "If you'd just let me fix the damn ship then we could proceed with your captain's plan of sneaking in and-"

Killian held up his hook. "Pan already knows we're here. There's no sneaking at this point," he informed them. "This island is his plaything and I'd wager to say he figured out we were here after the mermaid debacle." He paused. "Now, we hike from here."

Regina scoffed, ready to fall back on magic once again. "I could just-"

"If Hook says we hike," Mary Margaret cut in, trying to break some of the tension around the newly formed allies and show Emma and Hook a little faith, "then we hike." Emma shot her mother a grateful smile and turned to lead the way, ignoring Regina's grumblings and David's less than pleased look.

They moved silently for at least twenty minutes, the only sounds were their footsteps and their weapons slicing through the foliage. It wasn't until David tried to bring his blade down on a bush that Killian stopped his movements and the silence was broken by Killian. "Stop it, mate," he ordered.

David jerked his blade back. "I can cut through a bush, Hook. I don't need help doing that," he snapped.

Killian took a calming breath. Emma watched as he reigned in rage that she hadn't seen since he spoke of the Dark One killing his first love or the death of his brother, Liam. "That's not just a bush, it's Dreamshade." He pointed to the plant. "Poisonous. Deadly. If you cut yourself on it, you'll be dead in moments. The Lost Boys also tip their blades and arrows in it. If they hit you with an arrow, you'll be lucky if you last a week." David grunted and turned, moving in the other direction. Regina and Mary Margaret wordlessly followed him.

Emma stared transfixed at the plant. "Killian," she murmured softly. "That's what killed Liam?" She asked quietly.

He moved closer to her. "Aye, that would be it." Without another word, Emma sheathed her cutlass and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss over his heart. His arms tightened around her, holding her close as they both stared at the plant. That plant stole so much from him. He realized that he lost himself when he lost Liam. It wasn't until he met Emma that he was able to find that piece of himself again.

"Why are you two still standing here?" Regina's voice echoed behind them. "We've moved on from the damn plant."

The two of them turned. "Of course, your majesty." Killian didn't hide the disdain in his voice. "We're coming." He dropped his arms from Emma's waist, moving in the direction of the others.

She spared one last look at the plant, whispering, "He still loves you." She murmured quietly, "Thank you for saving him. Thank you for giving him to me." She closed her eyes, sending up her thanks to the brother Killian loved and lost, one she wished she could've met.

"Love?" Killian's hand laced with her own. "Best to stay close," he advised. The look on his face told her that he knew what she was doing. In her own way she was saying a thank you and a goodbye to Liam as well. She nodded and let him tug her down their man made path. "He would've loved you, Emma," he whispered softly. "He would've been so happy that I'd found you. You both would've gotten along splendidly."

She stopped them and reached up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I know we would've. How could we not when we have loving you in common?" He shook his head and smiled softly at her, leading her through the dangerous jungle.

OUAT

"What was that about?" Mary Margaret asked ten minutes later as Killian and David jointly led the way through the jungle.

"What?" Emma asked, cutting through a stray branch.

"Back there, by the Dreamshade," Mary Margaret clarified. "You two seemed to be very intensely discussing something. Is it something the rest of us should be concerned about?"

"It was private," Emma snapped, instantly defensive of Killian and his past. Her mother recoiled slightly and Emma sighed. "It's part of Killian's past."

Her mother nodded slowly. "He spent many years here, didn't he?"

"It didn't have to do with that." Emma was wary to discuss Killian and his pirating ways with her mother after her father's knee jerk reaction to judge him. "And it's private," she repeated.

"We just want to understand why you love him." Her mother tried to connect with her and Emma found herself pushing that away.

Emma stopped walking. "Why I love him?" She repeated. "Other than the fact that he loves me unconditionally, flaws and trust issues and all? Or the fact that he's never abandoned me? And how is it possible not to love someone who literally gives up everything to be with you? He gave up going back home. He gave up his revenge. He gave it all up because he loves me. _He chose me_. I've never had anyone choose me before," she snapped. "And no matter what you or David think, I will always choose him." She pushed past her speechless mother and Regina, who was tactfully ignoring them for once, in search of Killian.

She found him letting her father take the lead. "You okay, love?" He asked quietly.

She shrugged. "This wasn't supposed to be hard," she commented. "Finding them, it wasn't ever supposed to happen, but once I realized it was going to happen…." She shook her head. "It wasn't supposed to be this hard."

He sighed, his heart breaking slightly for her. "We'll find Henry and then head back home. We'll sort this all out, I promise."

Reaching down, she laced their fingers together. "We'll find Henry," she agreed. "And as long as I don't lose you, everything really will be just fine."

David came to a stop. "You led us to the edge of a cliff?" He accused, turning sharply to face Killian.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Aye, mate, I did." He pointed down over the cliff. "That is where Pan's camp is located." He pointed off to the west. "It's a dangerous hike, and no, your majesty, there will be no use of magic," he interrupted Regina before she could start to complain. "We'll go at first light."

"First light?" Regina snapped. "We can't leave my son out there to fend for himself."

"Regina's right," Emma agreed with her for once. "We can't leave Henry out there, Killian. We have to go look for him _now_."

David shook his head. "Emma, loathe as I am to admit it," he glared at Hook, "the pirate is right. We need to rest. We won't do any good if we're so exhausted we run straight into a trap or fall off a cliff."

Emma stared up at Killian helplessly. "Love, we're going to find the lad. I promise, but we really need to find a safe place to set up camp and start to form a plan."

With a resigned sigh, Emma nodded. "They're right, Regina. And it's not like we can go traipsing around this jungle alone." The woman growled in frustration, but motioned for them to lead the way.

OUAT

Emma shifted again in Killian's arms, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't understand how the rest of them were sleeping so soundly. The cries of the children on the island were just so loud. She pressed her palms to her ears, but she could still hear them.

Biting her lip, she slithered as carefully as she could out of Killian's grasp. Her eyes flitted around the camp to Regina and her parents. Her father had been less than thrilled when Emma snuggled in next to Killian, tangling their limbs together until they seemed to be one being. With a sigh, she reached for her leather jacket, tugging it on. The chill had come on so suddenly, the warmth from the jungle seemed to seep away when the night fell.

Quietly, she crept away from the camp, thinking some space may clear her head.

"It's hard to sleep isn't it?"

Emma spun, cutlass out as she pushed a boy up against the nearest tree. "Who are you? Where is my son?" She asked quickly.

He chuckled. "My, you are a feisty one. Don't you remember me, Emma?"

She took an involuntary step back. "Pan?" She murmured.

He bowed mockingly. "Hello, Princess Emma," he teased. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of parchment. "This is a map that will lead you to your boy." She eyed it skeptically. "Go on, take it. It's not a trap. It's a game. And I do so love games."

With an arched brow, she took the paper and unrolled it. "It's blank."

He leaned forward. "See, that's the game, Emma. You're the key. Once you accept who you really are, the map will become clear."

She snorted and went to respond, but he was gone.

" _Swan_!" Killian's cry of her name in the distance startled her. She turned and saw as he visibly breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep," she murmured.

He frowned before it dawned on him. "You heard the Lost Boys," he whispered. She nodded. "Some of my crew, they used to hear them too." He pulled her into his embrace. "It's okay, darling. I'm here."

She swallowed hard. "Pan was here," she whispered. "He gave me a map to Henry." She held out the parchment for him. When he frowned, she continued. "He said I had to accept who I am for the map to appear."

Killian sighed. "And so the games begin."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, thank you so much for everything, particularly with this chapter. Thank you! You are amazing! Victoria Darlin, I hope you enjoy the update! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

When Emma and Killian returned to the camp, they found David, Mary Margaret and Regina awake and worried. "Where were you?" Mary Margaret was by Emma's side in an instant and Emma found herself retracting into Killian's side. "We were so worried, this place is so dangerous and you two just disappeared."

"Yes, you disappeared. Alone." Her father glared at Killian. Emma wanted to scream in frustration. They're on a magical island where her son has been kidnapped by a demented child with more magic than they can imagine and he's worried that's she's off screwing her fiance. _Really_? Even she has a better sense of prioritizing than _that_.

Emma brushed away the few final stray tears and pressed herself further into Killian's side. "I'm fine. Pan showed up." She sat down on a boulder and unfolded the map. "He gave me this."

Regina peered over her shoulder. "It's blank," she commented.

Killian snorted and settled in next to Emma, handing her his flask. She took it gratefully, taking a long swig of the rum, relishing in the burn as it slid down her throat. It was a familiar sort of comfort, the same way Killian's hand on the small of her back was. "Very astute, your majesty," he grunted.

"He told me when I accepted who I was, the map would appear," Emma told them.

Scoffing, the queen reached for the parchment. "Well, that's a waste of time. Give it to me, I'll-"

Emma held it away from Regina. "No, I have to do this. And I won't have you destroying it. It's our only lead to Henry."

"Emma's right. This is Pan's game. We have to play it his way. If you use your bloody magic on it, the thing could blow up for all we know," Killian grumbled.

Mary Margaret took a seat next to Emma. "I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other better."

Emma looked up at Killian. "Get to know each other," she murmured, ignoring Regina's scoff.

Her mother nodded, her smile widening. "Go ahead, don't hold back." She motioned to the map.

Emma sighed, nudging closer to Killian, who tightened his grip around her waist. "Okay, um my name is Emma Swan. I was born in the Enchanted Forest. I came to my world through a portal in a magical wardrobe." She fumbled slightly with her next words. "My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming." Her mother and father nodded encouragingly. "I grew up in the foster system." She paused and looked up at Killian. "I'm engaged to Captain Hook."

Regina scoffed again. "This is a waste of time."

Killian glared over his shoulder. "That attitude doesn't help, your majesty," he reminded her coolly.

"Go ahead, Emma." Her mother nudged her encouragingly. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You can use the 'S' word."

Emma cleared her throat and stared intensely down at the map. "I'm the Savior."

Nothing happened.

Regina let out a sigh. "Now, Miss Swan, if you're quite finished wasting our time..." she reached for the map again.

This time Emma stood and stepped out of her reach. "No, Pan gave this to _me_. Not you," she reminded her. "I'll figure it out. For now we should just keep moving towards where Killian remembers the camp being."

When Regina went to respond, Killian stepped in front of Emma, "Emma is right, Regina. There's no way around this. The map will become clear when Pan is ready for it to."

Muttering something about loyal puppies that should be put down, Regina turned, stomping towards the woods.

"We should follow her," Mary Margaret decided. "She shouldn't go off on her own." She paused and smiled at Emma."You'll get it, don't worry," she assured her daughter.

When Mary Margaret and David were moving ahead of them, Emma shook her head. "She's wrong, I may never get it. Maybe Regina is right and I should hand over the map and let her do whatever it is she wants to do to it."

Killian scratched the back of his ear with his hook. "Love, if that's what you think is best, I'll support you, but Pan doesn't like it when people change the rules to his games."

"What would you do?" Emma asked as they slowly followed the group back into the jungle.

He considered his options for a moment before replying, "I would use her as a last resort. If we can't find a way to make the map appear, perhaps she would have another way, but I don't think it would be wise to upset Pan's game until we're out of options."

Emma nodded in agreement. She was just so frustrated. It was so childlike, a map with disappearing ink? Seriously? "I hate this," she grumbled.

"I know, Swan," he whispered.

"This was really your life for 300 hundred years?" She questioned softly.

"Aye, this and my revenge. Life as a pirate," he paused. "I miss it sometimes, the constant adventure, the thrill of taking a ship, but I'll not lie to you, the quietness of our life in Boston, or in Tallahassee, I do believe I'll miss that a great deal. It was quite simple when it was just the two of us."

She laced her hand with his. "It was. Sometimes I think that when we find Henry, we should just go back there. Or pick another city and start over, the three of us."

"We could, if you wanted to. We could easily disappear. In a land with no magic, I imagine it may even be challenging for the evil queen herself to find us," he offered.

She gave his hand a grateful squeeze. "That's true, but you and I both know that it won't solve anything permanently."

He nodded his agreement and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, trekking through the jungle of Neverland. Logically, Emma knew this place was here and that it was full of dangers. She'd been here once before, though she honestly wasn't terrified, she was just determined. Now she was determined _and_ terrified. Determined to get her son back. Terrified that something would happen to him while they searched. It was all so overwhelming. She glanced at Killian out of the corner of her eye. She knew that if she didn't have him standing by her side, there was a chance she'd just crumple into herself. She was fairly certain she wouldn't be the determined leader she was at the moment. Her free hand brushed over the parchment in her pocket. _Who am I?_ She wondered briefly.

OUAT

Henry was determined to be the worst Lost Boy in the history of all Lost Boys. He was going to be petulant and uncooperative. It was clear that Pan wanted him to play with the rest of the boys, so he wasn't going to participate.

"Oh, come on, Henry, don't you want to join in on the fun?" Pan taunted.

Henry watched the boys in front of him. One group was off to the side scrimmaging, a few more were just sitting by the fire, there were even more building something. It all looked like fun, but he knew it was a trap. It was a trap to distract him from the fact that his moms were out there looking for him. Killian was out there looking for him. And nothing would stop the Savior, the evil queen and Captain Hook from finding him.

"I think I'd rather wait on my moms and my stepdad," he replied, turning up his nose at the fun and freedom Pan was offering him.

Pan considered the boy in front of him for a moment. The boy with the heart of the truest believer, and he was doing a damn good job of pretending he didn't believe. "You really believe they're coming for you?" Pan shook his head sadly. "Henry, they don't know where you are. They won't ever find you. You're going to be here forever, with us. It's not so bad, though. I mean, look at them, they're all having fun, no adults to tell them what to do or eat their vegetables or go to bed." He grinned. "You're going to be a Lost Boy just like the rest of them."

Henry's eyes narrowed. "Except I'm not a Lost Boy. And my family will find me. It's what we do. We find each other. We always find each other."

Leaning forward, Pan whispered, "They all think that," he motioned to the boys around them. "And their parents never come."

He straightened suddenly, frowning. "Peter?" Felix was by his side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"The game. It's being changed." Pan chuckled. "Gather the boys."

OUAT

Emma held the map tightly in her hands. "What would you do to it?" She asked softly.

Regina held out her hand expectantly. "A locater spell." She waited until Emma reluctantly set the map in her hand. "This is Pan's map. It will go straight to him," she explained.

Emma sighed. "Do it."

The group watched as the map glowed for a moment before taking flight. They followed it for a few moments. "Feel free to thank me, Miss Swan," Regina snarked as the two women ducked under a branch.

Emma nodded. "Honestly, Regina, thank you." She paused. "I know this isn't how either of us wants it to be, but it's what our future looks like if we both want to be a part of Henry's life." She paused again, seemingly to consider her words. "We may not always agree, but at least we both have his best interests at heart."

"Swan!" Killian called out. "He's here."

Emma and Regina both smiled before trudging ahead. "Henry?" Emma called out. "Henry?" She questioned when the boy, wearing Henry's coat and scarf, didn't respond.

"Don't you know, Emma," Pan turned around, "cheaters never win," he taunted.

Emma let out a strangled cry. "Where is my son?"

"Swan." Killian pulled her back when he noticed unusual movement out of the corner of his eye, "It's a trap," he told them.

The next moment they were surrounded by Lost Boys wielding rocks, spears, swords, bows and arrows. "Shit," Regina muttered, raising her hands.

"Remember, the tips of their weapons are coated in Dreamshade," Killian reminded the group as they banned together.

The next moment arrows flew.

Felix was on Killian in a second. "Hello, Captain. It's been a while since we've properly met. It seems you've gone soft, here to protect a boy and his mother."

Using his hook, Killian deflected Felix's blade. "It hasn't been long enough," he grunted, shoving the boy back with his boot.

Noting that her parents, Killian and Regina were distracted, Emma didn't even hesitate, she went straight for Pan. She was startled when a boy jumped in front of their leader, intent on saving him. Wrestling him to the ground, Emma held her cutlass to his throat. "Where is he? Where is my son?" She snapped.

The boy stared up at her and she jumped back like she'd be bitten.

A moment later Pan called out. "Retreat!" The boys were just as suddenly gone.

"Is everyone alright?" Killian asked as he crossed towards Emma, leaning over to help her up. "Are you okay, love?"

Leaning into him, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright." She looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. "But is Henry?"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. You're awesome! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

"You have to stop beating yourself up, Emma." Regina sank down onto the ground next to her, leaning back against the tree. Emma looked up, startled by Regina's sudden presence. "It was my idea and we all agreed to it. It's not your fault." Emma instinctively clutched the map more tightly in her hands.

"What if Pan punishes him for what we did, though?" Emma murmured, finally giving voice to her fears. If anyone would understand the mind-numbing fear she was feeling for Henry and his safety, it would be his other mother. "And he's all alone. He has no idea that we're out here looking for him. We may be, but he may give up hope. Then we could lose him to this place altogether," she worried.

Regina seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well, Miss Swan, what would you suggest?"

Turning to face Regina fully, Emma sighed. "There has to be a way to get a message to him. To let him know we're here. Do you think we could use one of the Lost Boys for that? Maybe there's a way to convince one of them that we could help if they'd let us?"

Mary Margaret came over at that moment, just catching the tail end of Emma and Regina's conversation. "Perhaps." She paused. "Emma, what made you stop attacking that boy?"

Emma's head jerked to her mother, her eyes wide with regret over how she felt, not that she could (or should) change it. "What?"

Snow sank down to the ground next to Emma and Regina. "That boy, you were so determined to get answers from him and then you just stopped," her mother murmured softly.

Emma swallowed hard, her gaze falling to where Killian was building a fire next to her father. "He's just a kid." She shook her head, keeping her eyes away from her mother. "And that look, I knew that look in his eyes."

"What look?" Regina asked.

Emma sighed, keeping her gaze locked on Killian, even if he wasn't paying attention to her. She had a feeling he knew she was staring anyhow. They were so in tuned with one another it often still floored her four years later. "He was so lost, he'd given up hope. I know it because that's what I saw every time I looked in the mirror until-"

"Until?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Until I woke up one morning and Killian was standing in my kitchen, about to burn the place down." She chuckled at the memory of pulling her gun on him, completely forgetting that she'd let him spend the night. He'd been so handsome, standing shirtless in her kitchen, all lean muscles, dark chest hair, scars and bed head. It was painful, sometimes, just how handsome he was. "He hadn't left. He'd stayed. He always stayed and for the first time I had hope. I had a home," Emma replied softly.

Mary Margaret motioned to the map. "Well, there you go. Now we have a map. And perhaps," she paused, "we can trap a Lost Boy and offer him what Killian gave you."

Regina stood up, offering Emma her hand. "Well, that sounds like a plan to me. We should go tell Charming and Killian." Emma noted that while Regina still said her father's name (or rather his nickname) with a bit of snark, she appeared to be warming up to Killian a bit though, having stopped calling him 'Hook' or 'pirate'.

The three women approached David and Killian. "The map." Mary Margaret motioned to it "We've got it."

"You've got it?" Killian asked, moving to Emma's side instantly and looking down. "You're bloody brilliant, Swan."

"Before we go through the trouble of kidnapping a Lost Boy," Regina suggested, "why don't we see if this map can lead us to Henry quickly."

Emma nodded in agreement. "Killian and I will take the lead."

"He does know the terrain best." Regina nodded. "I'll bring up the rear," she offered.

David looked between his daughter and former enemy, trying to figure out just when the unspoken alliance strengthened between them/ "Let it go," Mary Margaret advised. "Trust me, Charming, it's better this way."

There was sadness in her eyes and in her voice. It made David pause. Pressing a kiss to his wife's temple, he nodded. "Let's go find our grandson. Then maybe we can spend some time with him and our daughter."

Snow nodded absently. "You know what made the map appear?"

"What?"

"She's an orphan. She saw herself in that boy. She's a Lost Girl." Snow sighed. "I feel like we failed her," Snow admitted to her husband.

He was already shaking his head. "Snow, we did the best we could with what was happening around us. Of course if we could change things we would've. We would've raised Emma in the Enchanted Forest, in our palace, living the life we dreamed of, but we couldn't. We can't change the past. We just have to move forward. Together. As a family."

Snow slowly absorbed his words before she replied, "You know that includes Killian as well." Her husband scowled and she nudged him in the stomach. "He's been there for Emma when we weren't. He loves her. And she loves him, very much. I think it's time you accept that about them. Be glad that when we get back home, you'll have the chance to give her away at her wedding." She paused. "Regina took much from us, but she didn't take that."

OUAT

It was an hour later when Emma said, "We should be just about there, so if we want to..." she trailed off.

"If we want to what, love?" Killian asked, holding back a branch with his hook.

"If we want to redirect ourselves because the bloody camp _moved_ ," she shrieked, throwing the map to the ground. "It's on the other side of the damn island now, how is that possible?"

"Did you get us lost?" Regina asked, her voice high-pitched and indignant as she picked it up. As if to prove a point, Pan magically moved the large red x again. "I'm going to kill that little boy," she muttered. "I'm going to rip his heart out and crush it with my bare hands."

Emma glowered at the piece of parchment paper. "I may help you."

"Emma!" Snow admonished in horror at her daughter's words.

Emma didn't respond, instead she said, "I think it's time to capture a Lost Boy. If this is what we're playing at, we won't get to Henry as soon as we hoped. He needs to know we're coming."

David cleared his throat. "If you want to capture someone, I think this is where your mother would come in handy," David admitted.

"Says the man who trapped me in a net," Snow snarked.

"Just to get back the jewels you stole," he quipped.

Mary Margaret gave him a fond smile, her hand absently raising to brush against the scar on his chin. "I need rope," she ordered quickly.

It took them twenty minutes, but they finally set a trap in a clearing, hoping to catch one of the Lost Boys while they were out hunting. They only had to wait five minutes for one of the boys going after a hog to trip the net. When they released him, he stared at them warily. "What do you want?"

Emma gave him a sincere look. "I just want to see my son again." She approached slowly. "I know you think there's no one out there looking for you, but there are a lot of people looking for him. We want him to come home. We love him. And if you want to come home with us, too, you can."

Regina whipped her hand in the air, producing a chocolate bar. "What's that?" The boy asked.

Regina smiled. "Chocolate, we thought you might like something sweet. We can certainly get you more of it. There's plenty back in our home. If you'll only-"

"Help you?" The boy snapped. It was the same boy Emma had seen herself in during their battle. "Not likely. And just wait, a few more days and Henry will be one of us."

Regina glowered, the bar vanishing. "You know we can make him help."

Emma arched a brow. "How?"

"Let me take his heart."

The boy stepped back, but Regina flicked her wrist and had him tied to a tree. "No, Regina, you know that's not the way," Mary Margaret tried to calmly reason with the evil queen.

Quietly, Emma wrapped her arms around her mother, holding her in place. "Do it," she ordered.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret protested. Closing her eyes, Emma held on tightly to her mother and waited as Regina ripped the boys heart out, holding it in her hand gently before she untied him.

"Now he will do whatever we want," Regina told them.

Mary Margaret still looked horrified, but Emma was fascinated. "He can get a message back to Henry?"

At that moment, Killian and David appeared. "Did it work?" Killian asked. He stopped short when he saw the heart in Regina's hand. "Emma, what's going on?"

Emma ignored him, looking pointedly at Regina. The queen smiled. "He's going to do better than that." She pulled a mirror out of her pocket and broke it in half. "We're going to get to see him."

"Swan, what did you let her do?" Killian asked quietly.

"She's not going to hurt him, we just need him to cooperate, Killian. I need Henry to know we're coming for him." She paused and turned to face him. "I promise, Regina's not going to kill him."

Regina scoffed. "Of course I won't," she assured him. "Now," she turned to the boy, "give this to Henry. Don't let Pan see you. And tell him that his family is here and we're coming for him."

"Tell him that we love him. So much," Emma chimed in.

"And that soon he'll be home with all of us," Killian offered.

OUAT

It took the boy twenty minutes to get back to the camp and pass the mirror off to Henry. "Henry?" Regina cried out.

"Mom? Mom?" He asked.

"Hey kid, we're all here." Emma squeezed into the mirror.

"Is Killian with you?" Henry asked.

"Aye lad." Killian wrapped his arms around Emma from behind. "And soon you'll be with us and we'll be aboard my ship headed home," he promised.

"We love you, Henry," Mary Margaret chimed in.

"And we'll all be together soon," David called out. "Oh, I'm your grandpa, by the way."

Henry's face broke out into a huge grin. "I knew you all would find me."

Emma nodded. "We'll always find you, Henry. We love you."

"I love you guys too." Henry looked behind him. "I have to go, Pan's coming."

"We love you!" Emma and Regina cried out together as the mirror suddenly cracked.

Emma slumped back against Killian. "He knows we're coming."

"Now all we need is a plan," David muttered.

A moment later a voice behind them ordered, "No one move."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all of your help on this. Especially thank you for your speedy work! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

Killian let out a relieved breath when he realized whose voice was threatening them. He then let out a resigned sigh knowing this may not turn out well for them. He started to turn slowly when the voice snapped. "I said don't move," she repeated.

Now Killian rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, Tink, there's no need to stab us to death with your poison blades," Killian grumbled holding still like she demanded

There was a moment of shuffling before the woman asked, "Hook?"

Killian turned slowly, his hook out in front of him in a peace offering. "Hello, love." He grinned at her, shooting her a flirtatious wink. She scoffed at his actions.

Slowly, the blond lowered her spear. "What? How? You got off..." she paused. "What the hell are you doing back here with?" Her eyes landed on Emma. "You." She recognized Emma after a moment, but she grappled for a her name for thirty seconds before she snapped her fingers. "Emma, right?" The blonde's eyes darkened suddenly and she shoved Hook. "And you bloody left me here!" She accused sharply.

Emma nodded hesitantly, momentarily drawing Tinkerbell's attention away from Killian and back to her. "Um yeah, hi." Even after discovering her parents were freaking Snow White and Prince Charming, she'd forgotten about the sheer absurdity of meeting Tinkerbell. Perhaps it was the fairy's ridiculous name that made it so impossible to believe she was real.

The blonde fairy nodded to Emma in greeting before turning back to Hook. "I don't like you," she snipped, though there was no real bite behind it.

Hook scratched the back of his ear uncertainly, aware that he and the fairy had a complicated _relationship_ most of the time. "Um, well you know Pan didn't give me much of a choice," he reminded her.

"And you think that makes it okay?" She snapped, shoving him again. "Whatever," she sighed. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Look, Tink," Emma stepped in front of Killian, "we'll get you off the island when we get off, but right now we're looking for our son." She motioned between herself and Regina. "Pan kidnapped him and-"

Tink's eyes moved slowly over the group, they narrowed in on Regina. "What is she doing here?" The former fairy held up her spear again, this time aiming it at Regina and interrupting Emma's explanation of why they were in Neverland in the first place.

Killian pressed it down with his hook. "Sadly, she's with us. Pan kidnapped Emma and Regina's boy." Quickly, he detailed Henry's kidnapping to the fairy. He turned to David and Mary Margaret. "These are Emma's parents, Snow White and Prince Charming."

Tink studied Snow. "You're Snow White?" She asked. " _This_ is the woman who ruined your life?" Her head fell to the side. "Wait, how are you all the same age." Her eyes flashed again to Regina. "What the hell did you do?"

"Wait." Emma held up her hands. "How do you know Regina?"

Tink sneered at the woman. "She's the reason I lost my wings."

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, it is not my fault that you thought you could help."

"I did help, you just didn't accept it." Tink held her head up high defiantly. "It's not my fault you're a coward and turned your back at the idea of true love."

Emma's eyes moved between the two women. "Okay, as fascinating as this conversation is, we need to find a way to get to Pan's camp so we can get Henry."

"Henry?" Tink repeated. "Oh, this is why Pan let you go. He let you go because you were having a son. And he needed your boy." Her eyes lit up. "He's Bae boy too, isn't he?" She started putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Emma shifted uncomfortably from foot-to-foot. "I don't know who Bae is. Um, his name was Neal and he's not around anymore." She tried to ignore Killian's tense stance behind her. She cleared her throat and nodded. "But, yes he needs Henry, and if we can just find Pan's camp-"

"I can show you were the camp is," Tink offered to help. "And maybe it wasn't Bae. Maybe Pan needed him for some other reason. I mean he was the Dark One's son, I'm sure there are lots of reasons to need him," she rambled.

Killian interrupted Tink. "There's a but in there Tink. I know you, you'll show us the camp for something. What is it?" He asked impatiently.

Tink snorted and nodded. "I'll help you, just as soon as you tell me your exit strategy." The fairy crossed her arms and raised her brow.

The group faltered and David adjusted his sword uncomfortably. "This was sort of a spontaneous trip," he admitted.

Tink scoffed. "You honestly think you'll just be able to waltz off this island? No one leaves this island unless Pan lets them. And you need a portal. You don't happen to have one of those, do you?"

"We used our only portal to get here," Regina mumbled.

Tink rolled her eyes. "Of course you did. You never could do things the easy way," she snapped.

Emma sighed. "Look, is there a place we could go to talk. I'm sure between all of us we could find a way to get to Henry and get the hell off of this island."

Tink sighed. "I'll show you where my camp is." She led the way through the jungle to the tree house that Emma vaguely remembered from when she was fifteen. When they were all settled in, passing around Killian's flask (Regina was still adamant that she didn't do rum), they lapsed into silence.

"You seriously came back here with no way off?" Tink asked Hook suddenly. "After all that time you spent trying to get off to kill the Dark One to avenge Milah?"

Killian seemed startled by the question. "Aye, Emma needed me. Henry needed me. There's nowhere else I should be."

"You did it then, you got your revenge?" Tink asked.

Killian shook his head. "No, I haven't considered that in quite some time."

Tink's brow furrowed. "What the hell could change your mind? You spent three hundred years pining for your revenge!" She pointed out.

"I met Emma," he answered simply. The group was silent at his admission. Emma's cheeks lightly flushed at the sheer amount of love in his voice. David shifted uncomfortably at the admission and Snow beamed with tears in her eyes.

Tink cleared her throat. "It seems you found your true love."

"Aye, lass, I did. And Henry is her lad. I love the boy like my own already. We need to find him and get him home safely," Killian pleaded with her. "Please, Tink, we need your help."

"I can get you in, but I'll not risk Pan's wrath if we don't have a way out," Tink reminded them.

"Well, how does Pan leave the island?" Snow asked.

"Pan doesn't. No one does." The fairy sounded exasperated with them.

Emma's head shot up, remembering her own voyage across the realms. "That's not true."

"Love, Pan gave me a bean one of the boys had here. He kicked us off the island when I nearly filleted Felix, the bloody bastard," Killian told her softly. "It's how we wound up out of here. From there I got another bean and landed in Florida."

Emma was shaking her head. "No, there is someone else on this island who leaves." At the questioning looks, she answered simply, "His shadow."

OUAT

"If we can catch it, I can tether it to the sail of the _Jolly_ ," Regina stated certainly. "Then we can fly back home."

"It should work just like Pegasus's feathered sail, that's how Liam and I got here the first time," Killian explained to them all. "The only issue will be catching the bloody thing."

"There has to be something it's attracted to, something it's drawn to." Emma began pacing around Tink's tree house. "Something, other than children and Pan, that it can't escape."

"Light," Tink and Killian replied together.

"Shadows are attracted to light. They can't escape it." Tink explained.

"So," Snow began slowly, "if we can make something like that-"

"A coconut," Emma supplied. "If we cut a coconut in half and put a candle in it then we can capture the shadow and hold it in the coconut. Or something like that strong enough to hold the shadow."

"That's bloody brilliant, Swan!" Killian beamed at her. "And the shadow has no actual strength, it should hold it."

"I'll go find a coconut," David offered. "Then we just need to know where the shadow stays when it's not out kidnapping innocent children."

"That would be in Dark Hollow," Killian provided.

Emma sighed. "Really? It's can't be Rainbow Valley or something happy?" She muttered. "Okay, let's get the coconut and hollow it out. Tink, you don't happen to have a candle, do you?"

The fairy nodded. "Of course I do." She smiled at Emma. "Now, let's go get the shadow and figure out how to get your boy back."

OUAT

Emma, Killian and Regina were the three who volunteered to go into Dark Hollow to find the shadow. Emma was afraid they'd need Regina's magic, and Killian was familiar with the territory. Clutching the coconut close to her chest, Emma stepped into the cave first. It was dark, but Emma could feel shadows pass by them quickly. "We need to light the candle and get out of here," Killian ordered over the whipping wind. "We don't want to lose our shadows to this place."

As soon as he said that, the shadows seemed to sense them, moving swiftly around them. Emma opened the coconut and held it out to Regina so she could light it with magic. Before the woman could lift a hand she and Killian were both pinned to opposite walls.

Emma dropped behind a rock, her eyes wide as she tried to dodge the shadows. Closing her eyes, she remembered that she also had magic. Holding her hand over the coconut, she focused. She focused on Henry. She focused on how much she loved him. She focused on bringing him home.

Nothing happened.

She focused on being a family. She focused on how she hated Pan for doing this to her.

She felt a pulse through her veins and flicked her wrist automatically. The candle flickered, illuminating the dark cave. A terrible screeching made her want to drop the coconut and cover her ears. She looked around, terrified that something had happened to Regina or Killian, when she noticed the shadow being pulled into the coconut, it's filmy body twisting and turning, trying to find something to latch onto to avoid going into the light. Emma was fascinated watching as it wrapped around the candle. The moment it was fully inside, she snapped the lid on and held it tightly.

"Killian? Regina?" She finally called out.

Killian sputtered. "I'm here, love. Regina?" He asked.

The woman wheezed, "Okay, I'm okay." She pushed herself up on a rock, clinging for dear life. "Can we get out of here?" She asked weakly.

Emma nodded and crossed over to the woman, holding out an arm in support. "Please," she murmured.

OUAT

When they reached Tink's tree house, they found Mary Margaret, David and Tink had a plan. "We're going in at first light," Tink told them. "It's when they're at their weakest."

Emma held out the coconut to Regina. "Can you protect this so Pan can't open it?"

Regina nodded. "I think so. I have no idea how strong he truly is though, but Rumple himself couldn't get past this." She grinned and waved her hand over the shell.

"We should get some rest. Killian and I will take first watch," David offered.

Emma looked between her father and her fiance. She nodded after a moment. Standing she crossed over to Killian. "If anything happens, wake me?" She requested softly.

He smiled down at her. "Of course, darling. Get some sleep. We're going to get Henry in just a few hours," he murmured softly to her.

She rocked up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Then we can go home." He caught her head, tangling his hand in her hair to hold her in place, giving her a toe curling kiss. She sighed into it, leaning fully forward before she finally stepped back. "Love you."

"Aye, lass, love you too," he agreed, tweaking the dimple on her chin lightly before following her father down the ladder.

Sighing, Emma moved over to one of the cots Tink and Snow had set up earlier and settled down on it. She closed her eyes and prayed for a few hours of sleep, knowing she wouldn't because she would only hear the sounds of the Lost Boys crying for their homes. She hoped Henry wasn't one of them.

On the ground, David stood in front of Killian, his hand extended. "I believe, _Killian_ , that I owe you an apology." Killian stared at his hand blankly. "I should've been more open-minded about who makes my daughter happy. You do. And you love her very much, it's all a father could ask for. Thank you, thank you for loving her and for being there when Snow and I couldn't."

Killian shook the prince's hand. "Honestly, your highness, she makes it easy. I just love her."

David swallowed hard, but nodded. "And it's David," he corrected.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Again, a big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all of her help with this story. We were talking last night and we realized. . . This story is rapidly approaching an end. We're both very sad about it! We still have a few more chapters left, but not too many! I think I can speak for both us when I say that we will miss this version of the characters very much! Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoys chapter 21! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 _Pan's Camp_

Tink was a godsend. That was what Emma decided as they trekked quietly through the woods, the early morning sun just creeping over the horizon. She'd taken one look at the map Pan had given them and snorted, muttering something about immature child's play. She'd then informed them that the camp never actually moved. Pan may not be there, but the base of the camp was the same. And if he was holding Henry hostage, that's where he would be.

They paused when they heard the low voices of some Lost Boys. "Those would be the camp guards," Tink murmured.

Emma nodded, she and Regina had discussed what to do if they came across any Lost Boys. A nice sleeping spell would knock them out long enough to give them time to rescue Henry. "Do it."

Regina raised her hand, closing her eyes before she blew something sparkling and pink over the campsite. The boys collapsed instantly. "We'll stand guard, you find Henry," Snow volunteered herself and David.

Tink nodded, "This way." She led the way through a bit of the jungle only to find Pan's camp abandoned, "He's gone."

"Tinkerbell?" Everyone spun at a voice. "Up here! Help!"

Killian, Emma and Tink all looked up. "Wendy?" Tink asked.

Emma turned her gaze back to Killian. "Wendy? As in Wendy Darling?" She asked skeptically.

Killian shook his hand. "Bloody Pan has kept her here all these years. Damn that demon." He looked up. "Wendy, it's Killian. Love, we'll get you down, darling, just hang on tight."

It took them a solid five minutes to get the crate down without hurting Wendy. When she was finally released, she threw her arms around Killian. "I thought you were gone."

He held her tightly. "Aye, love, I was, but I'm back now. I told you to stay on the bloody ship."

"I had to find Bae," Wendy murmured.

The poor girl was shaking. Emma could see the goosebumps on her skin. Slipping out of her leather jacket, she draped it over her shoulders. "It's going to be okay," Emma told her softly. "You're safe now, Wendy."

Wendy turned slightly, still clinging to Killian. "Who are you?" She asked hesitantly.

Killian continued to rub Wendy's back. "Wendy, this is Emma. She's my fiancee. We're here looking for her son. Pan kidnapped him."

Wendy pulled back slightly. "Henry is your boy?"

"He's actually our boy." She motioned between herself and Regina. "This is Regina, his other mother."

"Wait, Emma, you and Bae, Henry is Bae's boy," Wendy surmised.

Emma didn't respond, but Tink did. "I think so, but it seems Bae may have been going by a different name in Emma's land. Look, Wendy, do you know where Pan took Henry?"

"I'm so sorry, Emma, but Pan's planning to kill him," Wendy replied softly.

Regina stepped forward, "What?" She snapped. "Tell us everything, right now," she demanded.

"Henry's heart. He has the heart, Pan needs it. It's a trade. He's the Truest Believer. Pan needs his heart in order to save magic here in Neverland. He's going to switch his heart for Henry's. Henry will die," Wendy explained.

"Where did he take him, Wendy?" Killian asked.

Wendy swallowed hard, her head turning slightly towards the bay. "Skull Rock."

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered. "Look, Tink, take Wendy back to Dave and Snow. Go to the ship, prepare to cast off the moment we have Henry," he ordered.

Tink nodded. "The three of you be careful." She took the shadow from Regina, wrapping an arm around Wendy's shoulders. "Come on, let's get you off this bloody island," Tink offered softly.

Wendy paused, resting her hands on Regina and Emma's arms. "Good luck. I haven't gotten to meet Henry, but I've heard him defying Pan. He's a special boy. And he believes in you, so don't stop believing in him."

"We won't," Emma promised. "We'll see you on the ship." She looked up at Killian. "Lead the way."

Killian looked at Regina. "Well, your majesty, now would be the time to use your magic. Can you whip us up a boat. Oh, and perhaps whip them up a row boat to get them to the _Jolly_?" He requested.

Regina closed her eyes, after a moment she looked at Tink. "There's a boat waiting at the bay. Only you will be able to untie the rope," she told the blonde fairy. "Now, are you two ready?" She asked. When they nodded, Regina raised her hands. The three instantly appeared on Skull Rock.

Emma looked around. "I hate this place," she muttered.

Regina nodded. "So do I." She paused. "Listen, they're up there." She moved swiftly, only to be pushed back. "What the hell?" She muttered.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma knelt down next to her as she rubbed her head. "What was that?"

Regina moved to sit on the floor. "Some sort of protection spell." She glared at the entrance to the cave.

Killian sighed. "I'd wager to say it has to do with our shadows. If Pan's tricks are the same, then only people who don't have a shadow will be able to enter, meaning only the Lost Boys can get inside."

"Well we can't just wait and hope the moon disappears," Regina snapped.

"An eclipse," Emma volunteered, looking out over the ocean. "What if you forced an eclipse with your magic?"

Regina looked skeptical. "I'm not sure I'm strong enough to do that. With your magic, though," she glanced at Emma's hands, "if the two of us work together, maybe we could."

Emma helped Regina to her feet. "Okay, what do we do?" She asked.

Regina sighed. "Just focus. What has sparked your magic here so far?"

"Finding Henry, hating Pan." Emma thought. "Going home as a family."

"Focus on that. Magic isn't about analyzing the task at hand. Magic is about emotion, it's about what you feel. It comes from the deepest part inside of you. Channel those feelings." She told her. "We'll work more extensively on this when we get home." She decided. "Now, are you ready?"

Emma sighed. "No, but let's do it anyhow."

Regina raised her hands and Emma followed her lead. Emma could tell that Regina was doing most of the work. Closing her eyes, she latched onto the feeling of saving Henry from Pan. She felt her own magic quicken and strengthen as they slowly eclipsed the moon. A moment later both women sagged back as their shadows disappeared.

"Good work, ladies, let's go." Killian motioned them carefully to entrance of the cave. This time they were able to easily enter.

They were greeted with Henry's cry, "No, I'm not giving you my heart. You're insane!"

Pan's voice echoed after. "I'm not trying to kill you, Henry. I'm trying to explain your destiny to you. In the same way your mother was destined to break the curse on your town, you are destined to save magic here in Neverland. You are the Truest Believer. It's your destiny to save magic and bring back the happy endings here."

Henry hesitated at that. "I can do that? I'm a hero?" He asked.

"Henry, no!" Emma shot forward, stumbling over the uneven ground. "Don't listen to him, Henry."

"Emma's right, Henry, Pan just wants to kill you." Regina stumbled on the path, nearly toppling Emma when she ran into her.

"Your mums are right. You can't listen to him, lad, he's crazy." Killian appeared next.

"He said I'm supposed to save magic. Why would he lie about that?" Henry asked slowly.

"Because he's power hungry, Henry," Regina snapped.

"Like you were?" Pan shot back easily.

Emma looked at Pan, slowly taking in the tense stance. His time was running out. Perhaps if they could keep him talking long enough. "Kid, listen to me," Emma stated softly. "You brought me back cause I'm the Savior. Well, it's not just my job to save the town. I have to save you too. You're my son. I only want what's best for you."

"Which is why she abandoned you," Pan quipped. Emma visibly wilted.

"You bloody little demon child." Killian took a step forward, but Pan moved back.

"Now, now, Captain, we wouldn't want to promote violence in front of youths, would we?" He taunted.

"Says the man who wants to rip the heart out of a child," Killian snapped.

"Both of you, just shut up," Emma yelled, stepping towards her son. "Look, Henry, I love you. You know that. You just, you can't do this. You can't rip your heart out."

Henry looked at the hour glass slowly running out of sand. "But magic, it's important. If I can save it" he paused. "I have to."

Emma, Killian and Regina all screamed out as Henry plunged his own hand into his chest, pulling out his heart. Pan let out a bark of maniacal as he swiftly took the heart from Henry, pulling his own out and switching them. A moment later the sand in the hour glass ran out and Henry careened forward. Killian caught him just in time.

Emma let out a screech and changed at Pan with her cutlass. He simply floated above her. "Oh, Emma, you will never be able to stop me now." And then he was gone, flying out of the cave on Skull Rock.

"Regina, what can we do?" Emma asked, falling to her knees next to her son, Killian and Regina.

Regina swallowed hard. "I can put a preservation spell on his body, but we'll have to get his heart back before we leave Neverland." With trembling hands, Henry's other mother placed the spell over their son. "Killian," Regina looked up, "can you get him back to your ship. Can you keep him safe?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, Regina, nothing will happen to him while he's in my charge." Leaning over he pressed a hard kiss to Emma's lips. "Be safe, love."

She raised a hand and stroked his jaw slowly. "You too," she murmured before she stood, offering a hand to Regina. "Let's go kill him," she spat.

With a wave of her hand, Regina whipped them right back to the shoreline. She didn't hesitate to place Killian and Henry on the _Jolly._ Before either of them could make a plan, Snow and David appeared on the row boat. "What happened, are you guys okay? We felt _something_." Snow rattled off quickly.

Emma stared down at her mother. "He took Henry's heart. We're going to find him. You should gather up the Lost Boys and-"

"I'm coming with you," Snow interrupted. "David can gather them up and take them home. I'm going to help you with Pan."

Regina didn't bother to argue. "Let's go. One of those little rugrats will know where Pan's gone to." She led the way through the jungle back to the camp. They were going to find their son and get the hell of the island if it was the last thing they did.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! Thank you so much for your quick turn around time on these chapters. I can't believe this story is coming to a close soon! Just 3 more chapters left after this one. ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Snow, David, Regina and Emma had managed to corner an entire slew of Lost Boys. It seemed that Pan, with his newfound magic, had abandoned them. He'd even abandoned the one who believed in him the most: Felix. While it was obvious that Felix wouldn't cooperate, Emma thought she could reach some of the others by offering them what they so clearly craved: a home.

"You can come with us," she murmured again, ignoring Felix's scoff. "Just tell us where Pan is."

"None of us will ever give up Pan," Felix cut in. "Right?"

Emma kept her back turned to him. "You guys could have a family again. Sleep in a warm bed. You don't have to stay out here, just trying to survive. You could have people who really care about you and love you."

"Pan cares about us," Felix shot back.

"A mother and a father," Emma hummed.

"You'd really take us all back there? You promise?" One of the boys sniffled.

Emma gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, I do."

"He has a thinking tree. It's where he'd go," The boy replied, pulling out a piece of paper and drawing them a map. "Now please, take us home," he wailed. He was so young, too young to be here.

David scooped him up instantly. "Let's get back to the ship."

Regina stopped him. "I can help. Besides, you don't want to trek alone through the jungle with him." She nodded to Felix who was still scowling at them all. With a wave of her hand, they were gone. "Let's get moving."

OUAT

Emma led the way with the Lost Boy's map. _At least this one didn't have a disappearing_ _X_ , she thought as she tried to simultaneously read and watched her footing. "We should be close," she broke the silence as they stepped into a clearing. "Actually, we should be here," she murmured.

The three women looked around. Instinctively, Snow drew her bow and arrow. "It's too quiet," she observed.

"There must be some sort of trap." A fireball appeared on Regina's hand as she prepared for attack. "I just don't know-" The three women all screeched as Emma's cutlass and Snow's bow and arrows were dropped and the three women found themselves bound to the tree behind them.

"Bloody hell," Emma muttered.

Pan floated down from the sky in front of them. "You three should know better than to try to steal from me. The heart is now mine. And you'll never be able to take it." He chuckled as they struggled against the vines on the tree. "Don't bother, you'll never make it out."

Emma scowled at him. "Don't be so sure."

"Just because you're a determined mother doesn't mean you can escape this particular tree. You see, this is the Tree of Regrets. Most notably my biggest regret. I abandoned my only son here. I don't regret abandoning him, I regret having him. He was like a bloody virus, seeping the life out of me." He shrugged. "No matter now, I haven't seen him in lifetimes. Though I have met my grandson, Bae." At the three women's looks, he chuckled. "My son, he's Rumplestiltskin." He grinned at Emma. "Which makes Henry my great-grandson. I know you don't believe it, Emma, but Henry's father, you call him Neal, I believe, is Rumple's son." He chuckled. "Which would make Milah, your pirate's first love, his grandmother."

Emma swallowed back the bile. _Had nothing in her life been her choice?_ She wondered for a moment if Killian was her choice or if was also some sick twist of fate. She shook her head at that. Things would be simpler in their family tree if she didn't love Killian. He was her choice, just as she was his. But Henry's father. . . Neal. . . Had he known? She felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Struggling again against the vines on the tree, she felt them tighten.

"I can't get loose," Snow murmured.

"Of course not. Your regrets only make the bonds tighter," he taunted them. "And you three have quite a bit to regret."

Regina, who had been oddly silent, chuckled. "You're right. I'm the Evil Queen. I've murdered. I've wreaked havoc on innocent people. I casted the darkest curse in all the lands. I took pleasure in killing people. I hunted Snow White here for _years_. I should have a lot to regret." She paused. "But you know what?"

Pan sneered at her. "What?"

Just as suddenly as the vines appeared, she snapped the ones around her. "I don't regret any of it because it got me my son." She moved so quickly Pan didn't have a moment to react to her hand plunging into his chest and pulling out Henry's heart. With a wave of her hand, she recoiled all the vines. "We're leaving."

She whisked them to the ship so quickly, Emma was sure she would have whiplash. "You did it," Emma murmured.

"Let's save our son." Regina ignored everyone on the ship as she pushed her way down to Killian's cabin, where Henry was spread out on the bed. Without waiting for anyone's permission, she pushed his heart back into his chest.

She felt Emma, Killian, Snow, Tink, Wendy, and David hovering over her. "It's not too late, is it?" Tink asked quietly.

Regina swallowed hard, her hand instinctively gripping Emma's as they waited. A moment later, color returned to Henry's cheeks and he sat up, gasping for breath. "Mom?" He looked between Emma and Regina. "You saved me."

Emma and Regina both wrapped him in their arms. "You're okay, kid," Emma murmured softly. "You're okay," she repeated.

Regina looked over Henry's head and mouthed a thank you to Emma. They both squeezed their son tighter. Killian patted Henry's back. "Well, I think it's time we get off this cursed piece of rock. Regina? Would you do the honors with the shadow?"

Regina nodded and reluctantly let Henry go. "I'll be right back," she promised.

Henry nodded and settled into Emma's side. "Okay." Killian nodded. "Dave, you good to help me load the shadow into the cannon?" He asked as the group moved top side, leaving Emma and Henry below.

When the hatch shut, Henry murmured, "I'm really sorry, Mom."

She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "It's okay, Henry. You're safe now and we're getting the hell out of here." She sighed. "Just sleep, Kid, you deserve it. I'm not going anywhere," she promised.

He was lulled to sleep before the cannon blast even sounded.

It wasn't until the ship sailed through the portal, that the hatch opened again, this time revealing Regina and Killian. "Your parents agreed to watch the helm, and Tink and Wendy are tending to the Lost Boys," Killian murmured. "He's alright?"

"Sound asleep." Emma moved over, allowing Killian to slide in next to her. Regina propped herself up on the end of the bed, pillows that Killian handed her lined against the wall, her hand resting on Henry's legs.

"He's safe," she repeated.

"Aye," Killian agreed. "Thank the gods, too. What of Pan?"

"We left him by his Tree of Regret," Emma murmured. She pressed a hand to her forehead. "Neal is Gold's son?" She asked.

"So it seems," Regina said. "That's a problem for another day, though, Emma. We can keep him away from Gold."

"That would be preferable. We still have to figure out how to keep Gold from killing you," she reminded Killian.

Her pirate scoffed. "Please, Swan, you know I'm a survivor. I can handle the Dark One." At her look, he sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "We'll deal with that. I just can't believe I know Milah's grandson. Bae's son." He paused. "He spent a great deal of time on this ship."

"You cared about him," Emma surmised.

"I just can't believe he's the same boy who bloody sent you to prison," he snapped.

"What?" Regina's head shot up. Emma sighed and told the woman her history with Henry's father. After a moment she snorted. "Let's all remember he's related to Gold," she pointed out.

"But I see quite a bit of Milah in your boy," he commented. "She had a fierce spirit." He tapped Emma's nose playfully. "I believe it's something I've found attractive in women."

Emma just chuckled at that. "Love you," she murmured. Her eyes flew back to Regina. "So, about this true love thing..."

Regina shook her head. "Not you, too."

"Oh, come on, Regina. You deserve to be happy too!" She protested. "Let's see if Tink can find him again." She paused. "Please?"

Regina sighed. "Something tells me that if I'm not careful you'll pull your mother into this as well and then I'll be truly screwed. I may as well give in," she muttered.

Emma gave the woman a smile. "Regina, true love is a _very_ good thing. Don't fight it." She advised as she squeezed Killian's hand tightly.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thanks again to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! You are amazing. And thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story! It means so much to me! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Henry had been determined to be above deck when the ship pulled into the port in Storybrooke. He wanted everyone to know that he was okay. Emma also thought he felt so guilty about nearly getting himself killed, that he wanted to pretend he was okay so that no one worried about him. Emma knew that she, Regina and Killian would never _stop_ worrying about him. Still, it was a wonderful sight to see her son behind the helm with Killian at his side while Emma and Regina watched on, smiles on their faces.

"Emma," Regina began hesitantly, "I realize that this entire dynamic is very unconventional, but I have to ask, you're not-"

"Killian and I aren't going anywhere. And we're not going to try to take him. The four of us..." Emma paused. "I'd wager to say we're a package deal now." She smirked. "So when Tink finds _him..._ " she teased.

" _Shut up!_ " Regina protested, a flush covering her cheeks as she pursed her lips. Emma just laughed. She really laughed. And it felt good. They were safe. She could just make out the docks, she could see the mass of people waiting for them. They were _home_. For the first time ever, she had a home, and not just in a person, in a place. Her home was with Killian. And their home was in Storybrooke. Nothing could compare the feeling of wholeness she felt as she watched her boys dock the _Jolly._

"We're home." Snow came up beside her.

Emma turned, her face bright. "We're home," she agreed, wrapping her mother in a surprising hug. "Thank God. We're home and we're together."

Snow tried to hold back tears as she tightened her grip on Emma. In that single moment, the twenty-eight years apart slipped away as she held onto her baby girl. When Snow's eyes connected with David from across the ship, she knew he felt the same way. Their family was back together, and they'd do anything to keep that way.

When Killian dropped the gangplank moments later, the ship was flooded with the townspeople. The people of Storybrooke didn't wait for them to debark, they simple waltzed on, cries of excitement all around. Emma found herself being held closely by Granny, who was whispering that she and Killian had a free room if they needed it. Emma was touched by the welcome and she could tell that Killian was more than a little overwhelmed. He wasn't used to having anyone other than Emma. Now he had an entire town who was welcoming him with open arms. Even Regina was being passed around. Emma thought that had to do with Snow and Charming, who were animatedly telling everyone how Regina saved Henry. The Lost Boys, Tink and Wendy were holding back a bit, but Emma felt a rush of relief and profound love when she watched Killian, who'd been ripped away from her some time earlier, pull Wendy against him, introducing her and Tink to the townspeople. Emma thought that perhaps Wendy would be a wonderful addition to their little family.

"We have a huge victory party planned for tonight!" Leroy shouted, climbing up on a crate so everyone would notice him. "We were going to do it at Granny's, but maybe we want to do it here on the ship?" He glanced around until his eyes landed on Killian for hopeful permission.

Killian looked around at the town and bowed slightly. "It would be an honor to have everyone aboard the _Jolly_ for the festivities tonight," he agreed. "It has been a while since she's been able to enjoy a celebration," he noted. He grinned as the dwarves moved immediately to Granny's side, rattling off the changes to the welcome home party that needed to be made. Even funnier was Granny giving them all orders, snagging other town members as she began her waddle back to her diner.

"I think the town is going to enjoy your ship tonight," Emma commented with a smile as she found her way next to him again.

Killian wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her into his side. "Aye love, personally, once things settle down, I hope you'll let me take you and Henry out on her."

Emma stood on her toes. "Please." She pressed her lips to his with a sigh. When she pulled back reluctantly, she murmured, "We should get Henry settled back in his room," she said regretfully.

A throat cleared behind them. "As charming as your ship is, Captain," Regina began, her arm around Henry's shoulders, "I was hoping that you and Emma might stay with me until you find a home of your own. That way the four of us can remain together."

"Please?" Henry asked.

Emma knelt down in front of her son. "Of course, kid. We just need to get our stuff from Mary Margaret's."

"How about we bring lunch back home?" Killian suggested.

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon?" He asked slowly.

"A huge cup of it." Killian ruffled his head. "Come on, Swan, let's go." He glanced over at her parents. "I think your parents can wait to bond until the victory party tonight, they seem want some alone time." He motioned to Snow and Charming who were looking at each other like they were about to pounce.

"Okay, gross, come on, Jones, let's go get some lunch." She gave Henry and Regina one last hug, suggesting that Wendy and Tink stay with them as well, before she left Graham to deal with the Lost Boys (she recommended Felix be locked up in the jail until they could find a suitable home for him since he still seemed hellbent on destruction). Graham said Dr. Hopper was already fielding requests to adopt the boys and they'd barely made it off the ship.

Leroy promised Killian the ship would be in 'ship shape' and to go enjoy time without the fear of someone killing them before he called the dwarves to work. They marched back into town whistling their theme song. Emma just shook her head with a smile on her face, her hand firmly clasped in Killian's.

 _Perhaps Storybrooke was a very good place to put roots down_ , Emma mused as they walked hand-in-hand towards Mary Margaret's place.

OUAT

"How long do you think we have before your parents come crashing in? Dave did say he was going to stop by the station first to see if Graham needed anything." Killian pulled Emma back into his chest. "Perhaps we could have a few moments alone before we have to go pick up lunch," he suggested, his breath warm against her ear.

Emma hummed, craning her neck so he had access to it. "And how would you suggest we spend those few moments, captain?" She taunted lightly.

His lips skimmed the pale column of her neck, his scruff leaving marks in his wake. "I can think of a thing or two." With a movement so quick Emma almost lost her balance, he tossed her onto the bed in their room, climbing after her like a predator. She shivered involuntarily at the dark look in his eyes. She'd missed _this_. She'd missed _them_.

His hand and hook slid under her top slowly, his lips following the path as he pulled the material over her head. He'd just slipped her bra off, his lips closing over a nipple when the door slammed shut below them and Snow's breathy voice demanded, "Just rip it, Charming." Followed by the rip of some piece of her ensemble.

"Oh my God," Emma muttered, reaching blindly for her shirt.

With the tips of his ears bright red, Killian moved toward the stairs. "Sorry to interrupt, your majesties, but we are here." He cleared his throat awkwardly. He was greeted by the sight of Snow in a state of half undress and Charming with his shirt unbuttoned.

"Killian?" They both cried out.

A moment later Emma appeared behind him. "We're just getting out stuff together. I told Henry we'd stay at Regina's for a while. That way the four of us are together." She pressed herself against Killian's back. "Give us just a minute and we'll be out of your hair." She spun, searching for her bra, while Killian packed up their single bag.

When they were in the hallway moments later, they heard a clatter, indicating that her parents were back at it again. "So gross," Emma muttered.

Killian chuckled and led them down to the street where their car was still magically intact. It looked as though the dwarves had even washed it in their absence. "Love, we were doing the exact same thing," he reminded her as they climbed in to head over to Granny's.

"Yeah, but we're young and they're old and-"

"I'm quite literally hundreds of years older than them, Swan." He chuckled. "And also, they're the same age as you," he pointed out.

She shook her head. "No, stop. It's different, they're my parents. I don't need to be scarred by them. And you may be old, but come on, Killian, have you seen you? You're what every man _wishes_ he could look like." At his smug grin she rolled her eyes. "No one likes an arrogant ass."

"Actually, Swan," he leaned over the center console when she stopped at a red light, "I believe you love it when I'm arrogant. And I also think you enjoy staring at my ass."

She turned her head. "Smug bastard." She pressed a hard kiss to his lips before a horn honking behind her reminded her that green meant go. Killian just chuckled as she pulled her car in front of the diner.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Wow, so this is the second to last chapter of Uncharted. Thank you again to my incredible beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia, you have worked wonders for me. Thank you so much! Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

Emma and Killian walked together down the dock, Henry and Wendy dashing ahead of them, Tink and Regina just behind them. It had been a good day. A _really_ good day. Everyone was just so happy. Archie, Graham and Blue had stopped by earlier in the day, the boys were all at the hospital getting checked out by Whale and people already wanted to take them in. According to Archie, there were some taking in two or three boys at a time. Emma's heart warmed at the love in the town, at the way people treated one another and how dearly they held children.

She and Killian offered to take Wendy.

"Oh my, Killian, look!" Emma pointed to the _Jolly_. The dwarves had outdone themselves. The ship was covered in white lights, a party set up started on the docks and ended on the ship itself. "They did an amazing job."

"Aye love, she's never looked so good. Come on, then, let's see if Leroy found my stash of good rum or if perhaps you and I can just share it." He winked at her, tugging her forward. Emma found herself giggling and chasing after him. As they crossed the gangplank she decided she wanted to get married on the ship. She was sure she wouldn't have to twist Killian's arm to get him to agree to that.

They were passed around from person to person, the welcome they received in the morning nothing compared to the one here. The dwarves were far too excited to be aboard a pirate ship. Emma briefly wondered if she should be concerned about the sheer number of drunken people on a ship who would ultimately wander drunkenly down a dock. Perhaps they should've had the party at Granny's for safety reasons.

"I can feel you worrying about something, Swan." Killian came up behind her, a glass tumbler with rum in his hand held out in front of her. "Drink."

Emma chuckled and leaned back. "I was actually just thinking about the sheer number of people who could drunkenly fall into the water tonight," she mused.

He pressed a kiss to her jaw. "I already offered up the crew's quarters to the dwarves, as they appear to be quite inebriated as it is." He motioned to where Dopey was drawing a face on Sleepy with the help of Happy and Bashful. Emma just shook her head, smiling fondly at the men. "It's quite a town we've stumbled into, Swan," he admitted.

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I rather like it."

He nodded his agreement. "It's a good fit for us." He paused, his hook running down her side and across her stomach. "Thank you, by the way, for allowing us to take Wendy in."

She looked up at him. "Killian, of course, I'll admit, I wasn't sure if we should steal her from Tink, but I don't know if it matters. I was actually thinking that Tink may want to stay with us for a while, that way she and Wendy aren't separated." She shrugged. "The girl loves you, Killian."

"I had her aboard my ship for some time. She came looking for Bae, he'd sacrificed himself for one of her brothers I believe," Killian murmured. "The bloody child jumped ship when she heard Bae was on the island. Felix told her that." He sighed. "I searched for her for years, I think."He sighed. "Pan told me he'd let her go. Had no use for girls, they were nothing but a distraction. I'll admit, I fell for it, quite relieved that she was back in London." He pressed a kiss to Emma's temple. "I never imagined when he kicked me off his bloody piece of rock that he'd had her up in that cage."

Emma shivered. "What she went through…." She shook her head. "I hope Pan is dead."

"Without a heart in a land where magic has all but disappeared?" Killian asked. "Yes, I'd wager to say he is quite dead."

"Good," Emma muttered.

Killian chuckled. "You made one hell of a pirate, Swan. Then again, I always knew you would."

Emma grinned at that. "Well, Captain, I would very much love to be your First Mate some day. Perhaps, privately?" She asked, arching a brow.

He growled, spinning her around, setting her nearly empty tumbler on a barrel. "You are a bloody minx, and now that we are back home, I intend on ravishing you properly." He backed her against the side of the ship. "And," he brought his lips down to her ear, "we are going to get our own place and you are magically going to sound proof the room so we don't wake Wendy and I'm going to make you scream," he promised.

Emma let out a breathy moan. "Promise?" She asked.

He grinned. "Perhaps I won't let the dwarves sleep here and you and I will spend the evening in the Captain's Quarters." Emma shivered at the way his tone dropped to something dark and dangerous, dripping with the promise of a night of sinful sex.

The moment was ruined when a drunken Happy stumbled into them. Emma sighed as he giggled and turned, charging back at Doc. "I think that will have to wait for another night. I'm not sure those men could make it down the gangplank, let alone the entire dock," she grumbled.

Killian sighed. "Unfortunately, I think you're right." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We'll just have to settle for a night of quite pleasure."

She grinned. "It's always intense and dizzying with you no matter what, Killian. It doesn't matter when or where or how."

He thumbed lightly at the dimple on her chin. "I do believe that has to do with the true love thing," he murmured.

She rolled her eyes. "You're never going to let go of the true loves kiss thing, are you?" He snickered at her. "The 21st century, modern woman in me should feel slightly offended that I need to be saved-"

"But..." he teased.

"I guess I just love you too damn much," she consented, wrapping herself back up in his arms.

He chuckled. "I hate to ruin the moment any further than one of the dwarves managed to, but your blushing parents are on their way over." He motioned to the side with his hook.

Emma groaned and buried her head in his chest. "This is just humiliating."

He laughed in her ear, a deep rumble that she felt reverberate in his chest. "I do believe, Swan, that it would've been more humiliating if they'd walked in on _us_." He paused. "Though, I must admit, you are quite the vision when you come undone for me."

She let out a groan. "Stop starting things you can't finish, pirate."

He looked down at her. "Concerned I won't be able to make it up to you?"

She was going to respond when her parents stopped in front of her. "Killian, your ship looks quite different," her father offered, glancing around, but avoiding eye contact with the two of them.

"The dwarves and Granny did quite a good job. I do believe Ruby had a hand in it as well." Killian nodded to the brunette who was laughing with Graham, Tink, and Whale.

"I think this is the most festive victory party we've ever had," Snow admitted. She reached out and wrapped her hand around Emma's wrist. "It's perfect."

Emma sighed and tucked herself into Killian's side more firmly. "It is." She paused. "Actually, this is the perfect time to bring it up, before everything spun out of control, Killian and I wanted to get married. We wanted to get married now." She paused and looked up at him. "I was thinking we could do it on the _Jolly_."

Killian's answering smile was all the confirmation she needed that the idea was a good one. "Swan, that would be amazing."

Snow beamed. "Archie can preside," she said. "He's more than qualified." She paused. "Now, when did you want to do this? We have to find you a dress. I bet Regina can whip one up for you," she rambled on.

Emma chuckled. "Mary Margaret, it can be something simple. It doesn't have to be anything elaborate. I don't want a spectacle. I just want something quiet and simple. I mean, before all of this, it was really just going to be Killian, Henry and me."

"But now you have an entire kingdom," Her father jumped in. "We could make this the biggest-"

"No," Emma put her foot down firmly. "Of course everyone can be there, but I don't want a lot to it. And I don't want a big dress, just something simple and light. Is that okay?"

Snow sighed after a moment. "I suppose so. After all, you weren't raised with the pomp and circumstance."

David chuckled. "Neither was I, and I think simple is just what we need. We've had more than enough complicated to last us all a lifetime."

"Or three," Killian quipped.

OUAT

 _One Week Later_

Killian tugged on the collar of his white shirt, making sure it was straight. Emma had gotten her way, despite her mother and Regina's protests. Tink had been a huge help in maintaining the peace. He had no idea what Emma's dress looked like, a seamstress from the palace who was in Storybrooke had put together something and he hadn't been allowed to see it. In fact, it had been living behind a locked door in Regina's home. A door locked with magic so he couldn't pick it.

Despite the simplicity of the wedding, it had been chaotic. Emma, Wendy and himself had moved into a little cottage on a cliff overlooking the ocean four days prior (it was a wedding gift from Belle, reluctantly given on the Crocodile's part), and their things from Boston had arrived only the day before. To say they'd been living in utter chaos was an understatement.

And to top off the chaos, Emma, Snow, Tink, Ruby, Henry and Wendy had been spending an unusual amount of time together on a secret project. A project that Regina grumbled about daily. Killian and Dave had been slightly offended when the dwarves were sent off on a secret mission the day before and the two of them hadn't been included. The bloody women just gave them beaming smiles before turning back to finalizing the wedding planning, something about needing more seats.

He was drawn out of his thoughts about the previous days when he heard everyone's chairs scraping against the wooden deck as they stood. His eyes fastened on the gangplank, where Emma walked up, a vision in a white dress. The sleeves rested just on the edges of her shoulders, the bodice was tight, showing off her curves, but the skirt flared out, swishing around her knees and she was wearing a pair of tall shoes that made her legs look long and lean. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with just a bit of a curl at the end of it. He could imagine wrapping his hand around it and tugging enough to make Emma's eyes darken and a moan of his name slip past her lips.

She looked like a siren sent to lead him to his death.

And it was a fate he would happily accept if it were by her hands.

Both of their eyes were glistening with tears as they repeated vows they'd written specifically for one another, barely even aware they had an audience until they heard Ruby's loud catcall at their slightly overzealous kiss.

As the deck changed quickly from a place for the ceremony and into a party, Killian was reminded yet again of how lucky he was that Emma was dropped into Neverland when she was just fifteen.

"You're thinking too much," she murmured as they danced on the deck, surrounded by other couples, including Wendy and Henry, which was just too adorable and emotional for her to even handle at the moment.

Killian's eyes roved back to his wife, spinning her out before pulling her back in. "I was wondering what it was you women have been up to this week," he admitted.

Emma's eyebrows raised, knowing that it wasn't exactly what he'd been thinking about at that moment, but she willingly played along. "Ah yes, that, well, we were searching for someone in particular." At his arched brow, she leaned in. "Regina's true love."

Killian snorted. "And you just knew who he was?"

"Tink did." Emma launched briefly into the story of Regina and the mystery man with the Lion Tattoo. "And guess what?" She asked.

"What?" He grinned down at her.

"We found him. His name is Robin Hood." She nodded over there. "He's attempting to woo Regina with rum. Not sure it will work, but something tells me he's going to like the challenge of a prickly woman," she grinned.

"And why do you think that, Swan?" He asked.

She shifted their position slightly so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "Because he reminded me of you. A bit of a darker past, a lot of heartbreak, a streak of honor a mile wide, even if he was technically a thief. Prickly women and challenges seem to appeal to the type." She winked at him.

He let out a full-bodied laugh. "That is true. That's because the treasure beneath is far greater than anyone could imagine," he told her honestly. His hand skimmed up to rest over her heart. "I love you, Swan."

"I love you too, Killian."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Well, we've come to the end of this story. This is the last official chapter. You never know, there will likely be a time in the future when I visit this universe again. Anyhow, I want to give a special thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. It means so much to me that this story was enjoyed. Thank you in particular to: jeepgirl1973, PastOneonta, paupaupi, Victoria Darlin, Polkie2, in-spirational88, Elsa007, VMars lover, kavster, and DisneyLover590.**_

 _ **I want to make a very special thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. This is the end of our first endeavor together! It was so much fun working with you. Thank you for absolutely everything. You are an amazing beta and an amazing person. I cannot even begin to thank you enough.**_

 _ **In other news, with the end of this story, comes the beginning of a new one. This coming story is shorter than my average story, it's called I Choose You and it is based off the little drabble from Tailor Made (also called I Choose You). This is something I've been playing with for awhile, so I'm excited to get it officially going. GranddaugtherOfCaskettAndTivia and I are already hard at work to get that story going. You will see the first chapter of that very soon.**_

 _ **Thank you all for everything! Much love from me, my wonderful readers and hopefully I will talk to y'all soon! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 _Two Years Later_

"Okay, Emma, it's just one final push," Dr. Whale encouraged her. "You can do it. Then we'll welcome your newest addition to the world." Emma was sorely tempted to kick the doctor in the face. One more push never meant one more push. And did he have any idea what it was like to push a human out of his body.

"Come on, love." Killian squeezed her hand harder, reminding her that he was there. "You can do it. I'm right here, just hang onto me."

"I'm going to murder you," she threatened. "Do you have any idea how much this hurts?" She gasped.

He pressed a kiss to her sweaty brow. "No love, I don't, but you still have to push."

Her head lolled back and she shook her head. "No more pushes. I think he's just going to have to stay in there."

Killian looked up at Dr. Whale alarmed as the machine tracking Emma's heart rate seemed to falter. "Come on, Emma." Whale tapped her leg. "Stay with us. Prince Liam is ready to join us. I need you to give us another push. Think about punching Killian in the face."

"Oi!" Killian protested.

Emma tried to adjust her position slightly and Killian helped her until she was as comfortable as she could be with her feet in stirrups while pushing a human out of her body. "Just one more," she murmured, leaning forward and letting out a long yell.

Forty-five minutes later, the room was filled with people. "He's so handsome," Ruby cooed from her place next Whale.

"Our handsome grandson," Mary Margaret agreed. She smiled over at her husband who was juggling their one year old. "Look, Neal, it's your newest nephew. I don't think he's going to be as easy as your older nephew, Henry. This one may have too much pirate in him," she teased Killian.

Killian grinned from his place next to Emma in her bed. She looked exhausted, her hair still slightly ratty around her head as she tucked herself into her husband's side. Wendy and Henry were in chairs pulled up next to her. She was alternating between lightly stroking each of their heads. Emma was in awe of her perfect little family. Nothing was ever easy here, they'd defeated the Wicked Witch (Regina's step-sister...still so weird, but thankfully she was back in Oz where she belonged), another curse, Regina's mother (she'd been something else), Maleficent (Emma learned things about her parents she never wanted to know with that particular villain), Ursula (that had been trying on her and Killian), Cruella De Vil (the dog thing was still so creepy), and finally Gold.

To say Emma was ready for some peace and quiet with her little family was an understatement. Despite all of the chaos, though, everyone was happy. Regina finally conceded to their wishes and now she had Robin and his son, Roland. Tink and Graham had struck up something that was finally starting to look like a relationship and Blue had even given Tink her wings back the year before. Her parents had another baby. Ruby and Whale were - she looked over at the two of them - _something_. After twenty-four years of uncertainty and loneliness and four years of just having Killian, now she had a family. She had parents, a nephew, three children, a husband, friends, it was more than she could ever hope for.

Emma cleared her throat and everyone looked from Liam to her. "He looks like Killian," she finally spoke up. "I can already see it."

Killian looked over at their son and smiled fondly. "Actually, darling, I think we'll find him aptly named." At her arched brow, he rested his head on top of hers. "I believe he already looks a bit more like my older brother."

Emma turned her head slightly, so their foreheads pressed together. "Really?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "Aye, love. And thank you, by the way, for suggesting that."

Emma reached up to trace his jaw. "He's a hero, just like everyone in our family. It seemed appropriate."

"He would've loved you. He would've loved all of you," Killian informed the room. "A bloody stubborn fool at times, but loyal to a fault. He would be so grateful that you all took my sorry self in."

Henry and Wendy both leaned forward and Wendy requested, "Tell us a story about him? Something we can all pass onto little Liam."

Killian leaned over and patted Wendy's hand, happy to see that she finally looked a bit older. She'd been sick when they returned from Neverland, as had many of the Lost Boys. It had been touch and go with Wendy and he hadn't been quite so scared before. Leaning back, he accepted his son from Regina and settled in to tell a story about Liam.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: I want to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you for all your hard work! I hope you enjoy it (she hasn't read it yet, it's a surprise!). I hope everyone enjoys it. I've missed these two crazy kids! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _Four Years Later_

Emma watched from the park bench as Liam tottered around with Neal. Roland, Henry, and Wendy were chasing after the two little boys, while she looked on with Tink, Regina and Mary Margaret.

"So I told David that if he wanted to go through labor for a third time, we could have another baby, but if I'm the one going through labor, he's going to have to give me another year." Mary Margaret shook her head, "I don't know how you two do it with so many kids in the house. Raising one at a time is hard enough and you can have three at one time!" She shook her head at her daughter, an incredulous look in her wide green eyes. It seemed Neal had both Snow and David's adventurous streak, constantly getting into quite a bit of mischief.

Tink snorted, her hand on her own pregnant belly (she and Graham had gotten married two years earlier), "Thank you, Mary Margaret, for making child birth and child rearing sound so promising right before I give birth."

Emma chuckled, taking a swig from her water bottle, "It's not that bad." At the incredulous looks from around the table, she amended, "Okay, I did threaten to kill Killian and I did consider kicking Whale in the face, but I didn't actually do any of it." She reminded them.

Regina shook her head, "We need to find another doctor. I just can't stand the idea of Whale being the one to look up there." Regina groaned. She was due for her first appointment with Whale the next week and she wasn't looking forward to it. "He's creepy."

"Imagine him being your doctor _after_ sleeping with him." Emma sang out to her mother teasingly.

Mary Margaret flushed a bright red, "We were cursed!" She reminded her daughter, "And your father was in a coma!"

"Excuses, excuses." Emma continued teasing, rising as Liam took a spill and started crying. "Be right back." She rolled her eyes as the loud wailing call of _"Momma"_ bounced off the trees surrounding the park.

"Then there's that to look forward to." Mary Margaret informed the two expecting mothers.

"I'm seriously going to use my powers for evil if you're not careful." Tink chided her friend.

"And I'm about to revert back to being the evil queen." Regina threatened. A couple of years earlier another curse had brought Regina into contact with the widowed thief, Robin Hood, and his young son, Roland. It hadn't taken long for the formerly evil queen to fall in love with the thief, even if she fought it for quite some time. Tink kept reminding Regina that she could've had true love with him and saved them all the misery of the curse if she'd just listened to the fairy dust. Despite everything though, Emma was grateful for the way things turned out. Yes, she'd been resentful for a good long while over being abandoned, but if she hadn't been sent to this world, if she hadn't been left to follow her destiny as the Savior, then she would've never landed in Neverland at fifteen and she would've never been chasing that bail jumping thug (she couldn't even remember his name any longer) in Tallahassee when Killian fell through the portal and into an alleyway. She sat back on her heels as their son went tottering off after Henry, a soft smile on her face. There was no way her life would have been this perfect if Regina's curse hadn't happened. There was no way a prince from a neighboring kingdom would've made her happy. A part of her would've always been searching for her blue-eyed pirate, even if she never found him.

Swallowing hard, she swiped futilely at a few tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes. Shaking her head, she stood and moved back over to where her three friends were sitting watching the children play.

OUAT

"Killian?" Emma called out as she hung up her coat next to Wendy's and wrestled Liam out of his, "You home, babe?"

"Right here, love." He crouched on the floor just in time for his little boy to come flying into his arms, "And how was the park, little pirate?"

"So much fun, Papa." Liam's blue eyes sparkled and his curly hair bounced as he dove into the story of how he beat Henry in a game of tag.

Shaking her head, Emma pressed a kiss to her husband's scruffy cheek, "I'm going to start on dinner. Perhaps you can handle bath time?" She leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Wendy's head, "Want to help me?" She asked their daughter.

"Consider it taken care of, love." Killian winked at her as he settled his son on his hip, "Wendy? Will you help your mum?"

A bright smile tugged at the young girl's face, "Of course. We're making a casserole for dinner tonight." She informed Killian before skipping to the kitchen.

It was hours later when Emma and Killian settled down on their sofa, cups of cocoa in hand, a fire blazing in the stone hearth in front of them when Emma finally turned to face him. "I have something for you." She whispered softly.

Killian cocked his head to the side, watching as his wife chewed nervously on her lower lip. Reaching out, he absently tugged it from her teeth. "Is everything alright, Swan? You've been awful quiet tonight." He observed.

She held up a hand, "Stay right there." He watched her go curiously. When she came back in a moment later, she had a small gift bag in her hand. "I have this for you. And I really hope you like it."

"I'm sure whatever it is, I'll love it, darling, but you know you don't have to do anything special for me." He chided her as he pulled the tissue from the bag.

Emma shrugged, "Well, when I found it, I didn't really have a choice. It belongs with you, to you." She murmured.

He raised a brow at her words before pulling out the final piece of tissue. Something small, but long was wrapped in the bottom. Carefully, he pulled it out. His eyes landed on the white stick with the little plus sign on it. "Swan," he started slowly, "are you telling me that you're with child."

She nodded, "Yes."

"With my child." He clarified.

This time she let out a huff, "Who else's child would it be?" Setting the stick on the coffee table in front of them, Killian methodically put the tissue back in the bag without a word. "Okay, Killian, I know we talked about having another kid a while ago, but decided to wait, but are you not happy about this? I mean, would you please say" she let out a squeal of surprise when her head landed against the pillow near the arm of the sofa. "Killian?"

He hovered above her, his eyes linger on her face, his smile soft, "You're really pregnant?" He asked in awe. She swallowed hard at the look in his eyes, nodding slowly. Reverently, his hands slid to the hem of her sweater, slowly inching the material up as he slid down her body. His lips skimmed across her still flat tummy, "Hello, little one, I'm your Papa." He murmured against her skin. "You are a very lucky little pirate." He continued. "You're going to spend some time in your mommy's belly and when you get here you're going to have a big family that loves you so very much."

Emma felt her breath hitch as he continued to talk to their newest addition. His love for her and their family always overwhelmed her. Perhaps it was because she grew up alone. Whatever it was, even all these years later it was something she still treasured. She would probably always hold dear. Their children were indeed very lucky.

"Swan?" Killian tugged gently on one of her curls, "You still with me?"

She let out a hum, "I love you, Killian."

Brushing one last kiss to her stomach, he crawled back up her body. "I love you too, darling." He tapped her nose, "You should've known better, though. As if I would be anything, but thrilled at the prospect of you carrying our child."

She gave him a little shrug, "I'm not sure that I'll ever really get over how I had Henry and how I did it alone." She admitted.

Resting his weight on his stumped forearm, Killian laced their hands together, "Well, Emma, I shall endeavor to change that feeling with every child we have."

She raised a brow at him, "With every child we have?" She echoed, "Are you planning to keep me knocked up until I'm too old?"

He furrowed a brow at her, "Knocked up?" He repeated.

She chuckled, "I'll show you the movie some time." She promised, tracing the frown lines on his forehead until they were once again smooth, "I just meant that it sounded like I was going to be pregnant quite often."

He chuckled, nudging her ear with is nose, "Well, there is something entirely arousing knowing that you're carrying a child we made." He admitted, "And I have to admit, I love Henry, Wendy and Liam, but I would very much like to have a little girl with your green eyes and long curls to wrap me around her finger much like her mother did."

Bringing his mouth down to hers, Emma kissed him slowly and thoroughly until they were both out of breath, "We can have as many kids as you want, Killian. There's something pretty wonderful about carrying something we made. I'm not sure if arousing is the right word, particularly when I'm feeling like a beached whale of when I have my feet up in stirrups, but it's still magical nonetheless."

He grinned at her, "I'll remember that when you're threatening to kill me or kick Whale in the face in nine months." He teased.

"You do that, buster, and I may just kick both of you." She warned. "You don't want to mess with a woman who's performing an adrenaline rushed heroic feat, like pushing a child out of her body."

Chuckling, he moved to rest on his side, drawing her against him, his fingers slipping under her sweater to draw lazy designs over her pale skin, "Too right, love." He pressed a kiss to her neck, "Still, this is one of the best presents you've ever given me."

"One of?" She asked indignantly.

"It's up there with Liam, Henry, Wendy and then the best of them all." She arched a brow waiting, "You."

She felt her eyes water and she sniffed back tears, "Fuck, do you always have to say the right thing?" She asked, turning to nudge her nose into his neck.

"I can recall quite a few times where I've said the wrong thing." He murmured, "But occasionally, yes, I do get it right."

She tightened her grip on him, "Well, that was definitely the right thing to say. And it goes both ways."

OUAT

Just over eight months later Dr. Whale handed Killian a baby girl wrapped in a hand-knitted blanket made by Granny. They named her Catherine Elizabeth, after Killian's mother, and as she grew up, she had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. And as Killian predicted, she had him wrapped around her little finger, just like her mother.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	28. Outtake 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: So here's another outtake! As always, this is dedicated to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you for all your help! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Emma and Killian celebrate their engagement - chapter 8_

* * *

He growled and scooped her up, depositing her on the bed with a soft thump. "You are a wanton, dirty thing." He crawled up after her and once again she felt like the prey he was hunting down. She loved it. "You love it when the Captain comes out to play."

She arched as he palmed her breast. "Mhm," she agreed, "I do. And I'm all yours." She murmured.

His hand ghosted across her stomach, "All mine," he whispered, a bit of awe in his voice, "Love you, darling."

Emma opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows so she could catch his gaze, "Love you, too." She murmured, reaching out to pull his head down to hers. He came willingly, his lips brushing across hers slowly. She hummed, wrapping her legs around his hips, grinding her hips up into his.

He pulled back with a broken groan, his head falling to her shoulder. " _Fuck_ , Emma."

"I wish you would." She whispered, her hands skimming down his back and slipping under his shirt. Her fingernails scraped up his back, feeling the muscles bunch under her fingertips. "Killian, _please_." She whined, trying to rock into him to find some sort of relief.

Lifting his head, Killian stared down at her flushed form. The amethyst ring on her left hand caught the light, sparkling in the dim room and he felt his heart constrict. His mother would be so happy. She would love Emma. So would Liam. They would both be so happy that he'd found her and held onto her. They would like her far more than Milah. He'd never considered giving her ring to Milah, but with Emma, he could see her wearing it on her left hand the morning that he woke up with her in his arms after that first night. She squirmed under his gaze, even after all this time she wasn't quite used to the awe and love in his eyes. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Emma?" He whispered, his hands sliding up her sides, pushing the tank top she was wearing up as he did so.

Very slowly he stripped her, his lips following his hands. Underneath him, Emma writhed, the pressure and arousal building slowly now as he worshiped her body. When she was naked beneath him, she tugged him up, using his weight against him and flipping them over, "My turn." She murmured. She shoved the henley off his shoulders her teeth scraping over his collar bones, her tongue flicking out over a scar.

Groaning, as her fingers flicked over his nipples, he muttered, "You're a bloody tease."

She nipped at his hip bone, "So are you, Captain. I'm just returning the favor." Reaching down, she yanked at his belt and the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down together. She grinned as his cock bobbed up against his stomach, reaching out, she skimmed her hands up his thighs, "All mine." Emma murmured, stroking him to further hardness, listening as his breath hitched. Lowering her head, she sucked lightly on the belled head, her tongue flicking out against the slit.

"Fuck, Emma, so good. Such a sweet, hot mouth." His hand reached up and tangled in her hair, pulling it back so he could watch her head bob up and down his length. She hummed against him and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a long moan of his name. Tugging on her hair, he jerked her back, "You have to stop, love. Otherwise we'll be finished before we even start."

Emma grinned down at him, raising her thumb to swipe at a bit of his precum at the corner of her mouth, popping it into her mouth and sucking. "Did you have something else in mind?" She asked.

Slipping out from under her, Killian pulled her up on her knees. "Oh, I have so much I would like to do with you, to you." He whispered in her ear, his scruff scratching over her neck. She moaned at his words, rocking her hips back into him, "And we've our entire lives to explore." His hook slid up her back, gently pushing her shoulders down, "Head down, love."

Slowly, he rocked against her, just teasing them both. She moaned as he slid through her slick folds. His hand slid over her ass that was propped up on display for him. Lining himself up, he slid into her just as he brought his hand down in a teasing smack. "Fuck, Killian!" He pushed her hips back into his.

"So greedy." He groaned in her ear as he slipped nearly completely out of her before slamming back in as his hand came down in a different spot. She clenched around him and his eyes rolled back, his hips stuttering, "You like it when the Captain comes out, don't you, darling?" He asked, Picking up the pace of his thrusts, "Do it again." He commanded.

Emma moaned, trying to focus on what he wanted. When his hand came down again, she clenched again and he slipped in deeper, hitting that spot that made her see stars, "Fuck, right there. _Right there_." She came hard, collapsing as a moan tore from her lungs.

He followed right behind her, his hips stuttering as he spilled his release inside of her before he rolled off of her and onto his side. "Bloody fuck, love." He murmured, his hand sliding down her back, pressing her hips down into the mattress, "You alright, Swan?" He asked softly.

She turned her head so she could smile sleepily at him, "Aye." She murmured, "That was amazing."

He chuckled, "It's always amazing." He corrected. "Let me clean us up. Just close your eyes, darling."

Emma let out a hum of acknowledgement, her eyes slipping shut. She barely registered the cool washcloth between her legs or as he shuffled her around to pull the covers up, "Love you, Killian." She whispered as she nudged her leg between his, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I love you too, Emma." He nudged his nose into her hair, inhaling their now combined scents.

"I can't wait to be your wife." She admitted. "Then I'll really be yours for the rest of our lives."

Killian let out a content sigh, "And I'll be yours." He reached for her left hand, fingering the ring there, "My mother and brother would have loved you so much, darling. They'd be so happy I found you and grateful that you put up with my sorry arse." He yawned.

Emma hummed, pressing a kiss to his chest, "I wish I could've met them." She admitted.

"Perhaps one day you will." He whispered, "Sleep, love. I have plans for you in a few hours."

Chuckling, Emma tucked herself into his side, "I love when you have plans."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


End file.
